Wake Up Vincent Valentine
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Vincent and Shelke's new lives free of their past seems too good to be true. Sadly it is. Just as Shelke began to figure out feelings the man who helped her discover them is taken and never to be heard of again? What is Deepground up to now? VxS
1. New Life?

**Hot Shot's girl: Well this is my first story for Final Fantasy 7 the best one EVER! Yeah I'm new at being a fan. I love Crisis Core, Advent Children, and Derge Of Cerberus. Yep and my fav is Vincent Valentine. It was love at first sight--that red cape caught my eye good lol. Well just to say I don't know as much about this as most people but I would like to try and write a fanfiction. If you like it good, if you don't just don't read 'cause this is a WARNING that I'm NEW to this. Besides this is fanfiction so--yeah--anything goes ;P**

"Wake up Vincent Valentine . . . wake up. You have been gone in this darkness for so long. We cannot see you anymore. We are blind to your image. We are deaf to your cries.

Cry louder to us through your slumber in time. We cannot hear you. We cannot feel you. How did it feel like? . . . the touch of your hand?

We cannot remember. It had been so long. Through time and space you have descended. To a place, it appears, we cannot follow.

The gaze of your ruby eyes are not upon us as they once were. You have always watched us—protected us—loved us, but now . . . that protection, that love has lifted from us. Where can we find it again? Where can we find you?

Have you abandoned us because of hate? Or has hate forced you away from us? Is hate your friend, or hate your enemy that drags you away from everyone you know? Why are you so far from us? And . . . if you aren't, then where . . . where are you?

Why do you slumber away from us? Why do you sleep when we are so tired? Why do you find peace in darkness when we are the light waiting to find you? Why can't you be here to answer all questions?

So much has happened and become what it is since you have fallen into shadow. Time had not been a friend to us Vincent. Time had turned and rotated us in life.

How come you are resistant to time and let it pass by you? Does time not affect your heart or even darkness you are consumed in? Can you understand that so much time has gone by for us? So many memories.

Do you, Vincent, remember those memories? Do you remember us? Does your dreams emit us as we were or as we are now?

Does your dreams allow you to peak into the present? Can you see us now for what we really are? Or . . . have your dreams trapped you in your present which is our past?

Wake up Vincent Valentine. It is time to shed the sleep from your heavy lids. It is time to cease dreams and wake to the reality of life. It is time to break free from the darkness that keeps you from us.

Wake up Vincent Valentine, wake up."

* * *

"Wake up Vincent Valentine . . . wake up," came that all-too-familiar voice.

Vincent opened his eyes and once his gaze focused on the figure leaning over him as he slumbered on the grass his lips curled into a smile. The woman, well—actually girl physically, who sat beside him in the soft grass under the warm sun always made him smile just looking at him like that. Come to think—she barely used to do this thing—smile. Emotionless she once was, but looking at her now you could hardly tell.

Yes her voice was still a bit monotone, but it slowly changed the more time she spent with him and his friends. Vincent managed to let out a light snicker seeing her smile that childish smile of hers he came to know—and love.

"Can I not sleep?" he asked with a smile.

"Not here," she said placing her tender hands on her hips as she settled down next to him in the sun-kissed field.

"And why is that?" he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"You're in my spot," she said with a hint of a giggle.

Vincent was to say something, but just let his lips open and shut at the realization that he had nothing to say. A certain someone always said that. Just the realization of that memory halted his very words, but silence wasn't at all a bad thing with him and this . . . Shelke knew.

Shelke just smiled again with her blue eyes shining from the rays of the sun beating down upon them. She tilted her head to the side a bit and gazed at the dark man before her that seemed to get lighter with ever-kind emotion he emitted right now. Shelke couldn't help but be drawn into his kindness seeing someone like him couldn't actually have it this affectionate. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned into him.

In the back of her mind she wondered if Vincent would accept this kind of move. She gave him no warning and never had by any gesture or word. But in most of her mind she knew he'd accept it and not even care who laid on him. She leaned on his shoulder and found herself in a bit of surprise feeling his arm wrap around her shoulder as they both fall back again in the grass.

Shelke gave a small gasp of excitement out as she floated down with Vincent. Vincent, on the other hand, made no sound. Just giving off that smile of his was enough to know he was enjoying this moment. But even though Shelke didn't want to ruin it she had to bring out what's been on her mind lately.

"Vincent," she said casting her blue eyes down just a bit to where they rested on his golden claw laying gently on his chest.

Vincent said not a word. He just flicked his eyes towards her face and showed his attention and that he was ready to listen.

"Don't you think . . . you should return to your friends?"

"Why?" he asked. "I have been away from them before. They don't need me at the moment."

"Well . . . they're your friends. Aren't you always supposed to be with them?" asked Shelke.

"Hm, hm, you still have a lot to learn about friends Shelke," said Vincent looking back up into the blue skies.

"But how much?" asked Shelke knowing, in truth, she had so much more to know.

"You need to learn when to come to them and when to leave them alone," he said inhaling the breeze that past by the two.

At that he took his arm from around her and sat up letting the breeze sway his hair back and forth making it look like he was deep in thought every time he was silent. Shelke still laid where she was and just watched and listened to watch he had to say.

"There's a time for everything Shelke," he said gazing off into the valley. "Just like the lifestream."

It was then Shelke sat up and placed her arms around her knees and chin on top her caps. She gazed at the swaying grass mangled at her feet and just inhaled. She wondered if she'd ever have enough time to learn everything again. About friends, time, and feelings.

"I'm trying to understand Vincent," she said casting her eyes down. "But I don't know how long it will take until I fully do."

At that Vincent stood up and turned to her. His red cape gently wiggling in the breeze that past by them. He looked at her with those ruby eyes and saw her doubt in herself. He smiled letting her know he believed in her and that in time she would understand all that she was supposed to.

"You will . . . Shelke," he said holding his hand out to her.

Shelke couldn't help but smile as he reached out to take his hand. Before she knew it she was on her feet. She looked out at Midgar with Vincent and then a thought came to her.

"Vincent Valentine," she said turning to him. "I know my sister left me in your care, but, if you don't mind me asking, where are we to live?"

Vincent blinked casting his pupils downward. His eyes scanned in thought. Shelke saw this and just waited. He soon looked at her still in thought, but soon it all passed away and he said—

"I better get to work on that shouldn't I?"

"Vincent Valentine," said Shelke crossing her arms and twisting her hips back and forth. "I doubt my sister would approve of you if she saw how unfit you are to care for me like she entrusted you to do."

"She should have thought twice about doing that then shouldn't she?" said Vincent with a smile leaning into Shelke's face and then turning on his heels. "We'll live where ever life has us be."

"What about there?" asked Shelke glancing at the city of Edge. "I'm sure our friends would be more than welcome to house us."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden to them," said Vincent shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't think we would be. Would we?" asked Shelke remembering how she just met the gang and didn't know much about them.

"Don't worry Shelke," said Vincent taking his golden fingers and gently stroking them through her short red hair. "We have all our new lives to figure these things out . . . let's not be too hasty."

Shelke's heart, for still unknown reasons, had skipped a beat. She tried her hardest not to let Vincent catch her inhale of breath and then small sigh as he took his hand away from her head, but she feared he knew more than he expressed. Still she had to express what she felt as well . . . it was . . . the Lucrecia part in her.

"How can you be too hasty with something you need Vincent Valentine?" she asked, unaware of her twisting hips.

Vincent was stopped in his words again. All he could do was smile at this seeing Lucrecia once again through Shelke. He said not another word. All he did was grab Shelke's hand and lead her away.

Vincent was right it seemed. Once Shelke let all worries drop they had soon been informed by Reeve about a small cottage not to far from the city of Edge, just out in the valley; but not too close to it either to be hassled with the noises, lights, or bustle of people night and day. Yes Shelke was in good hands. Shalua knew what she was doing when she appointed Vincent to watch over her baby sister.

It didn't take them long to settle into their new home. Only two weeks. Yes the gang still wished to see Vincent again, but just knowing he was okay was enough for most of them. Though Shelke knew it was the time for a reunion now.

She had convinced Vincent to come back to the city of Edge. Once there, it wasn't long before his friends pounced on him just so happy to see him again after the Omega incident. Yuffie was the most enthusiastic. Talking about how awesome he was beating the snot out of Omega and then vanishing in midair like nothing ever happened to where the world was in danger.

Vincent was happy to see them again, but more happy to see Shelke smile. Little did he know that it was because of his happiness that she was made happy. Yes . . . Lucrecia was showing greatly in her. No matter how young she looked. She was there smiling back at him.

That was one of the things he always wanted to do. To see her smile. He was glad he got this wish. There was nothing else he could ask for . . . at the moment.

"So how's Shelke been?" asked Yuffie looking over at the girl who just say and spoke to Tifa, Barret, and Cloud.

"She's been well," said Vincent glancing over at her.

"Has anything . . . changed?" asked Yuffie leaning her head out a bit.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent, his attention now on her.

"Well—with her sister dying and all. Has she really taken any account of it in?" asked Yuffie.

"Not really," said Vincent closing his eyes for a split second to shake his head. "Her emotions are slowly coming back—but she still has much growing to do."

"Yeah . . . I can see," said Yuffie placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the soon-to-be nineteen year old.

Soon, more thoughts entered her mind. Thoughts she almost forgot to mention. She turned to Vincent and asked—

"What about those data fragments I heard so much about? Has she ever sorted them out or got control of them?"

"No," said Vincent with a short flicker of his eyes. "But now that I see her . . . I don't think she minds them anymore."

"You mean—she doesn't mind someone else taking over her own mind?" asked Yuffie finding it a little creepy and disturbing.

Vincent gave out a quiet sigh that was silent to all ears, especially Yuffie's. She hadn't even noticed the slight drop of his shoulders or the uneasy turn of his heels as he turned from her and paced just a bit before stopping.

"Those data fragments . . . from Lucrecia . . . gives her what she needs," he said with his back turned to Yuffie.

"You mean like emotion and feelings and such?" she asked trying her hardest to understand.

"Yes," said Vincent turning from her. "Look at her now—see how she smiles. When I first met her she had no idea how to do such an expression."

"Yeah, but . . . it's not her emotions are they?" asked Yuffie. "Technically they're someone else's."

"Technically, yes, but . . . It's now hard to tell which emotions are hers and which aren't," said Vincent narrowing his eyes on Shelke for a short moment before turning to Yuffie. "The Doctor's mind is now—her own."

"You mean they've, like, combined?" asked Yuffie.

"Not fully, but mostly," he said turning to Shelke again, just to watch her and examine her.

"Oh," said Yuffie beginning to get more and more of everything. "Does she know about it?"

"Yes, she is aware of it," said Vincent with a nod of his head.

"Is she scared?" asked Yuffie finding something like that a bad thing.

"No," said Vincent straightening his back. "She doesn't see it as a threat anymore. With Dr. Lucrecea a part of her now she sees it as . . . an opportunity to get to know someone she never knew before."

"Like a friend," said Yuffie.

"Hm, a very good friend," said Vincent with a hidden smile.

Yuffie just turned to examine Shelke as well. She couldn't help but smile seeing the girl, herself, smile. She remembered how cold and emotionless she used to be. Not caring about anyone or what anyone had done for her.

Vincent and Shelke had left that night. Shelke wished to stay just a little longer, but didn't argue with Vincent since he was her caretaker now. In a way she wished Vincent to stop treating her like a little child, but then again—she had to learn he wasn't doing any such a thing. He was just looking out for her well-being like he was appointed to.

Even though, most of the time, Shelke had an appointed time to get to bed she didn't feel like a child at all. Yes she was still trapped in the body of one, but she slowly began to grow as so did her mind in the ways of the world. It was true that her daily dose of mako, if not taken, could kill her—but it's pretty much that her body would die. It simply meant she would grow.

As bodies grow they die and soon enough return to the lifestream. Her body was 'dying' in a way as it grew. She was just like any normal child in growing-wise. The next year she'd be taller and fuller developed and so on and so on.

Many people didn't understand this about her, but Vincent did. Like her, he too was no longer immortal. Since Chaos had gone from him so did the eternal life of the monster.

He didn't mind though. Vincent got his chance to live out his new life and he was taking it. Mortality never felt so good to him as it did now. He couldn't have asked for more.

He knew that one day he'd pass away. So would everyone else. All his family had and soon all his friends would. It is true what they say about life—that it is too short, but Vincent saw it as too much of life. He saw it that he's had enough of it as it is and it was time to come to the end of the journey.

By in no way was he ready to pass on though. He was still in the body of a 27 year old. Just like Shelke was in the body of a 9 year old. Though in truth Vincent was in his 60's and Shelke in her late teens.

This was one of the reasons why they enjoyed living with each other. They could relate so much to each other. Both had lost everything, but some how—regained it all at once again. Both being granted with a free new life.

They were going to live out their new life the way life wanted them to. Both not knowing what the future had in store, but both knowing that if they took everything slow it'd all come together so full and life-filling.

Just as Shelke grew, both body and mind, the data fragments began to become one with her. She began to become Lucrecea. Yes she was still Shelke, but her thoughts, her wishes, her emotions, her feelings . . . they were all 'her's'.

Having the Doctor's data fragments in her mind for so long she didn't seem to notice. She had only thought it was herself. How could she truly know when she, herself, was so emotionless and non-feeling? How could she tell when she never really knew herself or what she would have been like if she took the time to develop a personality?

She would never know and so she just had to live her life with the feelings and personality of Dr. Lucrecia. She didn't mind though. Vincent Valentine didn't either.

Vincent's affection towards the doctor was only shown more as she began to develop through Shelke. Shelke began to notice this as Vincent did things with her like he did with the Doctor. Like go on picnics and long walks. Shelke didn't mind this at all, she was happy to see him happy.

Being with Vincent Shelke had little time to spend with the others. It wasn't much of a problem to her though because she knew very little about the others, but felt like she knew so much about Vincent thanks to the data fragments. Within a month of staying with him she began to feel things she hadn't realized she could feel.

One was love. This feeling had begun to develop through the crisis with Omega. Though she kept trying to push it off telling herself it was nothing but jumbled data. It started out slow since she hadn't known Vincent that long, but now, seeing Lucrecia's memories—she knew so much about him and felt like she's known him all her life.

Vincent felt the same because of Lucrecia's data fragments. Even though she wasn't Lucrecia he felt as if he's known her from lifetimes past. He could only chuckle knowing why.

"Lucrecia," he whispered.

He could see so much of her in her. Though she didn't look like her in any way she was still Lucrecea to him. He wondered if she knew she was 'his Lucrecia'.

_Do you remember . . . the last words we exchanged? The promise we made to each other? _Were the words of Shelke. Yes Vincent remembered it. Quite vividly to be exact.

He promised her to tell Lucrecia how he truly felt. In other words . . . he promised Shelke to tell her how he truly felt. He hadn't yet done this, well—not straightforward exactly. He gave off signs, and gestures showing how he felt, but something told him he needed to hold true to his promise.

Vincent was never much for words. He believed actions spoke everything. He just wondered if Shelke ever noticed or ever would. Lucrecia was never the kind of woman to understand such gestures . . . but was Shelke?

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah as you can see I made stuff up like in the next chp as you will see, but I'm aloud. It's fanfiction ;D If you are confused good, if not--good for you too. I'll be explaining later as the story goes on:) Anywho mind you this is a VincentXShelke/Lucrecia. I don't know why I just find them cute together. Don't really like YuffieXVincent 'cause I always thought them as a brother-sister kinda relationship, but that's not what other people think. Oh well you think what you think. It's fanfiction! You can pare anyone up with anybody!! :D lol**


	2. My Valentine

**Hot Shot's girl: This, and I think the next chp. Maybe three, will be Shelke's pov so yeah. Just so you guys know :) REMEMBER I am making this stuff up 'cause I can and it's fanfiction :) Enjoy.**

Vincent was always the quiet type it appeared. Though, when he had something to say it was always worth saying. That's, I guess, what Dr. Lucrecia liked about him . . . what I like about him. I sometimes ramble myself, but more and more I learn from him and become like him.

Yes I am more talkative than him because that's the way Lucrecea was. I enjoy talking to others and them returning words in a full chat. Vincent—well—there isn't much to say about him. He will talk to me, but only when he feels it's necessary.

I don't mind, as I keep saying. I seem to not mind a lot of things. Lucrecia seemed to not mind a lot of things.

I learn a lot of things from Vincent. He is very wise. I suppose he has to pay his wisdom for his age. Being around 60 everyone expects you to know exactly everything.

Age is wisdom, or so I was told. I am 19 myself. Though . . . I don't know many a thing. I have been with the svets for so long I haven't had time to reflect on worldly things. Vincent is a great help in helping me fill in the ten year whole in my life.

We are alike, he and I. Both of us older beyond our physical appearance. Both of us had lost everything when we—changed. There are so many other things where we are of the same, but that is for another time.

You see I am not completely myself. When I was in the svets I was ordered to download data fragments from Dr. Lucrecia into my brain to find Vincent Valentine. Her data was incomplete and so it interrupted my thoughts and they became not my own. That was one of the reasons why I am here now—because her feelings, her emotions became my own.

It is true I was heartless and cold. I cared for no one, not even myself as much. I only cared for my mission. I couldn't have even told you what an emotion was when I was in the svets.

Vincent Valentine saved me from that life and I thank him. My sister, Shalua was the one mostly to blame and I thank her. Though, at the time I had not appreciated her sacrifices. Even the sacrifice of her life.

I do now; Vincent has showed me the importance of it. I wish I could have thanked her—but I know—someday I will. Like she told me when our mother died. I will see her again, this I know.

My life couldn't be happier though. My sister entrusted me to Vincent Valentine because she knew he'd take good care of me after she had passed away. Little did she know that I was soon to fall in love with him.

That part of Lucrecia lingered in me the strongest. Every time he touched me or was even near me my heart melted away. I wonder if he knew he did this to me? Or if I did anything of the sort to him? For I knew Lucrecea came out in me and he saw this.

I knew, whenever he looked at me with affection, he looked at Lucrecia. She was me, in a way, and I was she—in a way. Things are always complicated around me or him . . . But I don't mind.

I had lived with him for about two months until I was fully and deeply in love with him. Lucrecia's particular feeling for him like this was so strong in so many ways. I loved him and ever wondered if he loved me, but always deep in the back of my mind—the Lucrecia part probably—always told me he did.

It felt like I've known him all my life thanks to her thoughts and dreams. We had come to know one another very well in those two months. In those two months I had turned 19 and that . . . was when we shared our first kiss.

I still remember it quite vividly. We went tothe city ofEdgeto celebrate my birthday. Everyone was there. All our friends. They were all happy to see me grow a little more each year.

They were glad to see my progressing and so was I. On that day was when I knew my true feelings for him. I was still confused with what love truly was though. I was so scared of not getting it right and fearing it was another emotion.

When we returned home in the middle of the day he could tell something was on my mind. We usually walk to our cottage out in the fields. It takes about an hour to get back home but we do enjoy the walk. I tried to not let him see, but once I saw him stop and turn to me I knew I had been caught.

"What is it Shelke?" asked Vincent.

"I know . . . If I say it's nothing then you will press on me to tell you and so I can't say—that it is nothing," Shelke said casting her eyes down.

"Hm, you know me well," said Vincent with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"It's—Lucrecia in me," she said looking up at him with a smile.

A few moments had past between us. Silent we were, and uncomfortable as well. I just cast my gaze down not wanting to blush. I scanned the ground with my eyes until my words slipped out of my mouth.

"It's these feelings. I am still yet to understand the full extent of them. There's one . . . I'm not too sure I fully understand," she said still not being able to look him in the face.

"And what is it?" asked Vincent leaning his head down a bit.

"Love," she said stealing a quick glance to him and then casting her eyes and head downward. "I'm not too sure I . . . I may have it confused with another feeling, but I don't know. I was wondering if you can explain it to me Vincent Valentine."

"Just ask Shelke," he said with a small smile.

"Alright," she said pacing around trying to ask.

I finally got up the courage to ask and so turned to him and asked—

"What is love Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent gave off a light snicker as he swayed closer to me. I was afraid I'd get ridiculed for not knowing it myself. I was afraid he wouldn't tell me and only say that I needed to figure it out myself. But . . . he didn't do that.

"This," he said as he took his gloved fingers to her chin to lift it up to his so she could meet his lips.

My eyes fluttered closed and I inhaled his sweet scent from being so close to me. My heart flew right out of my chest. I couldn't control my heart rate at this moment. I had never lost control like this before.

My emotions went crazy. I didn't know what to do and so I just let instinct kick in. He knelt down beside me to hold me closer all the while encouraging me to move closer to him. The closest I could get was to wrap my arms around his neck but I didn't do it.

I just placed my hands on the sides of his face. My right hand soon moved to his temple just fingering his strands of black hair. All the while his hands rested on the side of my face as well. His left hand soon moving to my tender neck visible from my hair.

Vincent twisted his head a bit just to get the kiss deep enough to feel small passion, but just light enough to still be innocent and feel like a dove's. I must admit that I just leaned into his kiss—it was exhilarating. I've never felt anything like it before. I—I never wanted it to stop, but it did.

He slowly let go of my lips as he backed away. His eyes were already open. I could feel their red gaze upon me. Mine though were still shut just taking in the moment.

I could also feel his smile on me too. My smile must have encouraged his. Once I opened my eyes and met his deep red eyes he said to me, like out of a dream—

"That . . . is love Shelke."

After that he took his clawed hand and gently stroked the side of my head. Catching my red strands of hair along the way. We both looked at each other now understanding our feelings for each other. I was right . . . it was love.

To this day I still wonder what it was like—for Vincent at the least to—well kiss a nine-year-old-looking girl. It is strange yes, but apparently he wasn't looking at my physical form but my maturity. I was glad though, that he thought I was ready. Sometimes I could never tell with Vincent Valentine, but then again—he just wouldn't be him now would he?

That day I felt so light like I was walking on air. We walked back to the cottage hand-in-hand just smiling at each other, not really saying anything. We didn't need to. We both knew this.

Once at the doorstep we took both our hands into one another's. Inhaled and entered inside. That day pretty much went by silent. Only with gestures and glints of our eyes did we speak to one another.

I can still remember the pain from my cheeks. I smiled for so long that day and so much that it hurt. Vincent couldn't help but laugh at me. Sometimes, I think he hurt too, from smiling seeing how he rarely used to do it before.

Hhh, I'd like to say we spent the rest of that month in each other's arms exchanging sweet kisses, but then I'd be lying. In truth it took us another two months before we shared another kiss. We didn't think love had to be expressed by such motions. We both knew that love could be expressed in many ways.

In words, in smiles, in touches—even in silence. I must say, though, that I did long for his kiss in those two months. I even feared I did something wrong the first time and that was why he didn't want to kiss me again. Being with him more I soon found out it wasn't true and I began to understand the reasons of Vincent Valentine and why he did the things he did.

Our second kiss was soon followed by a third. It was—the first time 'I' had kissed him. I have always wanted to and I was glad he approved. Now the next two months I can say we spent in each other's arms exchanging sweet kisses.

No one ever thought they'd see love grow this fast. Love's usually something that takes a lifetime to understand or even show—but you see . . . we had spent a lifetime together—before. Me as Dr. Lucrecia, and Vincent Valentine as the young Turk he once was.

We already got another chance at love. Something people rarely get. We weren't about to let it slip by again. There was nothing we were gonna leave unturned.

That was one of the reasons, I guess, we were so intimate with each other. There was no need 'getting to know each other' for we already knew so much about each other. I when Vincent was young because of Lucrecia and he because nothing had happened to me that much in the svets. Yes we still needed to learn a little more about each other, but once that was out of the way is when love shinned the strongest.

Each day felt like a month. Each day we learned a lifetime about each other. Each day we understood one another more. Each day felt like a lifetime together.

There was nowhere else I'd rather be than with the man who was once my enemy. Vincent Valentine had become my everything, my life, and my reason to live. He was air to my lungs. He was my love, my Valentine.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah that last sectance was like Martina Mcbride's Valentine. I love that song and would find it so cute if someone did a music video for him like that :D But guess I'll have to wait until I find one :) Till next chp, bye.**


	3. Together For Now

**Hot Shot's girl: Getting close to where--something bad happens to Vincent. You'll see, but mind you there is VincentXShelke fluff. Much :) Well enjoy.**

He understood me when no one else could. He had lost a loved one at a young age just like I had. Both our mother's died at a very young age.

We both mourned our losses. He my sister, Shalua, and I his father, Gilmore. Having him actually understand me was—something I've never experienced. No one has ever mourned for my losses before—but he did. I wonder if it was the same for him?

I'm sure it was. We held onto each other that day just mourning for our past lives. So much was ruined, so much sadness and bitterness. It took the incident with Omega to bring us out of that.

I'm glad though. He is as well. We promised each other to put the painful past behind us and only reflect on the good. We knew that, together, we could do it.

It had been a year since I had been with Vincent Valentine. Most of the time we spent alone together. Yes I saw 'our' friends ever time we went to Midgar, but who ever said we went there occasionally? Vincent was right about leaving friends alone—even they knew of this and knew Vincent wanted to be left alone unless he came to them.

That is one of the reasons why his friends never knew about his little 'accusation'. I still call it 'the day under the tree'. We had a spot under this tree we always went to, to have picnics, sit, or just talk.

This time—it was different. Once we got there I didn't expect him proposing marriage to me. I honestly didn't know why we were going there in the first place. Perhaps to have a picnic, but where was the food? Perhaps to talk, but why were we so silent on the way there? Perhaps to just sit and enjoy the warm breeze, but why were our hearts so restless that day?

Vincent took my hand in his and looked me square in the eyes. I have to be honest I somehow knew what was coming, but I was so unprepared for it.

"Shelke," he said looking at her with his ruby eyes. "I know you remember our past lives and how many mistakes we made because we didn't express our love to one another."

"I do," said Shelke casting her blue eyes down to the grass. "But we've paid up for the things left unsaid."

"No," said Vincent shaking his head and taking her other hand in his. "Do you remember when you told me to tell Lucrecia my true feelings for her?"

"You have, Vincent Valentine," said Shelke looking up at him with a smile as she twisted her shoulders.

"Not nearly enough," said Vincent. "You see—I don't want to just love you Shelke Rui."

At that split second my eyes widened as I looked into his face. My mouth went agape letting out my small gasp realizing where this was heading.

"I want to always love you Shelke and I want you to know it," said his hands tighter around hers. "I know many would not approve, but I don't see you as a little girl Shelke. I want you to spend the rest of our lives with me. Will you Shelke?"

I bowed my head with a smile as I let go of his hands. I turned around and just tried to comprehend everything. I knew this day would come and when I began to fall for Vincent sooner than I wanted to I only knew it'd come quicker. Vincent watched as I shuffled around the tree thinking to myself.

I fiddled with my fingers until I halted and looked at him just starring at me. I could tell he desperately wanted me to say yes. I must admit I was scared. Not because of others' approval but of my physical form.

I knew that—when married—couples like to perform intimate marriage acts. I wasn't sure I was ready for that. In my mind perhaps, but not my body. I still couldn't help but smile at him. My heart nearly flew away from me again.

"What would happen if I say yes Vincent Valentine?" she asked placing her right hand on the trunk of the tree she stood next to just starring at him.

"Then," said Vincent taking a step forward. "We'd be together."

"In what way though?" she asked hugging herself and casting her eyes down.

It was then, I could tell, Vincent understood my fear. His eyes scanned me as he leaned back on his heels dropping his arms next to his sides.

"No," said Vincent. "Not like that Shelke. I would never do something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to Vincent Valentine," she said looking at him. "It's that I'm not ready to."

"I know Shelke," said Vincent coming up to her and soon kneeling down placing his hand on her shoulder. "But he be a fool whoever said marriage was all about that."

At that I smiled and cast my eyes up into his. He smiled back at me with so much love and kindness that I knew he cared so much for me. Always putting me before him.

"Marriage is so much more than just physical intimacy," he said looking up into the peaking sunbeams through the tree's branches. "It's the process of a bonding between a husband—and a wife."

"A . . . wife, Vincent Valentine?" Shelke said looking deep into Vincent's eyes.

"A wife, Shelke Rui," said Vincent with a quick nod of the head as he leaned in to kiss his bride.

I let him in and that day we were married. I let him get inside my heart and we were together. Just as soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck he held me tight letting me know he'd always be there for me to hold me in his strong and secure arms. I believed him, but now—I wonder if I ever should have.

Vincent had neglected to tell our friends about our marriage. One reason being, probably, because of a mission that arose. It seemed right after we were wed that this incident came to happen.

He had told no one, but Reeve. Reeve had not agreed on Vincent's actions. He stated I was too young, but Vincent only told him I was in physical form, but not mentally. Reeve knew Dr. Lucrecia's data had been defragmenting in my neural network.

He was very well aware of Vincent's lost love. He admitted he knew this was going to happen later on. He knew Lucrecia would eventually consume me and my emotions would turn into attraction towards Vincent—and Vincent wouldn't deny me love. After all—I am Lucrecia Crescent in a way.

But there was no stopping our marriage. Reeve knew there was no use as to trying. He didn't see any threat it seeing how Vincent took great care of me and considered my emotions and feelings before his own. In a way he was happy that it was Vincent to wed me—he knew I'd be well taken care of—just what Shalua wanted.

During this time is when I figured out the emotion called fear. Vincent was no longer immortal. He lacked most of his traits before when he harbored the demon Chaos. No longer could Chaos aid Vincent in dire times.

Whenever Vincent was weak Chaos would hold his strength and help him live. But now . . . now Vincent was vulnerable to death. I was afraid, as I heard it was called. Vincent always came back to me.

No matter how tired or hurt he was. He still returned to me. I was glad, but knew it was wrong for he could rest where he was at than hurting himself more just to see me again. I told him my feelings for this, but he neglected them and continued coming to me . . . sometimes near death.

I was almost 20 now—ten in physical form, but I had grown quite a bit. I didn't want Vincent to miss my birthday. I told him this, just another way of giving him an excuse not to die. No matter how skilled he was—he could still return to the lifestream at any moment he's away in battle.

Deepground was still very active. Word of Genesis arose and that of Hojo also came to conversation. I was just as important to this mission as Vincent. Though I stayed away from the battles I still played a vital roll in everything.

I performed SNDs to help out my friends in battle. I told them where to go or what they needed to do. Still . . . being aware of Vincent's condition in battle frightened me. Sometimes he fell and I thought he'd never get back up—but he always did defy the laws of life—immortal, or not.

I was happier when the battle's died down a little. Where they didn't have to go out and fight in an all-out-battle. Whenever that happened they'd spend their free time in Midgar . . . if their mission wasn't far away. It was one of the times I got to see Vincent Valentine—my husband.

One of the times when they were back in the city they had stayed for a week. It gave it just enough time to come to my birthday—but it was the day before they left and so it wasn't such a good one to me. We celebrated my 20th birthday and I was so glad everyone decided to get the war off their minds. There's been so much battling I didn't think they could just shut it out like that . . . but then that's what made that team so special didn't it?

Vincent could tell this was heavy on my mind . . . I could see it in his eyes. They were never off me the whole party. I'm surprised no one ever got any ideas. Well I'm sure they had, but they never brought it up.

I couldn't help but isolate myself from everyone. Even though it was my birthday I was so unhappy. They just didn't understand me that's all. They didn't understand how useless I felt watching all my friends—and my love—get injured and almost die each minute they were in battle.

Tifa, she loved Cloud, but was always there for him in battle. She was there in physical form and I envied her. I wasn't, only in virtual. Yes I could fight but I wasn't needed there and either way Vincent would not approve.

I just wish . . . Vincent would be locked up far away from battle so he'd be safe. That's all I wanted him to be . . . safe. I'd give myself if that's what I'd take for him to live. It's just the Lucrecea part in me—I can't help it.

That day was when I felt a new emotion—anger. I was angry at so many things. One being how Vincent acting like it was just a normal day—hanging your life out on the line. Another was that I couldn't protect Vincent—I was useless in that area. It is true I underestimate his skill, but I know that even the strongest die some time.

My eyes showed my anger and I was unaware of Vincent's awareness to it. My breathing became heavier as I experienced stress from the emotion. I soon glanced over to see Vincent come right beside me. I could do nothing but turn my head away and cross my arms.

He sat down beside me and only starred me down. I didn't want to look at him, but he soon took his clawed hand and gently turned my face back to his.

"What is it Shelke?" he asked pushing his lips out for a second.

"It's—it's nothing," she said turning her head back away.

"Tell me," he said fiddling with a few strands of her red hair between his golden fingers.

"Stop it—please," said Shelke shooing his hand away from her head.

"Don't make me proclaim our marriage right here and right now," said Vincent with a very little hint of a joke.

"It's just," said Shelke slowly turning her face back to his. "I'm—s-scared."

"Of what?" asked Vincent.

"Of losing you," she said not knowing tears were numbly running down her cheeks. "And I can't!—I just can't!

At that I had to run out of that place. I ran outside just wanting to be alone. I took a quick glance up at the night sky, but soon cast my eyes down. I hugged myself just wishing I'd stop acting so childish.

I soon heard the door open and shut and just as it had I felt that familiar embrace around me. Vincent placed his hands on my arms and just stood behind me with his chin inclined down on my head. I tried to stop crying, inhaling so much air. Vincent could tell I was uneasy and so started to rub my arms a bit to get me to calm down.

It helped—a little. I just shook my head and said—

"I feel useless Vincent Valentine."

"But you're not," said Vincent humming to her.

"On the battlefield yes. What am I to do when one of you falls? I cannot pick you up with just my words," she said.

"No—I suppose not," said Vincent casting his eyes down a bit. "But our friends can take care of themselves."

"Who will take care of you though?" asked Shelke turning to him.

I looked into his eyes that just starred back at me just wondering why I worried so. Vincent didn't like it when I worried. He said it was a waste of emotion. I still, to this day, blame it on the data fragments.

"Even though . . . Chaos is no longer here to fight for me when I'm down," started Vincent as he took his gloved hand and stroked through Shelke's red locks. "Doesn't mean you can worry about me dying."

"I just don't want to lose you," said Shelke resting her head on his chest.

"I know Shelke," sighed Vincent placing his hands on her shoulders. "Nor I you . . . that is why I'm glad you're so far away from battle. There—you're safe."

Vincent then placed his hands gently on the sides of my head and tilted it up to where he could kiss my forehead. After that he embraced me in a tight securing hug. I hugged him so close and tight that night but I was still afraid it wasn't enough. Vincent Valentine could never, truly, chase away my fears and worries.

The night was still young when we left. Though I didn't talk at all the way back to the cottage. It was my silent walk.

When we got to the door and Vincent opened it for me I entered with no word, not even a 'thank-you'. I just walked in and halted waiting to hear the soft slam of the door as it shut. Once I turned I only had a small second to gasp before I was swept in Vincent Valentine's arms and smothered with his kisses . . . perhaps it was because Vincent saw me as Lucreica again like he did quite often and forgot the young girl he held? Yes . . . that was probably the case considering what happened next and that the Vincent Valentine that saw Shelke would never do.

I have had this experience before, this 'make-out' as everyone called it, just once though. Our third kiss was a 'make-out' but that was when I was still innocent to such passionate kisses. I knew Vincent was leaving tomorrow and that he only wanted to see me smile. Also if this were what it took for me to smile then he'd do it, with my will or not.

My instincts instantly made my arms wrap around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt his right hand swing back his scarlet cape so he could have a better grip upon my thigh. I was too caught up in the moment to understand that the places he touched were 'too' intimate.

That night I experienced our first lovemaking—and last. Yes . . . Vincent must have saw me as Lucrecia that night, and I must have strongly acted like her as well, butif I would have known it was to be our last I would have never made him stop. I never felt so complete like that in my life. Vincent Valentine made me whole in so many ways.

I hadn't expected it to happen that night. I had expected it to happen a couple years later, but it didn't. Vincent got aroused just as much as I did and it was an electrifying feeling. I inhaled sharply as his lips met my neck.

His warm kisses soon trailed down to my collarbone only making my hands that were tangled in his hair scrunch into fists.

I wanted him to continue. Oh by all means I wanted that new feeling to last. Of all the feelings I've experienced and discovered—this one—was, by far, the best one. I felt so different that night. It was almost like a new me or—one I hadn't known yet.

Vincent's strong arms wrapped around my back just crushing my abdomen on his. By in no way was I hurt. I liked being this close to him, but . . . I wanted to be closer. I had a feeling—so did Vincent Valentine.

I felt one of his hands sneak up my shirt. I was in no way alarmed. This just encouraged me to do the same—well—if I could. All I could do was tease his buckles. I didn't know how his clothing worked, but he soon helped me.

His other hand came to his cape and quickly took it off. His other hand still holding onto me from the bare of my back under my shirt. He managed to unbuckle most of them, but I'm sure he still had a long way to go.

I soon found us moving. Vincent had decided his bedroom was a better place to perform this than in the living room. I was plopped on his bed all the while he still kept kissing me and showing me his love. My arms and legs were still around him, afraid to let go not knowing what would happen if I did—I was afraid to lose the feeling.

Vincent's shirt was slightly opened. I just gazed at his bare chest wondering what the rest of it looked like. This was another feeling I figured out—lust. At that moment I let go of his neck as he worked on his buckles, but I refused to let him as I used my arms to push up on the bed to catch his lips in mine.

This immediately stopped him as he wrapped his hands around me and let his body fall on mine. I wrapped my arms around his head, my nails digging into his scalp as passion, another emotion, took a hold of me. By doing this it was the first time I ever heard Vincent Valentine moan in pleasure. I inhaled it in and just closed my eyes.

Vincent's hips had smashed into mine only causing him to groan. Not really in pain either. He was forced to let go of me to finish with his 'buckle task'. I was too caught up in the moment to even do anything myself.

Once most of his buckles were loosed he came back to smothering me with his warm kisses. Expecting me to do the rest of the work he just continued to kiss me. His hands exploring my body underneath my clothes. It wasn't long before he had my shirt off and his hands on my skirt.

I hadn't even noticed this until it was too late. Once I heart the zip of my skirt was when I came back to my senses and the feeling left me. I gave out a gasp and shot my head up. My eyes were so wide and my heart ready to pound right out of my chest.

"What is it?" heaved Vincent looking at her new expression.

"W-what are we doing?!" Shelke gasped looking around.

At that I pushed Vincent up off me. I sat up trying to control myself. I couldn't believe that I had almost made love with Vincent Valentine—okay so I could have but now . . . I knew this was wrong.

"No, no," said Shelke getting up off the bed and wrapping her arms around her visible bra. "We can't. I-I'm sorry I acted so . . . so . . ."

"Womanlike," said Vincent for her as he laid there on the bed just watching her confusion.

I turned to look at him with soft blue eyes. My mouth lay agape just slightly. I blinked as I starred at him laying there in bed, his body just ready for mine—but was mine ready for his? Vincent was already fully developed and me—still developing. Vincent soon sat up and looked at me.

His slightly open shirt that showed his bare chest emitted another emotion that was so new to me—temptation. Who knew that an act like this could form so many emotions out of you? But I couldn't though. Yes my body ached for him as well as my mind but I knew—as someone logical—it wasn't right . . . not now.

"I'm so sorry," said Shelke as she turned away ready to leave.

"No you're not," said Vincent in a swift motion of his arm stretching out and grabbing her by the arm then pulling her back on the bed soon coming on top of her and kissing her deeply again.

The feeling had come back once again to me. My stomach felt so strange in that moment, but I gave it a try. I was scared yes, but Vincent was so kind and loving it chased all my fears away.

We were married after all and now we were truly married. It is true what they say—the first time did hurt just a little, but once you got used to him everything seemed better. I was surprised with how my body reacted to him. Since I was in the body of a 10-year-old I thought it'd want to reject him but it didn't.

Like I said—it was my first lovemaking but it was good. It was Vincent's as well, but he always seemed to know what to do. I told him to not look at me as a little girl, but as Dr. Lucrecia. He just told me he'd see me as Shelke. At that I cried in his arms.

He held onto me tight after it was over and I wept. He was so kind to me. He made me so whole that night and ever more in love. We slept so close in each other's arms and it was like we shared the same breathing, the same heartbeat, the same body—Vincent Valentine was my missing piece.


	4. Gone?

**Hot Shot's girl: Well I'm off the Shelke pov. Now this story starts getting angsty. Enjoy :)**

Vincent awoke early dawn the next morning. He smiled seeing Shelke still in his arms. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her now—but—he knew his duties.

He let go of Shelke. Careful not to wake her. Once he let go and sat up he saw she had given off a sigh while turning on her side away from him.

 He let out a smile and soon got back to the matter at hand—getting dressed. Once he was fully clothed he looked at Shelke who softly slumbered in his bed. He often wondered if he'd ever see her again. You could never tell with battle.

 He hoped he would—but—for now she'd just have to wait. Soon enough he'd come back to her and love her. She made him whole she did. Oh there was no other like Shelke on that planet.

 He gave off a light sigh as he took his left hand and pulled her tussled hair out of her face. There she was—his Shelke. He gave off a hidden smile and just sighed again. His ruby eyes gazing down on her with such softness.

 "I wish I could leave someone to you to protect you . . . just in case . . . anything were to happen," he said knowing she couldn't hear him seeing how she was still deep in slumber.

 He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips one last time before biding her farewell. He straightened and took a step backwards saying—

 "I love you Shelke."

 At that he turned and left the cottage. Their home. The Valentine home.

 Shelke had slept for quite a while after he left. By the time she woke up it was about 1 in the afternoon. She saw Vincent was gone and so sighed. She sat up and just let her mind wander off.

 She reflected on things such as Vincent—what he's doing right now, what place he's in, what he's surrounded by—whether it be death or life. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about 'last night'. She cast her eyes upward only thinking of the feelings she emitted yesterday. Oh what a night for love.

 Now she couldn't wait until Vincent returned to do it again. She enjoyed it quite a bit. She wondered if he enjoyed it as well. It was both their first times and so they wouldn't be able to tell if anyone was 'better' than anyone else—hm, that was a good thing.

 She decided to rest a bit and then after she was well rested she got up and got dressed. She also decided to walk to the city og Edge and perhaps see Tifa. Tifa most of the time goes on their missions, but sometimes doesn't. If she wasn't there then she wasn't there—Shelke could use a walk.

 Shelke went into the city and found Tifa was in fact there. Shelke smiled as she came up to her.

 "Hello Tifa," she said with her still monotone voice.

 Tifa was on the phone. Something Shelke hadn't noticed seeing how Tifa's hair covered the phone. Tifa turned quickly to her and the look on her face was one of the saddest Shelke had seen in months.

 Tifa didn't have to say a word to let Shelke know something was wrong. Tifa covered her mouth and tried to stop the tears that were building up. Shelke took a step backwards seeing this.

 "What?" asked Tifa on the phone. "Yeah . . . she's right here Cloud! . . . alright."

 At that Tifa hung up and looked sadly at Shelke. Shelke saw how hard it was for her to spit the words out. Tifa came closer to her and just as she opened her mouth Shelke held out her hand casting her eyes down saying—

 "Wait! . . . please don't say anything . . . it'd be better if you didn't."

 "Shelke," gasped Tifa with a small cry.

 "Don't . . . just don't say anything!" cried Shelke as she turned and ran quickly out of the bar.

 "Shelke!" called Tifa trying to get her to stop but it was too late, she was gone.

 Shelke ran far away from Midgar. She ran half way near her cottage but that was not where she was heading. She eventually made it to the their place under the tree where collapsed and tried to control her emotions. Her tears were falling down her numb cheeks and Shelke couldn't even get them to stop.

 "S-stop!" she said touching them. "I command you to stop."

 At that she bowed her head and just curled up into a ball. Vincent . . . .She knew this was eventually going to happen. Had she jinxed it? Perhaps if she wouldn't have mentioned it then—oh why take her Vincent away from her?

 Shelke had stayed there till night came. It was then she saw in the sky that they had returned. She inhaled and stood up weakly. She knew she had to be strong and go back to the city of Edge.

 She walked all the way back to the city. It took her a while to get there, but once she had she found all were waiting for her. Barret and Cid were outside the bar and saw her coming. They came up to her and took her with them into the bar.

 Shelke held her head up high not wanting to be weak or even seem it. But in fact she was just a sad and scared little girl. Everyone was silent. She scanned around seeing all accounted for—expect Vincent.

 "Vincent Valentine . . . he accompanied you did he not?" she asked as she looked at the leader—Cloud.

 "Shelke," he said his voice low at first as he took a step toward her.

 Shelke wanted to back away but she didn't. She just cast her eyes down for a moment and then fought with herself to bring them back up. She even fought back the tears that would soon be coming.

 Shelke looked over to see Tifa placing her fingers on her lips and just closing her eyes—probably trying to shut out reality. Yuffie was doing something similar. She looked confused and angered. Shelke knew she was going to find out why soon.

 "Vincent he," started Cloud.

 "Where is Vincent Valentine?" asked Shelke more firmly tired of not knowing the hard truth.

 "Gone," said Cloud.

 At that Shelke was stabbed in the heart. Her throat tightened up to where she almost couldn't breath. She could not feel her tears begin to come though they did not fall down her cheeks yet.

 "He was shot down," said Cloud. "He looked okay when he fell but then—after the battle was over—he was nowhere to be found."

 At that a visible tear fell down Shelke's emotionless face.

 "Shelke we searched for him, but no one has seen him," said Cloud taking another step forward.

 "Did he . . . did he land in the wrong location?" asked Shelke casting her face away.

 "Hm, does he ever not?" asked Cloud placing his fists on his hips.

 "I should have been there . . . to . . . to guide him to the right location, but I—" started Shelke.

 "Shelke this is not your fault!" said Tifa jumping in. "Your job isn't to keep track of all the soldiers."

 "But it is," said Shelke looking at her with emotionless eyes, no tears visible. "If I don't then who will?"

 "Shelke!" said Yuffie catching her attention. "He would have been okay if it wasn't for those deepground guys knocking him out!"

 All turned to Yuffie. Yuffie had soon noticed what she said and so covered her mouth. She backed away and cast her eyes down saying—

 "Uh—sorry."

 "What she means Shelke is that when Vincent was last seen two deepground soldiers came up behind him and electrocuted him. He went down shortly after and hasn't been seen since," said Cloud casting his eyes down for a split second.

 "But don't worry 'cause he's Vincent Valentine!" said Yuffie with a smile trying to be optimistic. "He can get out of anything."

 "But what if he's dead Yuffie?" asked Tifa. "You can't get out of death."

 "Hey if Sephiroth can do it then why can't our Vincent?" asked Yuffie still her optimistic self.

 All then silenced as Reeve walked in. All eyes were on him now, but the look on his face wasn't welcoming neither. He took a glance at Shelke and saw the ache for happiness and good news in her eyes, but he just sighed and looked away.

 "Well?" asked Cid.

 Reeve shook his head to and fro. He looked at the gang and said—

 "We did a whole sweep of the battlefield. Vincent was—nowhere to be found. Either he's dead or has been captured."

 "Why would deepground want Vincent?" asked Yuffie taking a step forward to Reeve.

 "Your guess is as good as mine," said Reeve. "But if he is he'll probably spend the rest of his life in a tube if we don't find him."

 "Well do you have people searching now?" asked Cid.

 "Yes but with Deepground—it could take a long time before we even find the first clue as to where he is. We may never find him at all—it might just be up to him to escape wherever he is," said Reeve bowing his head a bit.

 His eyes glanced at Shelke who had cast her eyes down in sadness. They were so heavy with it and darkness consumed them. He wished he could have told her something good about her husband. He just inhaled and straightened saying—

 "If I have find anything you'll be hearing from me, good-bye," he said turning and leaving.

 The bar could never have been more silent as Reeve left. Shelke just gazed at the door and then cast her eyes down. She wished Vincent would already make his surprise appearance but if he were going to—he would have done it already.

 She remembered the last time he vanished like this it had been a week or two before they found him again. This was different though—at least she hoped not. She dropped her shoulders and all could see she was sad. She almost jumped as she felt herself be embraced by Tifa who held her close.

 Shelke did nothing but gaze into darkness. Once she closed her eyes and opened them again a tears ran down each of her eyes. She had some clod sadness she did. It was so hard for her to express emotion but with all that had been happening—she had been learning each one at a time.

 This one—was sadness.


	5. Not Completely Alone

It had been months now since Vincent vanished. Three to be exact. Shelke seemed to have the hardest with his disappearance and all saw this. Some even feared she wouldn't be able to take care of herself living so far away from Midgar in that cottage.

 She did though. She even went to Midgar often. Some thought she wouldn't but she did. No matter what condition she was in or what the weather was like.

 Sometimes it was storming outside and still Shelke was there in Edge. She seemed confused most of the time. Confused as to where she should be. All knew that the part of Lucrecia probably missed Vincent and was making her this was.

 Poor Shelke, she was still waiting for Vincent to return but still he hadn't. If he would have been okay then he would have come by now. This Shelke, and the rest knew. This wasn't like the Omega crisis anymore—this was far different.

 Shelke visited Tifa often. Just staying at the bar and thinking to herself. Often she didn't talk to people unless they had something to say about Vincent—but usually it wasn't good news and so they refrained to saying anything at all.

 Many wished she wouldn't isolate herself like so but that was Shelke. She soon became almost emotionless like she used to be and no one understood why. They knew Vincent was her caretaker, but Husband and lover?—that was a different story.

 Shelke just walked around thinking to herself. She did this on many occasions. No one would bother her as she did this, but something happened as she walked around the bar one day.

 Many had thought it because of her sadness for Vincent, but they've never seen anything having to do with sadness get out of hand like this. Shelke seemed fine that day—but in side she was all messed up. It was a normal and simple walk down the hall until she suddenly fell down to her knees and felt sharp pains surge through her body. Shelke gripped her stomach and cried out in pain.

 She shut her eyes tightly and leaned over just wanting to die from the immense pain. Something else happened to her as well. Flashes of images ran through her mind and across her closed eyes. She saw them and they frightened her.

 She saw Chaos, She saw Omega, she saw Vincent, she saw Hojo, and she saw Lucrecia. She didn't know what all the meaning of these images was and this frightened her. Anything she couldn't explain scared her.

 She was soon found by Tifa, hearing her cries of pain. Tifa called for help and immediately Denzel and Marlene ran off to get it. Once the images were done and the pain vanished Shelke could no longer hold onto herself. She passed into darkness and was waiting to come back into the light.

 When she awoke she found herself in bed, but she was in the hospital. She found she was not alone. Tifa was there by her side smiling when she awoke.

 "Hey, you're awake," she said kindly.

 Shelke didn't say anything at the moment. She just looked around to find others in her room as well. Cloud, Yuffie, and Reeve were there as well. They were at the end of the room speaking to one another though.

 Also, Denzel and Marlene were there wondering if Shelke was alright. They were at Tifa's side just watching her. Both happy to see her wake up again and in no more pain.

 "Guys, she's awake," said Tifa getting their attention.

 All three turned to see Shelke's awake eyes. She just blankly starred at them though. None really looked too happy and Yuffie—well Shelke wasn't exactly sure what she looked like. She always changed moods in a flash. It was so hard to tell with her.

 "It's good to see you awake Shelke," said Cloud with a slight nod of the head.

 Shelke just let her eyes fall down as her hand rose to her temple. She let out an inward sigh as she closed her eyes just for a second and then raises them to the ceiling.

 "My . . . neural network has been acting up lately," she said slowly looking back at them all. "I've been seeing . . . images of things I do not understand . . . though I doubt they are Dr. Lucrecia's thoughts. I have yet to come to a conclusion of what they mean . . . perhaps . . . you can be of assistance."

 "Shelke, can you tell us what you saw?" asked Reeve taking a step forward to her.

 Shelke cast her eyes down and just scanned her sheets she was wrapped in. She opened her mouth and spoke saying—

 "I saw many things—many images—I saw Chaos, and Omega. I saw Vincent and Dr. Hojo. I saw Dr. Lucrecia as well, but I do not know what they mean."

 "I see," said Reeve thinking to himself.

 "That's it?!" asked Yuffie coming closer to her. "You didn't see anything else?"

 "Easy there Yuffie," said Tifa making her not get so close to Shelke. "She's already been through enough as it is."

 "Shelke," said Reeve looking at her softly. "What was your relationship with Vincent?"

 Shelke looked at him with slightly confused eyes. She knew he knew, but then glanced quickly at everyone else in the room and saw what Reeve wanted. He wanted her to tell the truth now seeing how he saw it fit at the moment. Shelke cast her gaze down and didn't speak.

 "Shelke you're pregnant with someone's child, now don't give us the silent treatment!" said Yuffie throwing her arms up and down.

 Shelke's mouth opened slightly as she took a quick glance at Yuffie, but soon her eyes fell back down. All waited for her response, but knew more words had to be said until she spoke herself.

 "Shelke," started Tifa trying to be as caring as possible. "Is Vincent the father?"

 Shelke still didn't say anything. She didn't even look at anyone. No one could actually tell what was going through her mind at the moment. Many guessed it was questions as to how, but they weren't sure.

 They would wait until she spoke though. Reeve knew of their relationship, but didn't want to be the one to tell everyone. He wanted Shelke to be straightforward and be honest. It was the least she could do on the abstinence of Vincent.

 "Vincent Valentine," spoke Shelke with her eyes still cast down. "Was my husband."

 To those who didn't know, which was most of them in that room, widened their eyes. They didn't think Vincent would actually marry Shelke at this young age—well—form.

 "As well as lover. He was . . . so kind to me," said Shelke fiddling with her fingers now. "I didn't want to marry him at first seeing how all married couples . . . well he said there was more to marriage than just that, but . . . three months ago we . . ."

 "I see," said Reeve seeing her pause but knowing her suggestion.

 Shelke's eyes then turned to everyone as she opened her mouth and said—

 "It was just once. It was the night before Vincent . . . disappeared."

 At that Shelke cast her eyes down and just wished to be left alone.

 "Nuh! What was Vincent thinking?!" asked Yuffie tossing her arms up in the air.

 "Hhh, I had a feeling something like this was going to happen," sighed Reeve shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Shelke do you understand what kind of danger you're in?"

 "Well a lot!" said Yuffie almost shouting.

 "Yuffie, please," said Tifa signaling her to keep it down.

 "Oops, sorry," said Yuffie backing up and clasping her hands together tightly so not to let them fly off anymore.

 "So what do you want to do Shelke?" asked Cloud.

 Shelke cast her eyes down again and just scanned her thoughts. How was she to know? She had never thought something like this could happen. It was just one night.

 "I'm not—I'm not sure," she said casting her blue eyes up at everyone.

 "Shelke you could have more spells like you had a while ago," said Tifa. "That's neither good for you or the baby."

 "What else am I to do?" asked Shelke. "I will not get rid of it."

 "No, that'd be too dangerous either way," said Reeve shaking his head. "But I must suggest you not live by yourself anymore. Or out in the country. If anything were to happen to you out there I doubt any of us would be able to help you or at least get you to a hospital."

 "Then what do you propose?" asked Shelke.

 "That you stay with us," said Tifa giving a smile to her.

 "I'd be best," said Reeve. "That way we can keep an eye on you just in case anything happened."

 "And you'll be close to help," said Cloud with his arms crossed.

 "I have no say in the matter do I?" asked Shelke casting her eyes off to the right.

 "It's for your own good, and the child's," said Reeve trying to make her understand the dangers.

 "What would Vincent want Shelke?" asked Tifa.

 Shelke's eyes scanned her thoughts wondering what'd he'd say. Her thoughts soon took her to an image of Vincent. He was smiling as the sun beamed down on him in the valley. His hair was being blown by the warm wind.

 "Do it Shelke," he said to her with that smile of his.

 Sadness soon crept over Shelke as the image of him vanished. Last to be seen was his smile. She cast her eyes downward in sadness and dropped her shoulders. She stopped fiddling with her fingers and now they lay limp in her lap.

 She lightly inhaled as she said—

 "Vincent Valentine . . . if I know him as well as I think . . . he'd want what's best for me."

 "Good," said Reeve with a nod of his head.

 At that Reeve turned to leave, but stopped to look at Shelke one last time. He sighed and said—

 "I'll be back to check up on you. Take care."

 At that he left and all was quiet. Even though there was a lot to comprehend Shelke didn't seem so scared. Yes she was a little too underdeveloped, body-wise, to be having a child but she was mentally strong and would pull through. At least . . . that's what everyone thought and hoped.


	6. Hardly Living On

Now it was like Tifa had three children to take care of, but Shelke was far different than any child and no one would dare call her a child. Shelke was very mature and smart. She was 20 and so why wouldn't she be? Even though her outward appearance didn't show her age it was true.

Denzel and Marlene were happy to add her to the family. Even they knew she was no child and so didn't treat her like one. They respected her like any other adult no matter if her head didn't reach above theirs or not. Marlene was especially happy to have her around for she said she was like an older sister to her, physical form.

Denzel took great care of her. They were both about the same size in physical form, but Denzel was taller and would grow taller. He was a boy and so they always do, but he'd protect her like a younger sister if ever she needed it. Especially in her frail condition she be in now.

Tifa and Cloud were glad the kids grew accustomed to Shelke and that they took gentle care of her. It was good for them and for Shelke. She needed to learn to be around children. Especially ones so close to her physical form.

When Shelke was to have her child the child would pretty much be like a younger sibling to Shelke—as always—in physical form. They did hope though—she'd be able to raise him or her good just like Vincent would if he were there now. This matter always arose with Shelke. Sometimes she was afraid it'd need a father figure 'less it go evil.

But everyone had to tell her that was not always the case. Cloud's father died when he was young and look how he turned out . . . okay sometimes that was a bad example but nonetheless they all knew Shelke knew just enough to mother her child wisely and make sure their way would be a bright one. Shelke, though, didn't think she was capable of mothering her child. She thought about giving her child up many a time—but everyone else bid her not to seeing how she'd be more miserable than now for her child was the only thing she had of Vincent—she'd miss him or her too dearly if such a thing occurred.

Shelke would simply disappear into nothing . . . just like Lucrecia. She knew very well what happened last time Lucrecia gave her child away—darkness and evil. Sephiroth was a good example of mistake a mother could do about giving a child up when you are well fit to raise them yourself. Shelke had many a time to reflect on this and many a time she was in thought.

As the fifth month went by the gentle swell was enlarging just enough to know that she simply wasn't overweight. While her stomach stretched to make room for the child the rest of her body pretty much stayed the same. Yes she had her normal growth spurts but her body still stayed the same—in fact you couldn't tell she was with child until she turned to you.

Shelke was advised to stay indoors most of her pregnancy. It wasn't every day a young child became pregnant. Shelke seeing how she was not a little child could have often argued this, but it wasn't—Shelke was silent to many matters, always in thought . . . just like a certain Valentine they once knew.

She was always in a downward mood it seemed, but in truth she was deep in thought not wanting to express her feelings just yet. Many would see her just sitting by herself with one hand on her enlarging swell that still wasn't a pain yet. They knew when to leave someone alone—but every now and then someone needed another to talk to.

"How is everything going Shelke?" asked Cloud coming up to her and sitting next to her.

Shelke's eyes traveled to cloud and then back again. She tilted her head the right and said—

"I'm not too sure. I don't really know how to answer you're question."

"Well, most people say they're fine," said Cloud with a shake of his head. "But at least you're honest."

"I have been feeling it inside me lately," she said casting her eyes down to her belly.

"Hm, well that's a good sign, or so I've heard," said Cloud with a small curl at the corner of his lips.

"So I've been told," said Shelke looking at Cloud. "It's just . . . I'm beginning to feel . . . numb."

"In what ways?" asked Cloud narrowing his eyes just a bit.

"All," said Shelke inhaling and then slowly exhaling. "But I guess it's just my fears getting in the way."

"Could be, but then that just means you need to face them Shelke," said Cloud. "I'll see you around."

At that Cloud left her. Shelke's eyes followed him until he turned a corner down the hall not to be seen again. Shelke just cast her eyes down and sighed. What was she doing here, like this? She was just a little girl so lost in a dark world.

Shelke got up and readied to head to her room but fell short of that. Another pain struck her without warning. Her eyes widened in an instant feeling it's sudden shock. Soon her eyes were closed shut as she fell to her knees crying out in pain.

It hurt so much to where she couldn't breathe. She inhaled trying to but it wasn't working. All she could do was cry out in pain. Leaning over in agony.

Shelke was even deaf to everything around her unaware of the loud footsteps scrambling to her. Cloud and Tifa had run to her and knelt down to pick her up. All Shelke could do was give up her arm to them so they could help her up.

Cloud and Tifa picked up Shelke and took her to help. The pain soon resided and Shelke was free to come back. She was very silent to all this though only saying she kept seeing the images. Shelke inhaled fearing the loss of her child for she knew—this usually happened with incidents like this.

Not only the death loss of her child, but the darkness loss as well. She remembered Lucrecia's 'spells' while carrying Sephiroth. She remembered her visions as well about losing her sickly child to the darkness. Shelke, in no way, wanted this to happen.

As the months rolled by into eight Shelke seemed to get more and more weaker from the child. The 'spells' left her numb to many things. The child grew normally and Shelke seemed to be growing herself. The time was soon to come for the child to enter the world and so all hoped it would be a good entering and he wouldn't hurt his mother anymore than he had.

It was because of those incidents that caused Shelke to not want the child. Really, it wasn't she didn't want the child it was that she knew she couldn't care for it. Her body was crumbling away from all the stress the child was creating on her body. She couldn't take it—just like Lucrecia. Everyone saw this as well.

They saw her wearing away a little more each day and all feared for her life. They knew, when the time came, she wouldn't be able to handle the birthing. If so then she would die—and so would her child. They weren't about to let any of that happen though.

Each day Shelke would grow tired. Not just of sleep but of everything. She wasn't afraid to say it either. The child was breaking her down.

Her body wasn't ready for something like this. Many were still mad at Vincent for not waiting until Shelke was at least in her teens, but Shelke kept saying it was mostly her fault for consenting with it. Neither of them knew this would be the consequence of their love. A child wasn't supposed to be a bad thing either . . . but now . . . for Shelke at least—it was.

She was in so much pain each month as the child grew inside her. Sometimes she couldn't walk for a couple of days and she had to be bedridden. The doctors told her to stay in bed most of the time, but she was often found walking around thinking to herself. Most wished she would heed the doctor's advice but she didn't and that cost her so much.

Many a time when her 'spells' came on everyone could hear her crying for Vincent. It made them sad thinking he'd never come to her aid—the mother of his child. They all knew Vincent would run to her if ever she fell . . . and she fell so many times.

"Hhh, So tired," said Shelke as she lay in bed with Cloud and Tifa by her side. "This child . . . is making me crumble into weariness . . . so . . . tired."

"Well you get some sleep then Shelke," said Tifa covering her and then leaving with Cloud.

Outside of Shelke's room awaited Marlene and Denzel. They had concerned looks on their faces praying Shelke was alright. Tifa patted their heads and sighed—

"Don't worry, she's getting her rest."

"That's good," said Marlene with a shake of her head.

Tifa just sighed again as she looked back at Cloud. His eyes were downcast. Both knew she might not last till the ninth month. It was a week and a half away, but Shelke—as she said, she was so tired. She was dying in other words—they could see it in her weary eyes.

Cloud tried to find a better way to care for her, but it seemed nothing worked. Reeve and the others even tried their hardest but nothing seemed to work. She was going to die if helped wasn't accompanied to her. They didn't know what to do . . . and it was the hardest thing to deal with.

One day though, when the ninth month was only three days away they received unexpected help. Reeve came to Cloud and Tifa to check up on Shelke and found her pretty much near death. Her skin was beginning to turn pale and she wouldn't eat so she was losing pounds something never good for the baby. He had to speak with Cloud and Tifa first making sure they would consent with him as well.

"Find anything?" asked Tifa with a low sigh.

"I have, but it might be risky," said Reeve speaking to the two.

"Whatever it is we'll take it," said Cloud.

"Yeah, it's not like we have a choice. Look at her," said Tifa motioning to Shelke who sat on a chair watching Marlene and Denzel play.

"Here, take my doll Shelke," said Marlene with a smile as she handed it to Shelke.

"Why thank-you Marlene," said Shelke with a weary smile. "I'll hold her close while you're away."

"'Kay, thanks Shelke," said Marlene running off with Denzel.

At that Shelke let out a soft sigh as she laid her head back in her seat and closed her eyes to have just a little rest to get her through the day.

"Ever time she closes her eyes I fear she won't open them ever again," said Tifa starring at her with sad eyes. "But she always does."

It was then they noticed Shelke open her eyes and lift her head up saying—

"Someone approaches your door."

Cloud looked at Reeve confused. Reeve just inhaled and straightened saying—

"I informed 'them' about our situation. They were the only ones willing to help."

Cloud and Tifa turned their heads to the door as it slammed open showing some people they thought they wouldn't see a while.

"Where's the pregnant girl?" asked Reno placing his pole on his shoulder with Rude behind him.

Cloud and Tifa took a step forward seeing the Turks. They were about to protest until Rufus came in. He rode right up to the three and spoke saying—

"Reeve has informed us Cloud. Don't worry, Shelke Valentine will be in good hands."

Cloud and Tifa glanced over seeing Reno and Rude come over to the weak Shelke and Rude pick her up in his arms. Shelke could not protest. As a matter of fact she let out a little sigh as weariness took her in Rude's embrace. Cloud was about to go to her as the two exited with her but Rufus stopped him by saying—

"I wouldn't do that Cloud if I were you."

"Well you're not," said Cloud taking a step forward ready to go take back Shelke.

"If she doesn't get the care she needs she and the unborn child will return to the lifestream. Would you want that for her?" he asked.

At that Cloud stop and pondered this. His eyes dark as he scanned his thoughts.

"I understand she is the young bride of a fellow friend that has went missing. Mr. Vincent Valentine," said Rufus. "Would Vincent want you stopping her from getting the care she needed to survive?"

"Maybe," mumbled Cloud.

"There is no one else that will help. You should be lucky we have taken concern in young Shelke," said Rufus. "Now—you may oversee everything if you wish, but do not get in our way less you cause something most—unfortunate."

At that Rufus turned and left. Reeve gave a hard look at Cloud who gave one weary look at him before he followed Reeve after Rufus. Tifa soon followed with the children. Later she informed them about Shelke's transfer. Most came to see if she would even make it to the ninth month.


	7. If It Be

Once everyone came they all saw what the Turks had done to poor little Shelke. They heard about her SNDs and thought of a way for her to come out of her body into the network she was to stay in until the child's time came to come. That way she wouldn't grow so tired of baring the child and her life wouldn't be that much in dangers as the child's. This also gave Shelke's body time to rest for the day and her mind as well.

It seemed to work. Shelke was very aware of her state of body and was not minded at all. It eased every part of her and gave her more time to think. Also she had not gone through any 'spell' thanks to this idea.

She lay numb as the ninth month rolled in. All waited and watched. They knew time came soon and quick. All were concerned and hoped the Turks knew what they were doing. Rufus never showed any fear—but then again, that was Rufus.

"Can't imagine what she's going through," said Reno watching the young form swell up full with child.

"No—you can't," said Cloud watching Shelke with dark eyes.

"So . . . I heard it was one of your team members that knocked her up. Who was it?" asked Reno letting his head fall back just a bit.

Cloud didn't answer though. Why should he? Reno was being rude enough as it was. Vincent didn't need this kind of ridicule—especially when his wife and child were on the line right now.

"Was it that one that disappeared those months ago?" asked Reno. "So did he leave on purpose or was it somethin' else?"

"Don't push him Reno," came Rufus seeing Cloud ready to punch him right in the nose.

"Oh, sorry sir," said Reno giving off a little bow. "It's just I—"

"You're curious, I know," said Rufus looking at the girl's limp body as she lay on the machine. "But you must understand Reno that this is not her real body."

"It's not?" asked Reno.

"Shelke Rui, as she was once known, is now 20 years old. It's just her body hasn't been developing properly thanks to the mako doses she was given at a young age. Now that she doesn't have them any more she is just now starting to grow," said Rufus. "So she is no different from you or me. She also holds the last remaining data fragments from Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, Vincent Valentine's lost love."

"So that's why they—" said Reno.

"Exactly," said Rufus. "So in reality she is very wise beyond any of us."

"Huh—an egghead, huh?" said Reno looking at her. "It's kinda hard to believe."

"Nothing is anymore it seems," said Rufus glancing at Shelke.

After Rufus said that Elana came up saying—

"Sir, it's time."

This got everyone's attention. They immediately put on all the monitors Shelke's virtual consciousness. She appeared to them with her eyes closed.

Once they were opened she spoke to them saying—

"It is time. The child is ready to be birthed. I do not know if I can return to my body though. It has been drained enough as it is. If I do return I may never wake up—but that's the price I pay for life."

"Alright, be ready to perform the procedure," said Rufus. "Care to watch Cloud?"

Cloud just followed as all came to watch the birthing. Shelke was still limp on the machine. The head-attachment still humming over her head. Some say this was one of their scariest times in their life—some.

"Is Shelke going to be okay Tifa?" asked Denzel as he and Marlene looked up at Tifa.

"I hope so," sighed Tifa looking at Shelke.

Soon though Shelke was back in her body just in case anything happened during the birthing, but she hadn't come back to consciousness yet. The doctors went ahead and extracted the child from her for safety. Everything went as planned. The child was born healthy—but something was wrong.

"Is that—?" started Yuffie seeing the Doctors hold up the child.

"Hm, looks like he's inherited some of the remaining Chaos cells," said Rufus seeing the deformation.

"What are you talking about?" asked Barret looking at the covered man.

"You see—Vincent, though Chaos may be gone, still had some cells from Chaos. Since they shared the same body it only seems fit that Vincent still keeps the transforming cells," said Rufus.

"You mean—he can still change into Chaos?!" asked Yuffie almost screeching.

"No, but he still has the capability in his tissue just in case Chaos was ever to pay him a 'visit' again," said Rufus.

"Oooh, I get it," said Yuffie turning back to the child. "But what about him?"

All eyes were on the newborn child now as he screamed and cried when the Doctors cleaned him and tidied him up. On the boy's back were demonic wings similar to that of Chaos. Most were frightened by this, but not the Turks.

"Will he always have those wings?" asked Tifa.

"Yes," said Rufus with a nod of his head. "He was born with them. They are of no threat to anyone nor himself. He'll just have to learn to live with them."

"What of Shelke?" asked Yuffie turning to the clothed man.

Rufus was quiet for a moment as Tseng came up to him and whispered something to him. Everyone waited to see what he had to say seeing how Shelke wasn't waking up. Rufus was quiet for a moment longer until he said—

"I have been informed about Shelke."

"What the he-- is wrong with Shelke?!" asked Cid ready to bash someone in.

"She isn't waking up," said Rufus plainly.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Cloud taking a step forward.

"In her case it isn't good," said Rufus. "She is in a coma now. Her mind was well rested, but like she said—her body has been drained. Once she returned to her body the weariness dragged her into a deep slumber. I regret to inform you there is nothing else we can do for her . . . the rest is up to her."

"Shelke," whispered Tifa turning to the new mother still limp where she lay.

* * *

"Hhh, Vincent Valentine wake up . . . it has been nine months now. Your son cries for you. Can you not hear his cries? Can you not hear mine as I bore him into the world?

Though I was numb too much I cried in my mind. I know how much you liked to read my mind so I must ask . . . did you hear me? Are you even listening to me now?

I don't know why I am even talking to you, or trying. All I want to do is know . . . is know what you can hear me, but it seems you are deaf to everything even your family. How can you shut us out like this? Can you not take control of the darkness around you that makes you slumber?

I guess not . . . but I will still try. I have to—believe. I have to believe there is hope . . . for you . . . for me . . . for us. You may call me a fool, but I have to believe.

Hhh, wake up Vincent Valentine we are calling you. Break from your mind prison and wake up."

* * *

Shelke opened her eyes and Reeve nearly jumped out of his seat beside her. He smiled as he leaned towards her saying—

"Shelke, you're awake!"

"How long have I been out?" asked Shelke.

"A week," said Reeve. "When you said you were tired you meant it."

A small chuckle escaped his throat. But soon the rest decided to come in and see her. Yuffie ran up beside her with a big smile on her face saying—

"Shelke, you're awake! I knew you could do it girl!"

Shelke just gave her a slow nod as her eyes glanced upon Cloud Strife with his arms crossed looking at her with almost stone eyes.

"It's good to have you back," he nodded to her.

"My . . . son, where is he?" she asked.

At that all heads turned Reno who carried the bundled up little tyke in his arms to Shelke. Once he leaned down and gave him to the new mother he said—

"Here ya go . . . cute baby by the way."

Immediately after Shelke received him she uncovered him so she could see all of him. Something Reeve didn't want her to do just yet. His wings outstretched and Shelke's eyes widened a bit seeing this.

"Shelke," started Reeve. "It's not what you think. This was only caused because of leftover tissues from Chaos that Vincent still carried."

"I . . . see," said Shelke wondering what to do with him now.

"So Shelke . . . what are you to do with him?" asked Reeve very much aware of Shelke's thoughts about giving him up.

As Shelke thought about this something happened. All of the sudden she was in a room full of light and she was standing on her feet. She looked around wondering where she was. She saw her arms were bare of her son and she searched for him around the place she was in.

"Where am I?" she asked.

At that she saw Lucrecia. In her arms she held her son. His wings outlined in the blue blanket he was wrapped in. Lucrecia smiled as she held him close.

Shelke just watched as the Doctor took her finger to his small mouth making him open it. Lucrecia let out a small giggle as she looked up to the heavens above just thanking she had him. Shelke then heard her speak.

"I'll never give him up, never," said Lucrecia shaking her head as if she was looking at Shelke. "Never."

She seemed happy though and if she was happy—so was Shelke. Soon Shelke was back in her bed holding her week-old son. She held him close and repeated Lucrecia's words.

"I'll never let him go, never . . . never," said Shelke listening to his heart beat so perfectly. "He's mine."

Reeve and the others smiled. It was a good thing she was going to keep him. She would have probably just withered away without him. Now with him . . . at least she had a part of Vincent to get her by.


	8. Alone

The gang let Shelke rest another day just to be on the safe side. Though she didn't want to be parted with her son she had no choice but to seeing how he needed cared for as well and that she was in no mood to do such a thing. Shelke understood completely once she got her stats on her physical state and mental. She found that her mental was at its strongest but her physical was still a little weak.

"Don't worry Rufus Shinra," said Shelke as all watched her hold her son and bounce him happily in her arms just to make sure there was no sound uttered from him. "I shall start working on the physical capacity of my body as soon as I am able to leave bed."

"That is good Shelke," said Rufus. "I'm glad to see you are putting devotion to take care of yourself after . . . everything."

"Yes," said Shelke looking down at her sleeping son in her arms. "But being a mother has its priorities over everything else."

"Shelke, surely you're not saying you will let this child destroy you in both body and mind again," said Reeve extending his hand a bit.

"If it be so," said Shelke letting her blank eyes drift down to her child again. "I do not care for my own life anymore. I hadn't ever since Vincent . . . vanished. I only lived for 'him' . . . but . . . if life wishes me to return to the lifestream then I gladly will."

"Who would take care of your son?" asked Reeve.

Shelke just cast her eyes on Reeve and scanned him a bit. She then glanced at each person there. She tightened her embrace on her little Vincent and wondered who would be fit to raise him.

"I do not know," she said poking her chin out. "But you should find yourselves ever-so-lucky that I am well capable of raising this child."

"Alone Shelke?" asked Rufus.

"Hhh, perhaps," she said casting her eyes down. "We can still live in our cottage out in the country."

"Shelke you may need help so why don't you—" started Reeve.

"I've had enough!" she said bringing out a little anger, which silenced everyone by this sudden show of emotion.

Reeve looked at her wide-eyed, as did most. There were a couple of moments in silence as Shelke looked at them all in the eyes. After she was done she sat back in relaxation and then sighed again, shaking her head.

"He is my son," she said. "Mine and Vincent's . . . where were you to help Vincent when he was taken by Deepground."

"Shelke," started Reeve wanting her to know they did the best they could to try and help Vincent.

Shelke just cast her face away and held up her hand signaling for him to stop. Once he had she turned her eyes back to them and said—

"Yes you helped me through my pregnancy but what if I hadn't gotten pregnant and still wallowed in sadness? . . . would you help me?"

"Of course," said Tifa taking a step forward.

"Somehow . . . I don't believe so," she said slowly blinking.

"Eh! What has turned you so much against us?!" asked Yuffie hitting the sides of Shelke's bed.

"Yeah, is it that da-- child?!" asked Cid. "'Cause if it is then we can gladly take it away from ya! He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for our 'help'. You would have died Shelke!"

"We're all in this together Shelke," said Tifa softly. "We all care about each other just the same . . . when Vincent vanished Shelke it was like . . . a brother had been taken away from our happy family."

"Well that 'brother' was my husband. I was more broken than you could ever be Tifa," she said turning her gaze away from her and to her son.

"Uh, Shelke," said Tifa backing up a little.

"OH! You little BRAT!" roared Yuffie ready to strangle her but Barret stopped her.

"Hold up Yuffie," said Barret. "Now's not the time to be fighting among friends."

"Friends?!" screeched Yuffie looking at him with wide eyes. "That little—BRAT! Doesn't appreciate us! She probably didn't even appreciate Vincent!"

"Don't you dare say that Yuffie Kisaragi," said Shelke narrowing her eyes to her a little.

"What are you going to do little girl?!" threatened Yuffie ready to take her on any day. "I say the way you treat us is how you treat Vincent's memory!"

"Vincent's . . . memory?" said Shelke scanning her thoughts at that.

"Yeah . . . you're not the only one who lost someone they loved," said Yuffie lighting up a bit. "He was a part of our family long before he was a part of yours!"

Yuffie's eyes then widened and she gasped seeing a single tear fall down Shelke's cold eye. She didn't think she'd actually cry or could really. Yuffie had never been around to see this happening, but now . . . seeing it . . . it changed her whole outlook on Shelke.

"Shelke I—" she started not meaning to stab her this deep.

Shelke cast her saddened eyes down and just let another tear fall. She could hear Yuffie trying to find the right words to say, but not being able to.

"Vincent's memory," said Shelke as she slowly turned her gaze back to everyone. "I didn't mean to . . . disrespect his memory . . . I just . . . didn't want him to be a . . . memory."

"No Shelke I'm sorry I—" she started taking a step forward.

"No," said Shelke shaking her head unattached the tears from her face to the air around her. "You are right. I have been mistreated all of you . . . all of your kindness. I've taken it for granite just like I've taken Vincent for granite."

All watched as more tears fell down her face and her hands went limp around her child. She sniffed and then looked at everyone. How could she have been so ungrateful towards everyone? With all they've done for her they were truly the reason she and her son were alive and well right her right now.

"I'm so sorry," she said with the voice of Lucrecia. "I'm so sorry."

The Turks heard about this, but never actually saw it happen like this. Shelke closed her eyes and hugged her child close saying it again, but this time with her own voice—

"I'm so sorry."

They let Shelke cry for a little until Reeve decided it was time to cease all tears. He inhaled and sighed out softly. He took a step forward to get a better look at the child. Even though Shelke held him close his small black patches of hair was seen—taking after his father it seemed.

He then looked at the weeping mother. Her small hands gently wrapped around him as her fingers tightened and loosened. He gave off a soft smile as he had just remembered to ask her something.

"What are you to name him Shelke?" he asked.

Shelke lifted her eyes to him just realizing she had not named her child yet. Her mouth stayed agape until she began to speak—

"I . . . almost forgot."

"What would it be Shelke Valentine?" asked Rufus.

"Vincent's . . . father's name was . . . Gilmore," said Shelke looking down at him.

"Gilmore?" asked Tifa.

"Yes . . . Gilmore," said Shelke with a smile.

"Gilmore Valentine," said Rufus. "It seems to have a nice ring to it—just like his grandfather. I am not the one to complain of course."

"Hm, I'm sure Vincent would have loved the name," said Tifa touching Shelke on the shoulder.

"He . . . would have?" asked Shelke looking at Tifa with soft eyes.

"Mhm," said Tifa with a kind smile and a nod her head.

"Good then," said Shelke letting her gaze fall once again to the bundle in her arms.

"Shelke may I ask you something?" asked Rufus.

Shelke's eyes fell from Gilmore to the president sitting in his wheelchair. He was mostly cloaked by that white blanket, but still Shelke felt as if she was looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes," she said with a nod of her eyes.

"May I suggest Gilmore be raised in Shinra?" he asked sounding ever so in control of things.

"What?!" asked Tifa turning to him quickly. "Is this why you took her? Just to take her child?!"

"Tifa," warned Cloud glancing at her.

"Cloud don't you see?!" gasped Tifa. "They want her child for their own use!"

"Wait until he's finished," said Cloud knowing Rufus a little better than that.

"Why?" asked Shelke.

"Because of his 'unique' deformation," said Rufus. "Either way you need help raising him. He would be as if a younger sibling to you in physical form. Tell me . . . are you in any shape or form to raise him properly?"

Shelke paused for a moment in thought. She soon cast her eyes upon him again and said—

"No, but that is not your whole intention."

"Hm, you're good Shelke," said Rufus with a smile. "You are right. Another thing being so that we can watch him so just in case he doesn't 'disfigure' any more as he grows. Now I'm not saying he'll turn into Chaos like that of his father, but if his cells are similar then he can harbor the creature and his body could transform into something like it. We just want to make sure it was only a birth defect."

"I see," said Shelke hopping Gilmore on her shoulder. "I will consent if you let us live in our home."

"I don't know about that," said Rufus. "It'd be easier to keep him in this facility. That way. That way we'll be able to keep a close eye on him if anything 'unnatural' happened."

Shelke cast her eyes down in thought. She was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to live in Shinra but she didn't want to not be near help with her child. She didn't know what to do and Rufus saw her confusion.

"The child will only be needed here during his early years," he said catching Shelke out of thought. "Once he is older and easier to handle then you may return with him to your country cottage with us still surveying of course—just not as much as before."

"Hm," Shelke pondered in thought. "May I at least be able to take him out there ever . . . now and then?"

"Well I don't see no harm in that," said Rufus.

Shelke took another look at her child and then at everyone around her. She inhaled and shook her head saying—

"Alright then. I'll do it for him."

"Thank-you Shelke," said Rufus. "You've made the right choice."

"Make sure you come and visit us though," said Tifa.

"Oh, by all means you may come and see her and the child," said Rufus. "I don't think she'd like to blot her friends out of the picture just yet."

Shelke gave off a smile. She was glad to have friends such as them. Especially when they got their way.

"Yes!" jumped Yuffie. "You bet I'll visit!"

"I'll be checkin' up as well to see how the little Vincent jr. is turnin' out. I'll be putting it on your head Shinra if he doesn't turn out right!" threatened Barret.

"Hey—we're not like that anymore Barret," said Rufus. "The child will be raised to walk in his father's footsteps. I'll just . . . change a few pathways, oh but don't worry. It'll be for the good of Gilmore Valentine."

"Yeah, Shelke's just as accountable raisin' him upright," said Reno.

"Are you up to it Shelke?" asked Cid.

"Hhh," she sighed looking at him again who opened his blue eyes and just starred at her. "Do I have a choice?"

"No . . . I suppose you don't," said Tifa with a smile seeing Shelke now realizing the duties . . . of a mother.

* * *

"Wake up Vincent Valentine because we need you, because your friends need you, because your son needs you, because . . . because he has your eyes."

* * *

Shinra was now raising two children, or so it seemed. The eldest was just the young mother of the youngest. Both growing in good stature.

Shinra kept their word and let Shelke visit the country cottage she used to call her home with Vincent. The first time she got to see it again she was holding her young son in her arms just remembering the time she spent there Vincent . . . and . . . how it seemed like a distant memory now. Shelke inhaled as she was engulfed by the shadow of the door she stood before.

Reno and Rude were a couple yards behind her just keeping an eye on things from a distance. They waited until she actually entered the house to move closer and peak through the windows to watch her inside.

"Hm, Mr. Valentine here knew what he was doing when he picked this place out," said Reno looking around and liking the place.

"It is nice," added Rude as the sun glinted off his glasses.

Their eyes soon turned back to Shelke inside as they saw her peaking in the rooms. The doors still lay open from how she left them. They watched as she came to a particular room and halted just pondering her thoughts.

Shelke had stopped in front of Vincent's room. She scanned her eyes around the place and found it was still kept the way it was when she had last left it. The sheets were all tossed around and still not made. Shelke hadn't bothered to fix it just wanting to remember it for the last time it was used.

She could still see Vincent laying there just smiling at her, just welcoming her, just . . . being Vincent. This was the room where she gave herself away to Vincent and she didn't regret it a single bit. It was the room where she was made complete and . . . where Gilmore was conceived.

She still remembered the feeling of that first time . . . and only time. It was exhilarating yet—completely satisfying. She just hoped Vincent was satisfied as well.

Shelke then saw the two of them on that night . . . she saw herself gasp in quick pain as Vincent became one with her for the first time. Shelke gave off a small smile seeing Vincent calm her and let her know everything was going to be okay as he held her close in his arms until the pressure subsided.

"There . . . you see?" said Vincent loosing his grip on her after a minute or so.

Shelke saw herself open her eyes at him and just smile. Vincent placed his tender hand on the side of her face as he hugged her again and kissed her, continuing the process. Shelke inhaled and let out a soft sigh. Her eyes soon went away from his room and back around the home . . . she wondered what it would have been like being able to raise their son together in this place.

Shelke cast her eyes down as she turned to leave the place. She guessed . . . she'd never know now. Reno and Rude straightened as she came walking out. She looked at the two and said—

"I am ready to leave now."

"Yes ma'am," they said preparing the chopper for take off.

Shelke took one last glimpse of it. She cast her eyes down and left back with the Turks. She'd see it again, but ever wondered if she'd see Vincent again.

That question was soon answered as Gilmore grew. Soon his newborn blue eyes had changed to ruby like that of his father's. Shelke saw so much of Vincent in him and knew he'd look just like him when he grew of right age. Even the others said he was the spinning image of Vincent Valentine . . . hm, who would have thought that Vincent was with them all along?

Gilmore had grown so much and learned so much as well. Even though he had yet to take his first steps he could still sit up right and crawl way before he was supposed to. All knew that was Shelke's part in him—that he mature beyond his years.

She loved her young son and he loved his mother. Shinra was glad to see they were progressing well. Reeve was also happy to see Shelke smiling again. It was something she hadn't done since she lost Vincent.

It soon came to a year since Vincent went missing. His son Gilmore had grown quite a bit. Shelke had taken him to the place under the tree where Vincent and she used to go for picnics or to talk, or to just be together. It was the place Vincent had proposed marriage—and where he almost got turned down.

Shelke placed Gilmore down next to the tree just to let him look around. As she took her eyes off him she glanced up at the sunbeams peering through the tree's leaves and branches. She took a deep breath in and sighed. She slowly blinked as she said—

"Where are you Vincent Valentine? Why have you not come back to us yet? What keeps you from us Vincent? Why can't we hear your cries for help or . . . why can't you hear ours?"

Shelke cast her eyes down and looked at little Gilmore who just picked up a leave that fell by his side and only played with it. He smiled as his wings twitched. He looked back to see them and only fell back trying to look back to far only letting out small giggles.

Shelke bent down and sat him back up. She gave him a kiss on his dark head and stood up shaking her head a bit just thinking to herself.

_Come back to us Vincent because we need you . . . wake up so you can see that_, Shelke's thoughts muttered.


	9. Stuck In A Dream

**Hot Shot's girl: I am soooo sorry I couldn't update to you guys in FOREVER! Really my documents were messing up and I was just so frustrated :( Well here it is so hope you guys enjoy :D**

Vincent Valentine was in the dark. He seemed to be surrounded by it forever, but he just hadn't noticed. By the time he had it was too late. The years . . . had already passed.

Vincent seemed as a statue in the sands of time though he could feel now the wear of mortality. He felt the drain of his life but for some strange reason he couldn't wake up. No matter how worn out he got he could not escape the darkness that seemed to suck his life away. How could he escape?

He couldn't even think properly now that he thought about it. He kept hearing so many voices and seeing so many images. He put his hands to his head and leaned down only wanting the ringing in his ears and burning in his brain to stop. It began to hurt him and he felt as if he was going to explode.

"Lu—cre—cia," he gasped out trying to make it all stop.

Then, through the noises he heard her voice saying—

"I'll never give him up, never."

"Lucrecia?" said Vincent lifting his head up.

Just shortly after that he began to hear Shelke's monotone voice. He turned his head to the right and then to the left trying to figure out where it came from. It seemed to come from everywhere and from every time as he said—

"Wake up Vincent Valentine wake up. Can't you hear us? Vincent—Vincent Valentine—wake up—up—Darkness—cannot hear us—cannot wake up—from—your mind—dreams—child—wake up—VINCENT!"

That last word came out so loud that even Vincent had to cover his ears. But soon all the screaming, all the visions—had stopped. Vincent looked up and found he was no longer in the darkness but—under the tree where he and Shelke would always go.

"Uh, why am I here?" asked Vincent seeing he was all alone in the place.

"To be with me," came a familiar voice.

Vincent turned to see Shelke just smiling at him with her arms behind her back. His eyes widened a bit seeing her, but all she did was smile and tilt her head.

"Hi," she said with a kind smile.

"Shelke," said Vincent trying to come to her.

"Stay where you are Vincent Valentine," said Shelke holding her hand out before him.

"Shelke what is wrong with you?" asked Vincent.

"You left me," said Shelke gazing at him with cold eyes. "You left me to die."

"What? No!" said Vincent trying to make her understand. "I've been here all the time. Didn't you see me?!"

"You promised to take care of me," said Shelke placing her arms at her side and her legs straight. "You didn't keep to your promise."

" . . . No, Shelke what are you talking about?" asked Vincent grabbing her arms and shaking her gently.

Shelke just cast her eyes into his and soon sadness crept over them. Vincent didn't understand why, but soon Shelke cast her eyes down and closed them saying—

"I'm so sorry."

"Shelke what are you—?" he started but gasped seeing her disappear into nothing. "SHELKE!!"

But she was gone. He was surrounded by darkness again and soon the darkness began to drain him once again. He found himself fall to the ground and not be able to get up. He couldn't even speak; all he could do was mumble limp words.

He then felt his body twirl and soon he was standing again. What was going on? What was this darkness that surrounded him doing to him? Why was his life feeling as if it was being drained away?

Soon he heard another voice. He felt the presence of the voice behind him, but he couldn't turn around. The source of the voice he knew all-to-well . . . Hojo.

"Ahh, this one will do just fine, though I want a younger one. I'm not sure if he'll be up for a second time. He had gotten rid of it before."

"Hojo," he mumbled.

Soon the voice stopped and Vincent was left in silence again. Soon the silence was accompanied with visions flashing through his head. He saw Shelke, he saw his team, he saw Lucrecia holding something in her arms and shaking her head, he saw Hojo and he was laughing. Vincent soon saw what he was laughing at . . . it was him, but he was knocked out as the Deepground soldiers held him.

What was all this? He soon saw himself starring into a blinding light. Soon more flashes of images followed. Ones of his friends and of Shelke . . . she was screaming, but . . . she wasn't the only one.

"Chaos!" gasped Vincent seeing it's face screech and roar as she cried out in pain.

What was this?! He wanted to know. Why was he seeing all this? He wanted it to stop!

"Vincent!' cried Shelke. "Why did you leave me?!"

"Vincent," came Cloud's voice. "You left her and now . . . she's gone."

"What?" asked Vincent. "How? . . . HOW?!"

Soon though he found himself under the tree again. He looked around and saw he was all-alone. He then felt a burning pain in his mind. He grasped his head and leaned forward wishing it to all stop.

More images came. Images of his father and when he was younger, but . . . he had never been near this place. He saw himself as a youngling sitting by the tree just playing with a leaf that fell beside him. He saw him smile and for a moment he did the same that is . . . until Chaos came into his mind.

"No," he gasped. "NO!!!!"

He was soon surrounded by darkness, but this darkness gave him the feeling that the light was soon to follow. The feeling of slumber and when you are about to awake.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short. The next chp will be longer :) I'm just glad I got this update updated XP Well till next time guys bye.**


	10. It's Been 18 Years

**18 years later . . .**

"You may have blocked the others but you can't block this one!" said a dark-haired boy with a smirk as he took his sword up high in the air and lunged down at his opponent.

His opponent soon turned and blocked his attack with his armored arm braces. Causing the boy to be deflected and fall back on his butt.

"Heh, you call that a sneak attack Zack?" said the opponent with a chuckle as he took his arms back to his chest.

"Can't you give a guy some credit for at least tryin'?" asked Zack sitting up and rubbing his head with that smug smile of his.

"Maybe," said his opponent with a smile making sure his armored arm blades weren't harmed at all by Zack's hit.

"Could you at least help me up?" asked Zack holding his hand out to his sparing partner.

The other just gazed at him for a while. Zack only smiled trying so hard to make it look like he had nothing up his sleeve because usually everyone thought he did when he didn't. He just wasn't like that.

The opponent just smiled as he took his opponent's hand but just to make sure he wasn't going to do anything he gave a great flap with his wings and brought the both of them at least two feet off ground before landing again.

"Whoa!" gasped Zack from the gust of wind. "You know I don't like it when you do that Gil."

"Why?" asked Gilmore. "You jealous?"

"Not of flying, but of those wings," said Zack with a smile as he placed his fists on his hips. "Those wings—I want them too."

"Why?" asked Gilmore bringing one before him and rubbing it. "Tis devils wings."

"Yeah, but they attract all the ladies," Zack smirked again crossing his arms as he caught a glimpse of someone coming up to them soon.

"Huh?" asked Gilmore a second too late.

"GILLY!!" squealed a petite ninja as she came running up to him and wrapped her whole body around him.

"Nuh! Get off!" he said not wanting the annoying girl clinging to him like so.

Zack just threw his head back and laughed. He was glad at least Mimi wasn't finding him so appealing. Gilmore was the lucky one.

"Shut up Zack!" sneered Gilmore finally getting the girl off him. "Now please Mimi, not when I'm sparing I told you that."

"Well if I remember correctly you said not ever," she said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good girl, you remember," said Gilmore patting her on the shoulder and walking away.

"Uh, hey wait for me!" she cried running after him but soon found she couldn't follow as the lad took off in the air. "Hey! No Fair!"

"Oh it's fair enough to get away from you!" Said Zach with a chuckle.

"Err, You want a piece of me Zack Strife?!" roared Mimi turning to him.

"Uh, no, not now!" said Zack taking off running.

"Get back here you nerd!!" she shouted chasing after him.

"No, no!" cried Zack through a chuckle and a cry for help. "Gil! Gilmore help me!"

"You're on your own buddy," said Gilmore with a smile and nod of the head.

"Traitor," mumbled Zack looking up at him fly away and not watching where he was going.

"Zack wait!" cried Mimi behind him.

"Not on your life sis—!" started Zack but was cut off as he collided with someone.

A hard 'UFF!' was heard as the two hit the ground from the hard impact. Once Zack's blue eyes focused on the person he had just ran over his eyes widened as he quickly got off saying—

"I am SO sorry Marlene. I wasn't watching where I was going so—"

"That's alright," said Marlene getting up and whipping the dirt off her dress.

"Some gentleman you are!" laughed Mimi.

Zack just glared at her with harsh eyes, but Marlene placed her hand on his shoulder and said—

"No, I said it was fine."

Zack just smiled and let his eyes glance down trying to not let his blush come out as he gazed at the 17-year-old looking female. Yes even though, in truth, Marlene was 24 she still looked like a 17-year-old. One reason being because something happened to her at a young age.

Marlene had been struck with an illness that had put her in a coma for four years. She wasn't waking up and all knew she was just rotting away. It was then Shelke had suggested mako treatment just like she had done once before. It might be the only way to say her life—but then again it could be dangerous and kill her.

Rufus had his men work on it right away. Once they began the treatment Marlene's brain showed signs of recuperating. The very next day she opened her eyes and from that day on Barret had never said anything against Shin-Ra again because they saved his daughter. Though—like Shelke said—it was a dangerous thing.

Marlene's brain was still unstable and she could fall back into her coma at any time and so they had to continue to use the doses of mako. This resulted in Marlene staying in her 17-year-old body. Though—it wasn't as bad as Shelke's scenario of how she was stuck in her 9-year-old body.

To this day Zack still has a crush on her. Though he never let her know seeing how he always hid his blushes and feelings for her. But . . . he planned not to for long. Though he be just 15 now he'd one day hope to ask her out on a date.

Marlene may have her suspicions but for now she'll just pass them off as friendly gestures until she's absolutely sure of his feelings for her. After all—they are about 9 years apart. It was kinda cute in a way.

"Ooh, someone's in looove," teased Mimi making Zack blush beyond control.

"Just shut up Mimi!" shouted Zack tired of her shenanigans.

All Marlene could do was giggle. Zack just looked at her and smiled that big smile of his as he put his hand on the back of his head saying—

"Mimi—can't live with her—can't kill her so you don't have to."

"Heh, heh, oh Zack," giggled Marlene with a shake of her head.

Zack then noticed the abnormally large shadow that passed him and so his eyes were cast up to see Gilmore closing in low to the ground, but just not low enough.

"Gotta go," he said as he took off running after Gilmore.

Zack just jumped up as high as he could to catch any part of Gilmore to bring him back down to earth, but it wasn't working.

"Get down here you!" he said jumping up and down.

"Why don't you make me?" said Gilmore with a soft smile matching that of his own father's.

"Maybe I will!" said Zack taking out his sword and surprising Gilmore as he hit his foot with the blunt part of it making him spin just enough for Zack to grab hold of his right wing and bring him back down.

"You sneaky little—!" started Gilmore ready to lay one right on him.

"Boys, no fighting," came Cloud as he and Tifa walked into the sparring area.

"Eh, sorry pops," said Zack sitting up and watching his parents pass by.

"I swear—you are nothing like your father," said Gilmore standing up and wiping the dust of his pants.

"You aren't either," said Zack throwing his arm around his neck to keep him in a headlock but Gilmore just pulled out of it.

"Yes I am," he said looking at him.

"Says who?" asked Zack raising a dark eyebrow.

"Mom," said Gilmore with a smug grin.

"Cheater," said Zack crossing his arms. "That—doesn't—count!"

"Hey . . . if you've never known your father it would for you," said Gilmore.

"Mmm, no it wouldn't," said Zack shaking his head.

"You're right. It wouldn't," said Gilmore chuckling with Zack.

"Gilmore," came an all-too-familiar voice behind the boys.

They turned to see Shelke not looking much older than them. Sure she was now 38 but her body was saying 28. She had grown quite a bit and developed to her fullest. She had become a beautiful woman whom all expected her to become.

Her cold blue eyes had gotten a little warmer with emotion seeing how she had to raise a boy to be like his father. Her red hair had now reached her shoulders, it was cut every now and then to Shelke's liking. The curves of her body were perfect, hourglass shape was the ideal shape for any woman.

Shelke had her hands placed on her hips gently as she looked at her tall son who was about as tall as a full-grown man. With a twitch of her lips she spoke to him in her slightly monotone voice all were used to. It seemed that Vincent had still kept with him the ability in her to learn how to express emotions with her words.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked seeing his bare chest for the world to see.

"Mom I don't like wearing a shirt. It gets in the way of my wings. They get uncomfortable too," said Gilmore.

"Then why do you not tell me?" asked Shelke straightening. "I could just get Shin-Ra to make you new clothing."

"But I like the freedom," he said with a smug smile as he placed his hands on his hips and flexed his still growing muscles and wings.

"Yes, but aren't you the one wondering why Mimi likes you so much?" asked Shelke with a smile as she turned from him.

"Wha-uh!" was all Gilmore could muster out as his arms dropped along with his wings.

Shelke let out a small giggle as she glanced back at her son who had now crossed his arms seeing how he couldn't win this part of the conversation with his mother. She was right—she always seemed to be.

"You giving your mother a hard time again Gilmore?" asked Reeve as he came up to them and gave Shelke a kiss on the forehead and a hug. "Hey lovely."

"Hey Reeve," said Shelke with a smile and sigh.

"Hi Reeve," said Gilmore shuffling his feet a bit.

"Have you no manner son?" asked Reeve. "Where be your shirt?"

"Hhh, I was just going to go get it," sighed Gilmore turning and taking off

"Ah, ah," said Shelke before Gilmore was but two feet in the air.

"What?" asked Gilmore turning to her and landing.

"Walking, remember?" asked Shelke.

"Hhh, yes ma'am," sighed Gilmore turning and walking off.

"He's grown into a fine young lad," said Reeve watching the teen walk off.

"Yes . . . he has," said Shelke casting her cold blue eyes at him getting ever warmer ever time she saw Vincent in him.

"He looks just like his father," said Reeve looking down at Shelke who leaned into him.

"I know," said Shelke glancing her eyes to the ground for a quick moment. "I sometimes find myself starring right at Vincent."

There was a slight silence between the two until Reeve backed away from the woman and inhaled to make himself straight.

"Well," he sighed taking Shelke's hand in his. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you something, alone, Shelke Valentine."

Shelke just smiled as she let the man lead her away.

* * *

"Where's Zack? Where's Zack? . . . Here I am!" said Zack with a smile as he uncovered his face with his hands just to make the little tyke before him smile or giggle.

The young golden-headed boy just smiled and let out a small squeal of delight as he took the round ball in his hands and tossed it at the teen before him hitting him right between the eyes with an even harder force than before.

"Eh," said Zack rubbing his forehead. "You're throw's getting stronger . . . at least it's getting higher as well."

At that Zack stood up making sure there wouldn't be a red mark on his forehead. It tended to be like that because of his fair skin he inherited from his father. Plus with his little brother learning how to throw harder who knew?

"Zack don't be torturing you're little brother," came Tifa as she walked up near the boys of hers.

"Who Sun?" asked Zack picking up his toddler brother and placing him on his hip. "I wouldn't do that mom. You know me."

"Hhh, I do," said Tifa with a smile and small shake of her head.

She then came up to her teen and wrapped her arms around his shoulders placing her cheek on his as she looked at her other boy who was the spinning image of his father—escape for the deep brown eyes he got from his mother.

"Hm, how's my baby?" she said with a smile as she rubbed her little one's spiky head.

"Oh I'm fine," said Zack with a grin.

"I meant baby-baby," said Tifa with a chuckle as she kissed her eldest on the cheek. "But if you insist on me calling you that—"

"Nuh, nope I'm good," said Zack handing Sun to his mother with a nervous chuckle.

"Hm, hm," chuckled Tifa as she held little Sun to her breast. "Oh—have you seen Gilmore around? I haven't seen him around lately."

"He's probably off searching for Barbra," shrugged Zack.

"Cid's girl?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah, he's got the hots for her or so I heard," said Zack with a mischievous smile.

"Oh dear," said Tifa. "Does Cid know?"

"Nope, not even Johnny her brother," said Zack running off with a giggle to see if Gilmore's been caught yet with the daughter of one protective father.

* * *

Barbra had just finished putting away some cargo inside the carrier when she heard a familiar low voice say to her—

"Hey beautiful."

Barbra turned to see a dark figure in the shadows. Her auburn hair floated in the air until they came to rest on her shoulders. Her blue eyes widened slightly but she knew she was in no danger.

"Uh, Gilmore," she said turning from him and continuing to put the last of the cargo up. "I didn't see you."

Gilmore just chuckled as he came out of the shadows with his arms crossed. Clearly Barbra had inherited her father's hickish accent. Just as soon as she put away a box he decided to wrap his long arms around her waist and just keep her there.

"Gilmore Valentine—if I don't get my choirs done my daddy will have my hide," she said as she turned her head slightly to him.

Gilmore just smiled as he placed his head next to hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder just smelling to sweet fragrance of her hair. He could feel her irritation of him as her chest heaved up and down in great amounts of inhales. This only made him like her more and not want to let her go—he liked when she 'exploded'.

"Gilmore!" she warned turning to him finally and placing her hands on his chest. "He'll have yours too if he found out you were on his ship."

"If that's the price I get for seeing you then so be it," he said leaning his face down to kiss her.

"Valentine—stop!" she giggled as she turned her head and placed her hands on his face to push him away from her.

Gilmore just smiled as he playfully continued to push his face against her hands. It didn't last for long though as her brother Johnny walked in with some more boxes to put away.

"Barbra I have some more boxes from daddy," he said putting them down and then straightening to see the two.

The brunette haired boy's eyes widened seeing them. He was never really a friend of Gilmore's. He would be if he weren't so attracted to his sister. He was a lot like his father Cid who thought no boy was worthy of Barbra.

"This isn't good," said Gilmore. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny just crossed his arms and shook his head. His nostrils flaring just wishing he'd go grope another girl besides his sister.

* * *

"Shelke," said Reeve taking both her hands in his and looking at her in the eyes. "Do you know why I wished to speak with you alone?"

"I could—take a guess," she said with a small blush and downward flutter of her eyes.

"We have been seeing each other for about 8 years. Ever since Gilmore was a little boy," said Reeve. "And . . . well I was hoping . . ."

At that he pulled out a small box, but inside it was a beautifully large diamond ring. Shelke's eyes widened as she saw this. Her mouth lay agape as Reeve took the ring out and held it between his index finger and thumb.

"I know that you still belong to Vincent with all your mind and soul—but . . . I was hoping you'd move on and accept this life as it is."

"I understand," said Shelke shaking her head.

"I'm not Vincent, Shelke," said Reeve as he got on one knee and held up the ring to her. "But I'd like to be more than just sir or commissioner . . . I'd like to be your Reeve."

Shelke bowed her head and blushed. She had forgotten what a feeling a proposal could emit. She glanced at Reeve quickly and then back away. She did this for a while until she took his hand in hers and said—

"I had . . . almost forgotten what kind of feelings a proposal could emit."

"And how do you feel?" asked Reeve standing back up to her and looking her in the eyes.

Shelke glanced away trying to find the right word to say. She soon looked back at him and smiled saying—

"Exocentric."

"Really?"

"Mhm," said Shelke with a wide smile and shake of her head.

Reeve smiled and hugged Shelke tightly. He sighed and gave her the ring. He placed it on her finger and both just starred at it. She exhaled sharply and just was filled with happiness.

"What will Gilmore say?"

"You don't have to tell him yet if you don't want to," said Reeve. "Is he still attached to his father's memory?"

"Not as much as I'd like him to be," said Shelke looking at Reeve. "Yes he adores him, but he's never physically met him and so I don't think he's as attached. Don't worry Reeve, he likes you and I'm sure he won't mind you as his new father."

"I hope so," said Reeve with a sigh.

Shelke then kissed him on the cheek and fiddled with her diamond ring a bit before she said—

"Shall we go tell the good news—Reeve?"

"Shall we?" he said holding out his arm to her.

Shelke just smiled as she took his arm and readied to head off to tell everyone, but stopped as soon as they heard some clamor from above where Cid's ship lightly sat in the air. Shelke's mouth dropped as she gasped seeing Gilmore flying around with Johnny chasing after him with a laser gun.

"Is that—?" started Reeve squinting his eyes trying to get a better look.

"GILMORE!!" cried Shelke with that mother tone she's seemed to be known to use a lot ever since Gilmore's interest in Cid's daughter Barbra.

Shelke noticed a couple of feet away Zack jumping up and down with a huge smirk saying—

"Ha ha! Get 'im Johnny!!"

She then watched as Mimi came over to him and pushed him for saying that about Gilmore. Mimi then looked up and squeaked—

"Gilly!!"

Shelke just looked up again and sighed. She hoped Johnny didn't put too many holes in her son.

"Stay away from my sister!" shouted Johnny to Gilmore who flew out of shooting range.

"Yeah, like I'd do that!" called back Gilmore.

Barbra had just walked outside to see this and once she heard him say that she blushed and cupped her face with her right hand. Gilmore just winked at her before he dove down to the ground. Once he looked down he saw his mother and Reeve only a couple of feet behind her. He landed before her and she didn't look too happy.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, once again in a monotone voice as she looked around him.

"No mom," sighed Gilmore with a roll of his eyes.

"How's your wings?" she asked taking a hold of one and stretching it out to make sure the thin membrane wasn't ripped or punctured.

"They're fine as well!" said Gilmore jerking his wing away from his mother's grip.

"Is it so wrong to be concerned?" asked Shelke placing her fists on her hips.

"I am well capable of taking care of myse—" started Gilmore until he noticed the ring on his mother's finger, which usually lay so bare. "What is that?"

"Oh—well," said Shelke placing her hands together and casting her eyes down.

Reeve soon came up behind her and placed his hand on his shoulder as he smiled saying—

"We're engaged Gilmore—do you approve?"

Gilmore honestly never saw it coming. He knew that his mother had been seeing Reeve for about 8 years, but he never thought they'd be anything more with how Shelke spoke of her lost husband Vincent Valentine. He looked at his mother who still had her eyes cast down afraid her son wouldn't approve.

"What about dad mom?!" he asked. "I thought you said he's still alive!"

"He might be, but more or likely he isn't," said Reeve.

"Can I talk to my mother—Reeve?" asked Gilmore a bit rudely.

"Vincent Valentine," started Shelke slowly bringing her eyes to her boy. "Is gone. Reeve helped me realize he is never coming back whether he lay trapped in some facility or death. I need to move on Gilmore. I just wish to have your blessings."

"I'm not trying to replace your own father Gil," said Reeve. "But I'd love to have you as my son."

"What would happen if dad were to come back?" asked Gilmore with his arms outstretched.

"If," said Shelke a little quietly.

"What?" asked Gilmore not understanding.

"IF!" she said a bit loudly. "My life has been mostly 'ifs' well I am tired of living like that. I want to heal Gilmore. I can't do that unless I have help. Will you help, with Reeve, heal my broken heart?"

" . . . I didn't know it was broken in the first place," said Gilmore coming closer to his mother to where he was but inches away from her.

"It broke the day 'he' was taken," she said casting her eyes down. "I just want a new life with you and Reeve."

"If that's what you want mom," said Gilmore shaking his head and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank-you," said Shelke with a smile as she hugged her boy.

"So," sighed Gilmore looking at the couple. "When's the big day?"


	11. Wake Up Vincent Valentine

"Do I know what I'm doing?" came a familiar voice through the darkness. "Of course I know what I'm doing! Once he's gone he'll search and search until he finds them. I know at least one of them will do. It's been 18 years. I'm sure there are plenty of young ones for—"

"Wake up Vincent Valentine."

At that all was silenced. There was only darkness, but he could feel the light. Vincent Valentine could feel again he could feel himself starting to wake up. He felt his limps outstretched on the floor—or—grass.

His ruby eyes opened to find beams of sunlight shinning down on him and he heard the gentle bristling of the green tree leaves. The wind was so warm on him and he often wondered if this was another dream—but it didn't hurt him. As a matter of fact it felt so real. This had to be reality.

His eyes soon found the strength to move. They moved to the left and then to the right. Once they moved down he groaned slightly as he remembered how to sit up. His stomach muscles were still the same as they clenched and pulled him upright though they were stiffer than normal as if he had been sleeping for a long time.

This time he turned his shoulders to look around. He gasped slightly realizing so many things. He looked down at his hands wondering what had happened to him. Nothing seemed to change seeing how he looked the same as he last remembered before the darkness consumed him.

He then looked forward and found a flaw. Before his eyes lay a single strand of hair, but it was silver. He took a hold of it and plucked it out of his head. He scanned it for a minute until he realized that he had aged. He took a handful of his hair with his right hand and pulled it before his shoulder to get a better look at it.

His eyes widened as he saw the silver streaks in his midnight hair. The hair so easily signifies your age, but then again it could lie to you. His gloved hand soon came to touch his face. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it but it did seem a little rougher than last he remembered.

He then knew it had been a long wile since he had been awake in reality. Wherever he was he knew he had been missing, but where was he now? And how long has it been?

_It's been 18 years_, rung in his mind. With two fingers still tracing his face his eyes focused forward trying to put things together.

"18 years," he whispered as he stood up and took a step forward.

He then leaned on the tree beside him with his metal claw. He bowed his head trying to comprehend everything. To remember everything.

"Deepground," he said remembering them knocking him out. "The dreams."

He remembered the dreams he had in the darkness that seemed to last forever. They were more like nightmares, but by remembering those dreams he remembered his friends. He gasped having everything come to him so clearly. He then looked at the tree he leaned against for balance.

"Uh—this tree," he said recognizing it as the tree he and Shelke always came to any chance they could get to talk or have picnics . . . it was also the same tree he proposed to her by. "Shelke!"

At that he took off running. To the cottage he ran and once he opened the door and called out her name his heart sunk finding it empty and she not there. As a matter of fact this place hasn't been occupied in a long time as he saw the dust collected everywhere. Vincent's eyes cast down in sadness fearing his dream about her being gone was true.

His arms fell to his sides limp as he walked in and looked around. It seemed so dark in there. He remembered when it used to be full of bright light—he mostly said the cause was Lucrecia's personality. But now . . . it seemed so lonely.

He then walked in Shelke's old room. Everything was neat and placed just like Shelke had it before he last saw her. He then went to his room and found hat even his room laid as it was last he saw it. The sheets to his bed were still unfurled from them two as they slept in each other's arms for the first time . . . and last.

Vincent swallowed slightly as he turned and left the cottage. Where else could she be if not here? Why hadn't she waited for him? He looked up into the blue skies full with clouds and the light of the big sun.

His questions lay unanswered. As he turned to the direction the city of Edge lay he knew that there she should be . . . hopefully. He looked down at his hands only thinking of how long it had been. 18 years? How can that be so without him knowing it?

Once he looked back up he inhaled and straightened. He needed to know the truth as to what was going on and if it's true of how long it had been. He walked quickly to the city and found that it had shaped up quite a bit in the 18 years he's been abstinent. Once he entered the city he quickly tried to find Tifa's bar.

At least that was still there. He was about to enter but restrained from doing so. Through the window he could see Tifa taking some orders. She looked mostly the same, but her hips were a bit bigger as if she had some children and she wasn't as young looking as before—her skin was a little rougher like his.

So it was true. It had been 18 years or so. He bowed his head not knowing what to do. They probably thought he abandoned them and hated him for it.

How could he just walk in and say he's been in the darkness for so long away from them and for them to forgive for being so long away? No . . . it wasn't that easy. He then looked up and noticed Tifa was leaving. If she were going home then she'd certainly lead him to Cloud.

Who else would Tifa be with? He could probably talk to Cloud. He always could and he'd understand about his predicament—or help him figure out what happened in those long years.

He carefully stalked Tifa on her way home, which seemed to be some ways off. Just where did she live? Where exactly was she going? Soon though she realized she was being followed. She turned around and readied to attack.

"Who's there?!" she demanded to know with her fists clenched ready to fight.

Hm, same ole Tifa. Though he would not reveal himself yet. Soon Tifa sighed and shook her head saying to herself—

"You're losing your mind Tifa. Hhh, Sun's been tiring me too much."

At that she walked off. Vincent continued to follow until he found himself at some Shin-Ra facility. This couldn't be where she lived could it? No matter he'd still follow.

He kept hidden as he watched Tifa closely. She met with Yuffie who was still as enthusiastic as ever. Just bubbling with energy she was that it made him snicker inwardly. He then noticed a young girl very similar to Yuffie come and nearly tackle Tifa off her feet.

"Oh, hey Mimi," she said with a smile as she embraced the young teen.

"Hey mom, can I go with Tifa and watch Sun, can I?" asked Mimi with a bright smile.

_So . . . that was Yuffie's daughter_, thought Vincent. _Well she's just like her, in mostly every way._

"I don't see why not," said Yuffie winking and holding up her index finger.

"Thanks mom!" said Mimi running off before Tifa as they left.

Yuffie just sighed and shook her head. She then noticed something in the bushel of trees beside her. She raised her weapon and shouted—

"Come out fiend!"

But nothing came out. She lowered her weapon and shrugged her shoulders. She sighed and said—

"Oh well—guess no one's there. But if there is . . . IF YOU GO AFTER MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE DEAD!!"

At that she smiled and hopped away. Vincent stood up and watched as she left. He then looked around and again made his way through the place that seemed to be a training area. He was about to walk elsewhere when he had to retreat back to his hiding place as a dark-haired and fair-skinned boy of about 15 or so came running near with a young child on his shoulders whose hair was golden—much like Cloud's.

Vincent wondered why the boy was being chased but the answer soon came as Yuffie's daughter Mimi came running behind him trying to get the child.

"Hey no fair!" she whined. "You already got to hold him!"

The teen boy just laughed as he ran in circles saying with a large smile—

"So—he's my brother!"

Vincent just shook his head and decided to move. No one noticed him still and this was a good thing. As he made his way through the place he had noticed come Turks around just watching the children. Some he hadn't seen before and realized they had recruited new ones.

It appears Shin-Ra's been growing again, but is it a good thing? There was so much on his mind he didn't know what to think of. He wanted to see Shelke and his friends, but then again he wanted to know why they were with Shinra when they hadn't really gotten along too well with them before. A lot has changed in 18 years . . . Very much.

Every now and then Vincent would glance at the Turks as they watched over everything. Hm, they still couldn't notice him—that was one thing that hadn't changed. Also as he walked he tried to figure out how to present himself and explain everything. How could he explain everything when he didn't exactly know what's happened to him in the first place?

Vincent halted his walk and just clenched his fists. He felt ashamed for abandoning his friends and especially Shelke. It wasn't his fault this he knew but deep in his heart he felt like it was. Oh why had Deepground done this to him? Why? What could they possibly hope to accomplish by keeping him for 18 years?

There was another time to ask questions. Right now he just wanted to see Shelke. He wondered if she had grown any. Of course she had, but he wondered how beautiful she got. If it had been 18 years then she'd look like a 28-year-old.

This made Vincent smile lightly just thinking of her. He wondered if she'd take after her sister Shalua or, if so, after Lucrecia. He'd never know unless he saw her and ever his heart ached until he caught just a glimpse of her. He knew he was close, he could feel it, but he found himself in yet another predicament.

He found himself engulfed by a shadow that came from above. He quickly glanced upward and saw it was someone about to land. He flipped out of the way and put his back up against the trunk of a tree not too far from where he jumped. He grunted as he held his chest lightly . . . he was aging . . . something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He saw the person land lightly on the ground with a grace that was almost inhuman. His eyes widened a bit seeing this young boy. He had the wings of a devil—much like Chaos' wings. He looked at the boy and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt—probably because it irritated his wings.

On his arms he wore metal braces that bore blades on them for blocking or hitting. He was quite tall as well. Tall and lengthy, much like himself. His hair was black as night and mangled and unkempt, probably because of flying all the time.

He was fixing his arm blades when he turned slightly towards where Vincent was hiding. Soon he turned completely with his wings outstretched as if in attack mode.

"Who's there?!" he asked almost with a snarl.

His fists were clenched ready to beat up anyone who intruded in his home if he had to. Vincent could easily outmatch him, but he needed to stay hidden. His thoughts were soon frozen as he looked into the boy's eyes. They were ruby . . . just like his . . . he'd never seen anyone like that before, but those eyes . . . they were his.

"I know you're there so come out!" he shouted ready to go into the bushel.

Vincent made no sound though. He couldn't even move because those eyes mesmerized him. He wondered if that's what his eyes did to everyone. They were so much alike—him and the boy.

His thoughts were soon cut short as the shadow came again. The boy took a leap in the air with a great flap of his wings. He jumped right near Vincent's standing spot. Vincent backed up as the boy landed a couple feet in front of him.

"Intruder!!" he hissed his eyes narrowed and his stance low as if ready for a fight.

Vincent was in no fighting stance. He just stood his ground and waited for anything. His thoughts confused him though as he saw this boy. He wanted many answers about him but didn't know how to ask.

"Why are you here?!" he asked demanding to know.

Vincent still kept quiet though.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a small smirk.

It wasn't a moment too soon until the boy noticed some things about him. Like his ruby eyes that matched his own. He let out an almost unnoticeable gasp as his eyes widened for a second. He had never met anyone with those eyes before and so this made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" he asked with his defenses slowly dropping.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me first?" asked Vincent with a slight smirk.

"Hm, so you have some manners after all—no," he said in his fighting stance again. "I am prepared to die fighting for those I love."

"Hm, I've heard that one before," said Vincent loosing his tense body. "I mean you no harm I'm just looking for—"

"Gilmore!!" came a familiar voice to both.

As the two turned they saw Shelke standing there looking at the two with wide eyes. Her chest heaving up and down quickly. She seemed in shock and Gilmore couldn't understand why. Gilmore gave her a confused look as Vincent looked at her with slightly wide eyes and slightly open lips where you could see the top ends of his front teeth.

After Vincent was able to take in Shelke's older look he inhaled and almost shakily said—

"You look good Shelke."

"Vincent!" she gasped feeling a little lightheaded.


	12. I'll Be here If You Need Me

Her heart hammered so fast in her chest it hurt. She grasped her chest trying to make it stop but it wouldn't. Gilmore didn't like the way his mom looked and so decided to run to her, but stopped seeing Reeve come up behind her and grab her shoulders saying—

"What is going on?!"

He then saw Vincent standing just a couple feet in front of Gilmore. His eyes widened in disbelief as he choked out—

"VINCENT?!"

"Vincent?" asked Gilmore. "You mean Vincent Valentine?!"

At that he turned to Vincent who slightly shook his head and said—

"That is true . . . and you would be?"

Gilmore suddenly found himself at a loss for words, which was quite rare for someone of his age. Shelke took no other moment to spare to tell him. She quickly said as she took a step forward and clasp her hands together—

"Your son."

There seemed to be an imperturbable silence as that rang out. Vincent looked at Shelke almost in disbelief, but soon his eyes came to reason and understanding.

"Shelke . . ." he said taking a small step forward but stopping himself. "I didn't know . . . I—"

"Don't come any closer to her!" said Gilmore with a stern voice.

Vincent glanced at the boy now as a father would his child. He then looked at she who birthed and mothered him. Her eyes were cast down almost as if she was in shame. Reeve soon turned her away and said—

"I think you have some explaining to do Vincent."

"Apparently I do," said Vincent casting his lips down into his collar where no one saw them move or barely whisper.

"So that guy is Gilly's long lost dad?" asked Mimi looking at her mom as the meeting took place.

"Sh," said Yuffie with a quick glance at her daughter.

They almost all jumped with the sound of Cid's fist hitting the table. All looked at him as he said—

"Da-- it Vince why didn't you tell us you were alive?!"

"Because I didn't know I was alive myself," said Vincent, his eyes falling on everyone and lastly Shelke who still seemed to not want to look at him from some unknown reason.

"What happened to you Vincent?" asked Cloud taking a step forward, his face stable.

"I wish I truly knew, but I don't," he said with a small flap of his arms. "It was like I was in a dream for so long and surrounded by nothing but darkness and nightmares . . ."

At that he looked at Gilmore who just leaned against the wall with his wings folded against his back under his shirt. He didn't look too happy. Vincent couldn't tell if he was mad or just couldn't decide what emotion to feel for a father he's never seen or known in his whole life.

"It's a shame—how I feel," said Vincent casting his eyes down. "How I've slept most of my life away."

"48 years if you count the 30 years you slept before you woke up first," said Tifa holding onto her young son Sun.

"So since you can't tell us how this happened are we gonna say you abandoned us on purpose or what? There's not much to explain for your disappearance Vincent. It seemed you vanished when we needed you the most," said Barret.

"Hate me if you want . . . I already do," said Vincent with his face cast downward.

"But it wasn't your fault . . . right?" asked Tifa taking a step forward.

"If you say so," said Vincent looking at them.

"Vincent nothing was your fault!" said Yuffie taking a hop forward with her fists clenched. "Those Deepground guys took you away from us! You didn't do it on purpose!! . . . right?"

"I . . ." started Vincent glancing at her then everyone else. "Can't remember that much as to what happened that day. Deepground may have taken me, but then again . . . I could have just left."

"But you didn't!" shouted Yuffie. "We talked to those guards who saw you fall!"

"Are you sure though?" he asked looking at her with piercing ruby eyes.

"I . . . I don't know," said Yuffie now feeling so unsure of things.

"There you see . . . your eyes can fool you," he said turning his head away.

"So what would you have us do?" asked Red XIII. "Treat you like a deserter."

"I don't feel like being treated any other way," said Vincent.

"Uh, your heart may tell you you deserted, but you didn't Vincent!" said Tifa placing her hand on her chest near her heart. "I may not truly know what happened to you, but neither do you!"

Vincent just starred at the woman with the youngling on her hip. Tifa hadn't really changed that much—then again—neither had their whole group. They were still the same friends he was taken away from 18 years ago. Sure they may have aged a bit and raised children of their own but their attitudes were the same towards him and for that—he was thankful.

"Now I say until you remember you stay with us as our guest—not suspect of being a traitor!" said Tifa.

"Well . . . looks like your friends have decided for you Vincent," said Rufus looking at him calmly. "What say you?"

With a small nod of his head and light snicker Vincent smiled and slowly blinked. He then looked at them all and said—

"Looks like you guys haven't changed."

"Would you want us to?" asked Cloud with his arms crossed.

"Guess not," said Vincent looking at the golden-head.

"Well!" clapped Barret. "Welcome back buddy!"

At that he smacked Vincent rather hard in the back making him inch a bit forward and roll his shoulder after the greeting.

"Yeah . . . like it or not . . . we missed you," said Cloud shaking his hand.

Yuffie then came up and hugged him with her daughter starring strangely at him. Once Yuffie let go she cleared her throat and said—

"Vince . . . this is my daughter Mimi. Mimi this is Vincent Valentine whom you've heard so much about."

"Your Gilmore's dad?" asked Mimi with a point of her gloved hands.

"Hm, it would appear so," said Vincent glancing at Shelke who had her eyes cast heavily and dark upon him, afterwards his eyes falling to Gilmore who remained where he was still looking in confused anger.

"Cool," said Mimi with a smile that matched her mother's. "I like your cape."

"Alright," said Yuffie taking her daughter away. "You can discuss his wardrobe later when we have more time."

At that they got out of the way so others could welcome him. The next was the Strife family. Tifa had a youngling on her hip and a couple inches behind her was the same young teen he saw holding the baby earlier and behind him lay Cloud.

"Welcome back Vincent," said Tifa softly as she hugged him with her free arm and then backed away. "Oh," she said seeing her son had grabbed part of his cape and so took his hand away from Vincent.

Vincent just smiled seeing her back away with her child. Tifa had always wanted children and now look at her. She had two beautiful sons with Cloud. Hm, Cloud must be one proud father.

Soon Vincent was looking at their eldest Zack. He just crossed his arms and looked Vincent up and down. He seemed like Cloud, but deep down inside Vincent knew he was friendly like the way he was before.

"Vincent Valentine huh?" said Zack still scanning him.

"That's right," said Vincent. "Last I checked I was still him."

At that Zack let out a small chuckle. Then a wide smile appeared on his face. He placed his fists on his hips and smiled saying—

"Well I'll be glad to get to know you Mr. Valentine!"

"You too," said Vincent with a nod.

As Zack walked near his mother Vincent looked at Cloud who followed closely behind his boy making sure he didn't do anything too—foolish. Cloud's lips curled at the end as he looked at Vincent as he passed and shook his head. Being with your child you hade to always keep them on watch.

Next came Cid and his family, with Marlene. Marlene shook his hand and looked him into the eyes with a kind smile saying—

"It's good to see you again Vincent."

"Marlene?" asked Vincent. "Shouldn't you look older?"

"It's a long story," she said with a smile and tilt of her head. "I'm sure you'll be filled in later."

After that Cid punched Vincent in the shoulder just laughing.

"Wow, you had us worried there Vince," he chuckled. "We actually thought you were a goner!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Valentine," said Johnny with Barbra shaking her head along with what her brother said.

"You as well Cid's family," said Vincent inclining his head.

After them the others welcomed him. Red XIII welcomed him back and Reeve and so did the Turks and Rufus.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye on you this time Valentine," said Rufus.

Vincent just turned his head in the direction his wife lay. She had cast her eyes away and bit her index finger thinking of many things. He watched as she left. His eyes soon came to Gilmore who just backed away to follow his mother but still he kept his eyes on him until he had to turn to see where his mother went off to.

"You can go talk to them Vincent . . . as far as I know they're still yours—for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" asked Vincent.

"Shelke hadn't told you yet?" asked Rufus. "Well that doesn't surprise me. I guess she'll tell you when she wants to. It may be a little hard on her because . . . well, just go speak with her."

With a nod of his head Vincent was off after Shelke. He went outside to see the sky had turned into night. The stars were shinning bright, but he wasn't focused on that. His eyes remained before him as he gazed at Shelke with Gilmore.

"Shelke," he said coming up to her.

Her eyes seemed to find it hard to look at him just like before when she realized her feelings towards him because of Dr. Lucrecia. Vincent waited though until she could speak.

"You've changed . . . Vincent Valentine," her eyes fluttered back and forth from him to the ground.

"I believe it's called aging," said Vincent noticing Gilmore had just crossed his arms as if being protective of his mother—and it was a good thing that a son does that. "It's only a few silver strands. Is it that bad?"

Shelke closed her eyes and chuckled in her throat as she shook her head. It almost hurt to laugh as Vincent watched the pain in her face make everything so hard for her to do. Once she slowly opened her eyes she looked up at him since she was still just short of his height.

"Why did you come back now?"

"I don't know," said Vincent with a deep inhale and exhale. "I guess, if I was a captive, my captors decided to let me go."

"But why now?!" asked Shelke holding her hands out wanting to know.

At that Vincent glanced the diamond ring and now understood why she was asking such a question. He took a small step backward as if just leaning on his heel as he cast his eyes down saying—

"Oh . . . I see why."

Shelke soon noticed he saw and so quickly covered her hands and said—

"I thought you were dead Vincent Valentine—and never coming back."

"Me too Shelke," said Vincent with a downcast heart.

"I'm so sorry," she said in an almost whisper. "I should have waited I—"

"No," said Vincent looking at her. "I've been gone for far too long. I—I'm glad you've decided to move on."

"No you're not," said Shelke shaking her head with tears filling them.

Vincent just raised his hands slightly to silence her. His eyes were closed until he opened them and gazed downward. A moment passed until he said—

"Who is it?"

Shelke bowed her head and said—

"Reeve."

"I see," said Vincent moving his eyes to his feet. "Then it was a good choice. He'll take care of you and—Gilmore."

"He has a lot better than you have!" pointed Gilmore.

"Gilmore!" gasped Shelke looking at him.

"It's true mom!" he said looking at her. "Where was he when you had so much trouble raising me?!"

"That's enough Gilmore. This is your father! I will not have you disrespect him like this!" she warned.

"No," said Vincent looking at the two. "He's got every right to be angry with me. I made a promise to you didn't I?"

"Yes but you couldn't—" started Shelke.

"I couldn't keep my word," said Vincent. "And for that I am unforgiven."

"But I can forgive you," she said taking a step forward trying to look into his downcast eyes.

"But I can't forgive myself," said Vincent looking at her. "Shelke I didn't know . . . that . . . our son. This is not what I meant for someone to watch over you when I was gone, but I guess it was a good thing nonetheless."

"He helped you know," she said with her hands clasped together. "When you were gone for so long. I'm glad I had him."

"Yeah, but I bet she didn't tell you that she almost died having me because of her young body form!" pointed out Gilmore taking a step forward.

"Gilmore!" she warned for the last time.

"You . . . had complications?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," said Shelke. "I was dying in those months and would have if Shinra didn't offer their assistance."

"So that is why you're here then," said Vincent looking around.

"Yes," said Shelke. "When he was born they helped me wake up again . . . you helped me wake up again."

"If only I could have helped myself," said Vincent turning away from her. "I've wasted so much time away from you—the both of you."

"Vincent," she said softly as she wrapped her hands around his right arm.

At the touch Vincent looked at her and there they stayed for a while until Shelke leaned up and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Vincent loosened against her kiss. It seemed to relieve so much stress and tenseness. He had forgotten how must he missed these, but now he loved them even more seeing how her lips were fuller.

As she let go of his lips she looked into his eyes with sadness as she said—

"That's all I can give you I'm afraid."

"I understand," said Vincent in a soft whisper with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry things have turned out this way, but I cannot break my engagement with Reeve. You can understand that right?" asked Shelke.

"I have to," said Vincent in a soft rumble.

Vincent could see the hard diamonds form in her eyes. Vincent took his left hand and with his index claw pricked the tears and dispersed them so they didn't have to wet her pretty face. Shelke turned her face away and just held onto his claw with her left hand leaving her engagement ring visible to Vincent's sad eyes. As her head turned from him Vincent just gazed at her hand on his and the beautiful ring she wore.

Hhh, if only he could have given her something like this then maybe . . . she would have held on for a little bit longer. Now that was a thing of the past. He had his chance to keep her and he blew it. Reeve has been there for her the most and he deserved her a lot more than he did.

Vincent soon let go of her hand and turned to look at Gilmore. My he was a fine young man. Very handsome and tall—Just like him. His spinning image that made Vincent a bit proud of the child he never knew.

"Hm, you named him Gilmore—after my father," said Vincent looking at Shelke.

Shelke turned to him and let go of his hand as she wiped her eyes. She inhaled and forced out a soft smile saying—

"Yes . . . I remembered Gilmore and how much you loved him. Do you wish I named him otherwise?"

"N-no," said Vincent, his shoulders stiffening a bit. "I like the name. I'm glad you went with that choice."

"Thank-you," said Shelke her body aching to hold his and just be near him again.

"I would have done the same," said Vincent looking at her who stood but a few feet beside him.

Shelke just looked at him and smiled. She then looked at Gilmore who soon found it uneasy to be starred at by his parents. His arms fell to his sides as he said—

"I'm gonna go find Zack."

"Alright," said Shelke softly. "Just be home in time for dinner."

"I will," he said walking off.

As Vincent watched his son walk off into the darkness of night the strangest thing happened. He heard someone speak as if they were right beside him like Shelke.

_Yes he's perfect. No! Don't let him get away!_

"Did you hear that?" asked Vincent turning to Shelke.

"Hear what?" asked Shelke turning to him.

"I heard a voice and it said . . . nothing, forget I said anything," said Vincent casting his gaze away.

"No, please tell me," she said trying to look him in the eyes.

"It's nothing," said Vincent turning his back to her.

"Please Vincent," she said wanting to touch him but refrained herself from doing so. "You used to be able to talk to me about these things . . . am I that distant from you again?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Shelke," said Vincent moving his shoulders a bit. "It's that I don't trust myself. I don't know why I keep hearing things that is never there. I'm thinking it's just from my dreams I've had lately. I'm not too sure."

"So . . . I can understand," said Shelke.

"Not if it's nonsense," said Vincent turning to her.

"Vincent Valentine," she said placing her fists on her hips. "I have lived with Dr. Lucrecia's data fragments in my neural network. I've been seeing things and hearing things that may make no sense to me, but at least I know it's not nonsense."

"Lucrecia's . . . data fragments?" said Vincent wondering if he was in a predicament like Shelke.

"Shelke, Vincent," came Reeve up beside Shelke.

"Reeve," said Vincent acknowledging him.

"I trust Shelke has told you the news?" said Reeve placing his arm around her shoulder.

"She has," said Vincent. "Congratulations."

"Do you . . . have any plan on taking her back?" asked Reeve. "By all rights she's still yours."

Vincent just shook his head and sighed.

"I forfeited that right when I let Deepground take me away from her and my son," said Vincent.

Shelke just looked at Vincent with soft eyes. It was like they were begging him to take her back, but then again it was like they were saying this is what was best for the both of them and that nothing could change the outcome of the future.

"You've been taking care of my family a lot better than I ever could or have," said Vincent. "You deserve them a lot more than I do."

"You can't just freely give them to me," said Reeve. "I'll gladly let you have them back if you want them."

"I do," said Vincent. "But I found out that my wants always cause trauma for those around me. Perhaps your wants can bless them. Goodnight Reeve and Shelke. I hope the best for you two."

At that he turned and began to leave, but before he was out of sight Shelke took a step forward and asked rather loudly—

"Where will you go . . . Vincent?"

"I'll be around . . . if you need me," said Vincent with a slight turn of his head.

At that he walked off—leaving his heart with Shelke and Gilmore. He wondered if he'd ever get it back again. It seemed nothing in the world could make him whole again but his family. A family that he'd so much like to know better but denied himself even that pleasure for fear of breaking their own hearts again.


	13. Keep Trying?

Vincent didn't sleep that whole day or night for fear of sleeping away another 18 years of his life. He couldn't afford to be sleeping away his life now. He was getting old and ageing just like a normal human. Chaos was no longer with him to make his body immortal.

He was so afraid to sleep now. He wondered what nightmares might lie waiting to haunt him. Nightmares of his friends and family would always be there to torment him and he couldn't have that—he wouldn't and so he decided not to sleep.

He stayed in the facility for a while until he saw it fit to leave. He didn't know how to though seeing how his friends would not allow him to leave their lives again for who-knows-how-long. It would be a difficult thing to do from people like them. But he'd find a way for he knew soon enough he, himself, wouldn't be able to stand this place with his wife and son being taken by another.

Vincent at least wanted to spend some time with the children, but not now. Just before dawn he snuck out and went to their place under the tree. There he sat down and just through of so many things as he watched the sun rise and light the skies a rose pink. He inhaled and slowly blinked as the rays of the sun lit everything.

Just as soon as Vincent stood up ready to leave he was met by a most unwelcoming good-morning. A fist had collided with his jaw making Vincent stumble a bit backwards. Hm, he was getting old. If he was younger he would have noticed that hit before it came. Ageing did make you get rusty.

Vincent held his jaw with his right hand just rubbing it. Once he looked up he saw Gilmore standing before him with his fists clenched and a great frown upon his face. Vincent was a bit surprised to see him wearing a shirt with his wings out in the back—he must have heeded Shelke and asked Shinra to make him a shirt fit for his wings.

"What is your problem?!" cried Gilmore.

Vincent just looked at him with confused eyes as he straightened and stood his ground just incase another punch came flying.

"What did you say to her?!" asked Gilmore, his tone of voice still not lessoning.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"My mom's been crying her eyes out ever since she got home from—from talking to YOU!!" he said trying to land another one on him.

Vincent dodged quickly and was surprised to see Gilmore quickly catch his balance with his footing. That meant he paid great attention in his training lessons. Gilmore turned to Vincent still looking quite angry.

"WHY?!" he cried.

"Why what?" asked Vincent. "I can't answer unless I get a clear explanation as to what I did."

"You said you didn't want us!" said Gilmore growling at him.

"What?" asked Vincent his eyes narrowing.

"My mom now feels like you've abandoned us!" said Gilmore pointing at him. "What—Are we not good enough for you?!"

"No, it's not that," said Vincent.

"Then what is it? Would you rather dump us on Reeve so you can be free of the burdens of a family?!" asked Gilmore. "Is that it?!"

"No," said Vincent.

"Then what is it?" asked Gilmore. "ANSWER!!"

"I don't deserve you," said Vincent.

"What?" asked Gilmore his defenses falling a bit.

"I said that the reason I don't want you is not because I want to be free of a family burden—by all means I wish I could have the wait of it, but what I meant was because I don't deserve you . . . I don't deserve to have a family."

"Why?" asked Gilmore his arms falling limp to his sides and his wings casting downward.

"Because I made a promise to your mother that I'd always be there for her . . . and I wasn't," said Vincent casting his eyes down.

"But . . . you couldn't have stopped that," said Gilmore his outlook quickly changing.

"Perhaps, but perhaps yes," said Vincent.

"Then why don't you give us a second try?" asked Gilmore. "I don't know of any man who'd like to see his family in the arms of another."

"Trust me—I don't," said Vincent. "But Reeve's a good man. He can care for you a lot better than I ever could. If you would have seen the place me and your mother lived in before you—"

"I have," said Gilmore cutting him off.

Vincent starred at him silent for a moment until he looked around and noticed that Gilmore even knew where'd he'd be and where this place was.

"Mom used to take me there when I was little—before she started seeing Reeve. She even took me to her place under the tree where she used to tell me about you and all you had done for this planet and its beings," said Gilmore casting his eyes down in remembrance. "Hm, I used to imagine you as some great hero who'd—one day come back and claim us as your own."

His eyes soon found Vincent again and his face became bitter as he said—

"I guess I was wrong though."

Gilmore turned to leave and fly away when Vincent heard that voice again as if someone was saying something right behind him.

_No . . . don't let him get away again. Why won't you listen to me? He has to be the only one—the only one!_

"No . . . don't let him get away again," came the words from Vincent's lips.

"What?" asked Gilmore halting his flight and turning around.

At that Vincent's hand stretched out to Gilmore to at least touch him on the arm. Gilmore looked at him as if he was crazy. His eyes followed his metal claw and he tried to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" he scoffed snapping Vincent out of his trance.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Gilmore shaking his head.

Vincent soon looked at his hands and said—

"I don't . . . I don't know."

"What did Deepground do to you?" asked Gilmore now seeing how strange Vincent had been acting.

"I can't tell you," said Vincent casting his eyes down.

"Are you—okay?" asked Gilmore coming closer to him. "By what mom told me about your attitude you shouldn't be acting like this."

"It seems to happen every time . . . I see you," he said lifting his ruby eyes at the young adult.

"Me?" asked Gilmore as he pointed to his chest. "Whatever for? What did they make you have a disorder against your own flesh and blood?"

"I keep . . . Hearing voices," he said in a hushed whisper, but Gilmore could still hear him.

"Voices huh?" said Gilmore leaning on his right heel and placing his fingers on his chin trying to figure out this anomaly. "Could it be you're suffering from a bipolar disease?"

"No, believe me I already have," said Vincent remembering Chaos.

"Do you mean Chaos?" asked Gilmore tilting his head to the left a bit.

Vincent looked at Gilmore with wide eyes. He didn't know that Gilmore knew about that little incident. He didn't know anyone of the next generation knew.

"Shelke told you about Chaos?" asked Vincent lifting his chin up.

"Yes," said Gilmore with a small smile. "She told me about the Omega incident and how everyone thought you were dead. I liked how she kept saving your life."

Vincent just shook his head and smirked. He looked at his son and sighed silently saying—

"We both did our share of saving each other."

His eyes then fell down in remembrance.

"As a matter of fact . . . without each other we'd not be where we are today. We helped each other in so many ways."

"Hm, that's exactly what mom said," he said with a smile as he tilted his head downward.

There was a slight pause of silence before Gilmore lifted his head and looked at his father in the eyes saying—

"She really missed you, you know."

Vincent just smiled an unseen smile as he bowed his head and placed his hands on his hips just gazing at the ground. He sighed and looked at Gilmore saying slowly—

"I'd be lying if I said I did as well . . . but . . . I didn't even know I was gone. I was lost in confusion Gilmore—lost in my dreams."

"What did you dream about?" asked Gilmore stepping closer to the tree to lean on it and perhaps play with a stick he picked from one of the limps.

"Well—many things," said Vincent coming to the tree as well and leaning on it a couple of feet away from Gilmore. "I dreamed of my friends and foes and of your mother—and of you."

"What?" said Gilmore perking up his head. "How could you dream of me when you never even knew I existed?"

"I've heard that people can dream of the future," said Vincent casting his eyes up towards the sky then down across at his son. "Every now and then—but I thought you were just me when I was little."

"What, did I have wings?" asked Gilmore with a nudge of his wings.

"No," said Vincent looking down. "But Chaos was with you and I think that signified that he was a part of you . . . just like these wings are."

"Oh . . . I see," said Gilmore casting his eyes down.

"Yes, I've had many dreams during my years of slumber . . . many . . . nightmares," said Vincent. "I seem to have them every time I close my eyes."

"Have you ever just dreamt good things?" asked Gilmore with childish curiosity in his eyes.

Vincent was silent for a moment as his eyes scanned his memories. He then smiled a little as he said—

"Yes."

"When?" asked Gilmore picking off a leaf from a branch.

"When I held your mother in my arms for the first time. The night before I left," he said with a kind smile to his son.

"Was she that precious to you?" asked Gilmore bowing his head and letting his raven black hair cover his eyes.

"Yes," said Vincent slowly blinking.

"Then why isn't she now?!" asked Gilmore jumping forward and looking at Vincent with wide eyes.

"Gilmore I—" started Vincent but halted his words once he saw Gilmore bow his head and let his wings fall down.

There was another pause before Gilmore started speaking again—

"You know . . . I always wondered what it would have been like to be raised by you . . . to actually be a family—maybe even have another sibling like Zack, but . . . I learned to stop thinking so foolish long ago . . . and when you came back . . . I thought that maybe you'll want us back and I'll be able to get a chance to know more about the great Vincent Valentine that my mom always spoke so highly of and everyone else always held you so high. You were their hero and my dad—what kid wouldn't want a father for a hero? . . . But now that I look at you and see the way you react towards us I see no hero."

"I never said I was a hero," said Vincent.

"But they did . . . I was so wrong to believe them—you're nothing more than a man . . . a man who's afraid to fight for those he loves," said Gilmore turning ready to take off. "As I said before—I'm willing to sacrifice for those whom I love—but are you?"

At that he took off with two great flaps of his wings. Vincent just watched him fly off. He bowed his head and sighed. He didn't know how much his son looked up to a man he never knew . . . a father he never knew.

_What are you doing you fool?! Go after him!_

This time . . . the strange voice didn't seem so wrong. He needed to make amends with his son before it was too late. Anything could happen for all he knew. Vincent started off back to the Shin-Ra facility to perhaps talk to Gilmore.

It took him a while to get back, but once he had he found the younglings already in training. He'd wait if he must, but he wasn't alone. He had run into Tifa who held little Sun in her arms.

"Hey Vincent," she said with a smile. "Still getting used to everything?"

"You can say that," said Vincent with his arms gently crossed.

Vincent's eyes then wandered to little Sun who delighted himself in playing with a toy in his hands soon deciding to taste it.

"He looks just like him," said Vincent with a twist of his shoulders.

"Hm?" said Tifa looking at Vincent, apparently not paying attention.

"Cloud," said Vincent.

"OH, yeah he does," said Tifa with a slight blush as she turned her face back to her little boy on her hip. "Hhh, he's getting so big now—yes you are, you're getting sooo big Sun!"

Sun just smiled as his mother turned her attention back to the man in crimson. She shrugged her shoulders and said—

"Have you seen our first?"

"Yes, I met him yesterday," said Vincent. "Zack right?"

"Mhm," said Tifa shaking her head. "Cloud insisted on naming our first boy that."

"What would have you named him if he was a girl?" asked Vincent.

"We both liked Aerith," Tifa said with a smile and glint of her deep brown eyes.

"Hmm, good names," said Vincent inhaling and taking in the cooler air of the day.

"Yeah," sighed Tifa leaning her head back downward then looking at her son. "You were supposed to be a girl. You were supposed to be Aerith, but no," she said flapping her free arm to her side. "You came out a boy and we had no choice but to come up with the name Sun."

"It suits him," said Vincent getting her attention again.

"Yeah, it does," she said as she ran his fingers through his gold hair.

"When did you two—?" started Vincent as he pointed to Sun.

"Oh—about a year and a half after you vanished. Cloud didn't want the same thing to happen to him or me like it did you and Shelke and so finally fessed up and married me," said Tifa with a smile. "Not long after I got pregnant with Zack."

"They're fine boys Tifa," said Vincent inclining his head.

"So is yours," she said softly with a kind smile as she twisted her shoulders back and forth.

Before Vincent could say anything the training was over and soon came out the children each going to their parents.

"Hey mom, hey Sun!" said Zack with a smile as he came to his mother and brother soon noticing Vincent. "Oh, hello Mr. Valentine."

Vincent just slowly blinked in approval. He then noticed Gilmore come out. Gilmore glanced at him then turned. It appeared he'd rather wait for his mother.

Vincent sighed and shook his head. He walked up to him and asked—

"Where's your mother?"

"I don't know," said Gilmore looking at him. "Probably still home crying. She was when I last saw her."

"Are you ready to go Gilmore?" came a weak voice behind the two.

When they turned they saw Shelke wiping her red swollen eyes. Once she finished and opened her eyes to look at Gilmore she saw Vincent standing next to him and just froze for a second.

"Oh," she said looking at him.

"Shelke," started Vincent never seeing her like this in his life.

"I should go," she said turning around quickly and leaving.

Vincent was about to follow her until he heard the warning in Gilmore's voice.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?"

Vincent froze and stood in silence for a second. He then turned to Gilmore who had his arms crossed and his wings pressed against his back. Vincent finally straightened and turned to him saying—

"Because I already have once . . . and it nearly killed her."

At that he turned and ran off to find Shelke. It wasn't long until he found her. She was far away from peering eyes as she bowed her head and hugged herself. She just wanted to be left alone, but her heart ached so much for someone—anyone who can understand what she was going through, but alas . . . there is no one.

She then gasped once she felt the faint familiar feel of arms embrace her. Her head leaned back against a neck that was covered by a buckled collar. Shelke covered her eyes and just continued to cry.

"Shelke," Vincent whispered feeling as if his own heart was being torn and tattered with each cry and tear shed.

"Please," she cried turning her head to the left. "Don't look at me!"

Shelke then felt the familiar touch of his gloved hand as it rose to gently stroke the locks of he red hair. She let out a small gasp as her eyes slowly opened. She then felt Vincent lift a lock of her hair to his lips as he gently kissed the fiery strands. Shelke then wrapped her hands around the metal arm that held her so close.

"Please don't do this," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Shelke," he whispered again. "I never meant for it to sound like I never wanted you."

"I know," said Shelke as more tears filled her eyes.

"No," said Vincent. "You don't know how much I'd . . . how much I want to keep you, but don't you see . . . I too easily drop something precious to me and I'm afraid of doing it again. Can't you see Shelke? I dropped you and for that I can never forgive myself. I still love you Shelke-Lucrecia and I always will."

"Why did life have to turn out like this?" she asked. "Where you be on one side and I on the other? Can you tell me why—Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent just smiled. He loved her calling him that, but at the same time he knew she did she was so unsure of herself and hiding so many feelings.

"I don't know," said Vincent. "I would say it was for a higher and greater purpose, but why separate two people who just got a chance at love?" he asked.

Shelke then turned to him and looked him in the eyes and said rather softly—

"Perhaps to have a second chance at it."

Vincent just scanned her eyes and sighed. His hands went to her shoulders soon sliding up to her collarbone and then next just gently caressing the fair skin. Shelke's eyes closed just taking in the feeling of his lost touch. She had forgotten what he did to her every time he touched her like that.

She then felt his hands come to her jaw line and slowly pull her closer. She knew what was going to happen next but didn't want to stop—never. She could not feel the hot breath of Vincent's mouth float down upon her plumb lips. She inhaled it and just longed for his kiss again.

Vincent was but one centimeter away from making contact with his lips to hers, but opened his eyes as that same voice returned.

_I need contact! Any contact! With him! With him!_

Shelke soon noticed his hesitation and so opened her eyes to see him frozen. She gently licked her lips that had been dried by his breath and asked—

"What's wrong?"

Vincent soon bowed his head and closed tight his eyes. He let go of Shelke and backed away as if something was the matter inside his head. He looked like he was aching in a way, but then again she hadn't known the volume of the voice.

"Vincent?" she said taking a step forward.

She then placed a soft hand on his shoulder that got his attention. He turned his eyes to her and just starred at her for a moment. He then heavily sighed as he straightened, maintaining himself.

"What is it?" asked Shelke with wondering eyes. "Is it me? Tell me Vincent Valentine—is it me?"

"No, never," said Vincent shaking his head.

"Then what?" she asked begging for him to tell her.

Vincent then felt the sudden touch of her hand as she slid it into his gloved one. He looked down as if in a little shock. His eyes soon found hers again as she smiled that same familiar smile he first saw her smile at Lucrecia's cave—the cave of crystals.

"Would you like a picnic Shelke Valentine?" he asked straightening and catching her off-guard.

"What—now?" she asked looking around almost blushing at the sudden change in topic.

"If you can," said Vincent. "I would also like that young son of yours to join us if he wishes."

Shelke smiled as she twisted her shoulders and leaned closer to Vincent as she said—

"I shall ask him Mr. Valentine, but I must say he doesn't take kindly to strangers no matter . . . what their relation."

"Hm, protective over his mother I see," said Vincent.

"He's been like that ever since birth," said Shelke. "But he's a good boy."

"That's good," said Vincent with a nod of the head. "Then shall I meet you in the valley?"

"That would be nice," said Shelke with a shake of her head.

"I'll meet you there," said Vincent as he turned on his heels and quickly left.

Shelke just sighed as she watched him pass out of seeing range. She then straightened and inhaled as she turned to go see if Gilmore wanted to come.

* * *

Vincent paced back and forth wondering where they were. Maybe they didn't want to come or couldn't. No, he knew Shelke wanted to come but what if Gilmore didn't? He didn't seem too happy about him before.

As Vincent thought about these things they all dropped as he looked up to see Gilmore descending from the clouds with his mother in his arms. Once his feet touched ground and he let his mother to her feet Vincent couldn't help but shake his head.

"What?" asked Gilmore. "I wasn't gonna walk that far on my own."

"You rely too much on those wings of yours," said Vincent with a smile.

"You would too if you had wings," said Gilmore pointing at the man dressed in scarlet.

"I did—once," said Vincent turning around. "Now . . . shall we have our picnic or do you have more important places to be?"

Gilmore looked at Shelke who gave him warning through her eyes. He rubbed his arms and tilted his head saying—

"Actually I have no choice but to be here."

Vincent couldn't help but smirk. He turned to him and looked at Shelke beside him. She still held a strange power over the Valentines . . . that same power she held onto his heart with even though she was physically weak her will was something more powerful than anything—Gilmore was just starting to learn that.

"So you're the mama's boy type huh?" she Vincent turning to him with an unseen smile.

"Uh!" grunted Gilmore his eyes narrowing. "I bet you were too!"

"Actually—my mother died when I was young," said Vincent turning back around. "You should be lucky to still have your mother."

"He should be lucky to have 'both' his parents," said Shelke as she wrapped her hands around Gilmore's right arm. "Let us enjoy the picnic shall we?"

"Let's," said Vincent with a smile as he held out his left hand to Shelke.

Shelke just smiled. Gilmore watched as his mother finally let go of him to cling onto someone else. It was a revolution to him for she had never let go of him like this. She always held onto him because he was a Valentine—because he was his father's son . . . and now that the father is here he guessed she felt it was time to let go of the son and return to the true Valentine.

Shelke's hand met Vincent's claw and once he felt her gentle touch his grip tightened to were he had a grip on her hand. Once he did he pulled her closer slowly and turned to lead the way to the place he had prepared for them. His other hand soon met her waist. Shelke looked down and saw where he had touch but she just looked into his eyes again and smiled as if he had trapped her inside some trance she may never be able to escape.

Gilmore just rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed. It was a very nice picnic that they had together as a family. All enjoyed it and the day was perfect on the valley. It was one of the times Gilmore actually enjoyed being with his family.

He used to shy away from his mother for feeling as if he was incomplete because of the missing father. Now that he was there he felt whole again and the feeling inside him brung out happiness like nothing else. He smiled and laughed to where Shelke had never seen him so happy and this pleased both his parents. Why wouldn't seeing your child smile and laugh?

"Thanks for the picnic," said Gilmore with a smile as he gazed at Vincent.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Vincent. "Me and your mother used to wander this valley all the time before you were born."

After a cool breeze ran through Gilmore's hair he smiled and inhaled. As he exhale he looked at Vincent and then Shelke who seemed captured by the nice day as well and asked—

"So—this is what it's like to be a real family huh?"

Both parents turned to their child and just smiled. They glanced at each other and Shelke just smiled. She shook her head as she turned her attention to Gilmore.

"Yes Gilmore . . . this is what it's like—"

"To be . . . a family," said Vincent as he finished for her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Too bad this can't last," said Gilmore with a shrug as he cast his eyes down.

Vincent just cast his eyes down in thought and moved his hand away from Shelke. Shelke took her hand back and just rubbed her diamond ring. Her heart seemed to always sink every time she touched it. Often she wondered if she was doing the right thing about going with Reeve—the heart was a mindless jigsaw puzzle to figure out.

"It's just the way life's pushed against this family," said Vincent almost in a mumble.

"What's wrong with pushing back?" asked Gilmore.

"Gilmore!" said Shelke her eyes widening.

"It's true mom!" said Gilmore looking at her. "You and—dad just sit here and do nothing. You say you wish things were differently and I know the both of you cry in your sleep for each other—"

"Gilmore not now," said Shelke casting her gaze away from her son.

"Then when?!" asked Gilmore. "You two are so pathetic! You say you still love each other but don't love each other as much as to fight for each other!"

"Since when do you wish us to come together again?" asked Shelke looking at him with almost fiery eyes.

"I've had . . . a change of heart," said Gilmore bowing his head then lifting it. "What changed me is just seeing this man I call father . . . he's just like I imagined him—"

At that Vincent turned to look at his son who gazed at him with affectionate eyes. Upon his lips he wore a dreamy smile. Vincent never thought he'd have his child ever look at him like this—especially when he had only known him for two days.

"I used to dream of him," said Gilmore casting his eyes down from his parents, especially his mother. "I used to dream of what he'd look like. He'd look mostly like me of course seeing how I don't resemble you in any way. I just guessed that's how it was and now—I guess I was right, heh, but . . . now . . . it's like you both want nothing to do with each other."

"It's not that, it's—" started Shelke.

"Complicated?" said Gilmore casting his eyes back at his mother. "I know . . . we've had this 'talk' before mom."

He then looked at Vincent and noticed how quiet he was. He always was in things like this. In problems of the world he kept silent—keeping his thoughts to himself, fearing that whatever he said it'd worsen the situation or not be able to help.

"Well you're sure silent," said Gilmore. "Have you always been like this? Is this how you get out of problems?"

"Gilmore!" warned Shelke. "That is enough!"

"You're right mother—it is enough," said Gilmore sassing his parents. "Wouldn't you say so—father? Oh wait you don't speak—how silly of me."

Gilmore had enough of this and so stood up and stretched out his wings. He inhaled and looked at his parents then outstretched his hand to Vincent saying—

"Thanks for the picnic Vincent, but I do believe I have to go."

Vincent just starred at the boy's outstretched hand ready to be shaken, but refrained from doing so as he asked—

"Would I offend you more by not shaking your hand or by participating to the gesture to say 'good-bye'?"

Gilmore just looked at him not knowing what to do or say. Shelke just sighed and bowed her head as she got up and said—

"I do believe Gilmore is right. Thank-you Vincent Valentine—we had a wonderful evening."

Vincent just stood up and bowed. He inclined his head to Gilmore until his eyes met with Shelke's one last time.

"Same here Shelke Valentine," said Vincent feeling as if his heart was being stabbed for letting a part of himself go.

Shelke just smiled as she wrapped her arms around her son's neck and flew into the air with him as he carried her across the clouds. Vincent just watched his life fly away. His wife and child—he'd miss them, but this is the way it had to be. But—he wasn't ready to leave just yet. No he'd wait a few more days until he took of to find answers as to why his life had turned out like this.

Perhaps the next day'd be better. Perhaps these issues wouldn't arise between the family. It seemed Gilmore wouldn't let them go unnoticed. In a way that was a good thing—no child should want their family to be willingly split like this . . . even if they hadn't known their father their whole life.

Vincent shook his head and sighed. He felt it was all his fault for his family's predicament. If he wouldn't have let those Deepground soldiers sneak up on him and knock him out then maybe things would have been different.

He would have been able to feel the exciting yet fearful joy as Shelke told him she was expecting their first. He would have been able to be there with Shelke through her hard pregnancy and let her know everything was going to be all right as long as he was there by her side. He would have been able to see the birth of his only son and hold his little form in his arms just to feel the pride of being a father.

He would have been there to watch little Gilmore grow and make new friends . . . perhaps even being able to provide a little sibling for the lonely child. Oh Vincent would have loved to have made a great family with Shelke. He would have loved seeing her bare all his children—sons that look like him—and daughters that look like her. Vincent could only smile seeing their beautiful daughters grow in grace like their mother—but . . . those dreams were things of the past now.

You cannot erase the past but—you can change the future. Vincent looked up and inhaled. He may not be able to change much about the future, but he could change the relationship with his estranged wife and son.

At that Vincent made up his mind and took off toward the Shin-Ra facility. He wasn't going to give up on his family just yet. What kind of a husband, or father would he be if he did that? No—they were definitely worth the try.


	14. Can't?

Once he entered the place he had run into Marlene who was on her way into the city. She smiled and inclined her head to him saying—

"I'm sorry Mr. Valentine. I didn't mean to cut you off in any way."

Vincent just crossed his arms and slightly shook his head as he said—

"Marlene, I don't ever remember you calling me Mr. Valentine when you were young so why start now?"

Marlene just smiled and cocked her head to the right and with a hint of a giggle said—

"Alright, Vincent."

"There, that's better," said Vincent with a slight twitch of the ends of his lips emitting in a quick smile. " . . . where's your father?"

"Oh he's off somewhere as usual," she said with a roll of her shoulders.

"I see," Said Vincent. "Where's Denzel?"

"He's in the city of Edge with a family of his own to look after," said Marlene shaking her head. "I usually visit him when I go there . . . yep . . . seems like everyone's growing up—but me."

"What happened to you Marlene?" asked Vincent narrowing his eyes a bit.

"I got sick," she said looking up at him. "Aaand I wouldn't wake up. So Shelke suggested the mako treatment. It worked, but at a price. They figured if I was taken off the treatment I'd go right back to sleep and so I'm stuck in my 17-year-old body."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Vincent leaning back on his heels a bit.

"Don't be," she said taking her gaze to the right of her. "It's not that bad. Shelke told me that it's better to be stuck in the body of a 17-year-old than a 9-year-old. Don't you agree—Vincent?"

"Hm, that sounds like Shelke," said Vincent. "I guess if you believe so then it is, but might I add—if Shelke can pull through the addiction and live on her own then you can too."

"Thank-you Vincent," she said with a smile as she took his right hand in her hands. "Your words mean a lot to me."

She then let go and left. Vincent watched her leave until he felt a pair of familiar eyes near. He sighed and shook his head a bit as he lifted his chin and said—

"You can come out now—I know you're here."

"Uh—hi Mr. Valentine," came Zack as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you spying on me?" asked Vincent turning to him.

"Oh—it's not you that I—um," stuttered Zack casting his eyes everywhere.

"Oh . . . I see," said Vincent inhaling and straightening his back. "You like Marlene don't you?"

"Well—sorta," said Zack.

"What do you mean sorta?" asked Vincent. "You either do or don't."

"Well . . . she's different from other girls," said Zack finally meeting his gaze.

"Because of her 'real' age?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah," sighed Zack slumping his shoulders.

"Would that matter either way?" asked Vincent.

"No—I guess not," said Zack. "But since you and Shelke—I—I thought that maybe—"

"Things can be the same with you and Marlene," guessed Vincent for him.

"Yeah," said Zack scratching the back of his head again. "What do you think?"

"Hm, you're looking to me for advice?" asked Vincent with a small chuckle. "I think you're asking the wrong person kid."

At that Vincent began to walk off, but Zack took a step forward and said—

"I-If things were different—between you and Shelke—then what would you say?"

Vincent stopped and pondered his question. He slowly blinked as he looked upward into the blue skies that seemed to be getting redder as the sun began to descend from the heavens.

"I'd say," started Vincent. "To never give up on her."

* * *

It was late at night when Marlene returned. Once she entered the gates Zack was right there with a golden lily up to her face.

"Oh—Zack," she said comprehending everything and taking the golden lily. "Why did you—?"

"For one so pretty," said Zack with a smile and a tilt of the head.

"Ooh," blushed Marlene as she twisted her hips back and forth.

"Actually Marlene," said Zack backing up a bit and scratching the back of his head, his eyes wandering around a bit. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time."

"Zack I—" she started as her face became more solemn.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Zack cut in quick as he held his hands out to her a moment. "Just thought I'd ask and all."

There was a slight pause as Marlene starred at the bright-eyed boy whose face was very similar to a pleading puppy. It was quite adorable; she didn't understand how anyone could withstand a face like that. Soon her muscles loosened and her face became brighter as she smiled and said—

"Okay."

"Really?!" asked Zack with a wide smile.

"Mhm," said Marlene shaking her head as if a bit shyly.

"Ohho! Thank-you Marlene!!" he squealed as he hugged her tightly then took off.

Marlene just starred at him in confusion as he vanished in the night. She just inhaled and smiled. She turned and left every now and then lifting the lily to her nose to smell its sweet fragrance.

Zack, on the other hand, had ran off to find a certain someone who helped make this all possible. When he found him he took his hand in both his hand shook it rather hard and quickly as if in excitement.

"Thank-you Mr. Valentine! You were right! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he exclaimed in excitement.

At that last 'Thank-you' Zack let go and ran off into the night just jumping up and down like he had just won a battle. Vincent just watched him run off and just smiled. He was so young and so full of happiness—Vincent remembered when he used to be like him . . . but that was a long time ago.

"You know if this works out between the two he's gonna invite you to his wedding," came a voice from above.

Vincent looked up and there sat in one of the branches of the tree he stood under was Gilmore. Vincent couldn't help but smirk and sigh saying—

"That's the whole idea isn't it?"

Gilmore then landed lightly on the ground a couple feet from Vincent and said—

"I never remember you being so bold as to give someone a plan to ask someone out."

"If I wasn't so bold then you wouldn't be here now would you?" said Vincent nodding his head slightly to Gilmore.

Gilmore then made a face that Vincent thought he'd never see. It was the face of a child as they were told about the intercourse of their parents. The face of that of horror, shock, and disgust. Vincent couldn't help himself but laugh—he laughed a laugh that he thought he was never able to laugh.

The burst of laughter was so surprising Gilmore jumped back and looked at Vincent as if he was insane. Vincent knew the look his son gave him, but he still couldn't help but laugh. The laugh went on for a minute or so until Vincent controlled himself and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry—I don't know what came over me," said Vincent. "Just the look on your face was so . . . entertaining."

Gilmore just rolled his shoulders and said—

"It's okay . . . it's good to laugh every now and then."

"So I've heard," said Vincent looking at him.

There was a slight pause in time as they starred at each other until Gilmore crossed his arms and asked—

"Why did you come back?"

"To make amends with you and your mother," said Vincent. "I know I can't restore our family to what it was before, but I'd like to restore the broken relationship. I don't want to distance myself from you or Shelke just because there's nothing that I can do about you two—I want to still be there for you two . . . if you'd have me."

"I guess so," shrugged Gilmore casting his gaze away for a moment.

"So I have your consent?" asked Vincent.

"You're my dad aren't you?" asked Gilmore with another shrug.

"Thank-you—Gilmore," said Vincent with a smile as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

There was a slight twitch from Gilmore like he moved away from Vincent's touch as if it numbed his shoulder. Gilmore's mouth opened slightly and his eyes flashed wide for a split second. Vincent had noticed this strange reaction and wondered what he had done. He figured it was because he had first touched him, but he hadn't understood the full extent of the touch and what it meant.

"Well—it's getting late—I should go," said Vincent slowly taking his hand off Gilmore. "I'll return when I can. Take care son."

As Vincent left Gilmore just looked around and then at his wings. With a twitch of his wings he looked back in the direction Vincent left. He inhaled slightly until he turned around and walked off himself.

The next day wasn't so expected by Vincent seeing how he believed he just started to repair the relationship with his son and wife perhaps. Once he awoke from the couch he slept on in the cottage and decided to head outside an angry Shelke met him.

"Shelke!" he gasped slightly as he saw her standing before him.

"What did you do to him?!" she asked, hints of anger emotion heard finally in her voice.

"I don't understand," said Vincent narrowing his eyes and turning his head to the right a bit.

"Gilmore!" she said raising her fists near to her chest. "He's not like himself now!"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Vincent.

"Don't play games with me Vincent Valentine!" she said slamming her fists onto his chest.

Vincent's reflexes quickly threw his hands onto hers to keep her from slamming them on him again. He backed up into the door way as Shelke cried out in anger just wanting to know why.

"Why—why must you try and change the inevitable Vincent Valentine?" she asked now with her head bowed and tears beginning to stream.

Not meaning to get off the subject Vincent couldn't help but ask her—

"Why must you always call me by my full name? Why not just Vincent like you used to?"

"Because if I do I'll—I'll—" said Shelke as her blue eyes scanned around them trying to find the answer.

"You'll do what?" asked Vincent softer now seeing Shelke's anger soon turned to sorrow—just like Lucrecia used to do.

"If I call you Vincent I'll—" said Shelke looking into his eyes so close now that she had grown to near his height. "Do this."

At that she slammed her lips into his. Vincent wasn't expecting this reaction, but he had a feeling—neither did Shelke. His eyes widened for a split second only to have his instincts kick in.

His arms quickly wrapped around her body and pulled her chest closer to his. Shelke felt her feet slightly lift from the ground, but her thoughts weren't on where her feet were at the moment, but where her heart was. It was just a quick reaction that she never intended to go so deep. She thought she had complete control of herself, but she had forgotten that this part of her was still Vincent's.

The same with Vincent. He thought he had so much control, but he forgot what Shelke did to him. He couldn't ignore her anymore. He was tired of fighting his own heart what it desired—her.

Vincent backed up into the cottage as his lips ravaged Shelke's own. Once inside he moved to the side of the door just to slam Shelke up against the wall to have a better balance with her. Slamming her against the wall was so rough Vincent feared he had broken something—since last he attempted this act Shelke was so young and frail, but now that she had grown into her full body she could handle a lot more of his motions.

Shelke let out a groan in Vincent's mouth as he slammed her against the wall. She was so focused on him though, and the feel of his body pressing into hers, to even care about the slight pain of her body being crushed. Just the feel of his body made her forget everything.

Her right leg had been hooked on Vincent's left hip where her other one just hugged the side of Vincent's right leg. She felt Vincent's claw grab her thigh just feeling the bare skin that was visible from her scrunched skirt. The claws inched further up her thigh and once near her hip she felt the grip tighten and the ends of the claws prick her skin. She would have gasped out in pain but soon Vincent began to kiss her neck and her body went numb to all else but his lips.

Oh she begged for him to never stop as her arms wrapped around his neck tightly just wanting him to be as close as possible. Feeling Shelke wrap her arms around his neck and tighten only edged Vincent on. Soon his lips returned to her lips in a hungry kiss. Oh for so long he's been starved of her and now was the time to get his fill.

Shelke could feel his aching need for her and she wanted to help fill that need. Her hands just rested on his head as his lips once again trailed down her neck to her shoulders and soon collarbone. With her eyes closed she slammed her head against the wall and managed to gasp out—

"Please."

Vincent heard the small gasp as his tongue trailed her collarbone. He soon began to suck at her skin only to get another gasp/moan out of her.

"Please!" she gasped hurting so much from his love for her.

Her wish was his command. Vincent wrapped his strong arms around her waist and backed away from the wall. He let out a small sigh as Shelke placed both her hands on his face and kissed him all over. Even with his eyes closed he could still find his old room.

Vincent plopped Shelke on the bed and quickly laid on top of her. His hands pushed her arms beside her as his rained kisses on her. Once he loosened his grip just the slightest on her arms she managed to get free of his grasp and let her hands fall on his hips making Vincent let out a small gasp. This gasp only urged Shelke to go on and she did.

Her hands trailed inwardly to his belts and soon her soft hands had unbuckled him. Once done she went to take off his cape. Vincent was too busy nibbling at her tender skin exposed by her low-cut shirt to even notice what she was doing. Before he knew it he was bare of a cape and two tender hands worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

When he noticed this he looked at Shelke's hands trying as fast as they could to unbutton his shirt. He looked at her hands and then at her who seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes only focused on the buttons, but soon she was finished and as she slowly slid her hand in his skirt to trace his chest her eyes slowly met his. Their blue aura hypnotized him so.

A smile came to curl at the end of her lips as he closed his eyes and moaned. A smile that she was unaware of. It soon vanished as he leaned in closer to her slowly. Both their eyes closed slowly at the same time as Vincent came to kiss her tenderly and long.

Shelke's hands rested on his shoulders by his collar as his head pushed her back into a soft pillow she hadn't laid on since that night when their son was . . . Vincent soon got a slight gasp/moan from Shelke as his right hand trailed up her thigh to some sensitive areas only for her husband to access . . . well . . . it's a good thing he still was her husband then. Her hands gripped his shoulders until she loosened her grip to slide Vincent's shirt down his shoulders. Vincent could care less about his shirt—his attention was solely on loving her right there and right then.

Once his shirt was off Shelke gripped his shoulders tightly as she let out a gasp. Her head falling back in a whisperful sigh. Vincent's left hand had trailed up her back and pricked her. Soon his metal claws traced their way back down her back near the small of her back making Shelke arch her back and press her chest harder into Vincent's. She felt Vincent inhale as she did this and so wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head against his neck not wanting to let him go and let him know that this was her so close.

Vincent let out another gasp that was accompanied with a quick widening of his eyes as Shelke placed her hands down his waist. He gripped Shelke's shoulders tighter and definitely pricked her once again with his claw digging into her right shoulder. His heart raced with hers and he found it difficult to control his breathing.

Seeing him so excited and in the mood only made Shelke the same way. Her breathing began to match his own only sensing the strong need for her right then. She felt Vincent's hot breath on her ear and she knew he could feel hers on his. The grip on her shoulders only tightened the more she edged him on.

After a moment or so Vincent finally turned his head to Shelke and saw her mouth agape just slightly. Her chest rose and fell in an even fast motion. She was still ever so beautiful and now more full in every way.

Vincent's hands trailed up to her neck and wrapped around the slender curves. His thumbs caressing her slick jaw line. Once they rested near her ears he slammed his lips back onto hers and kissed her with all the kept up passion he harbored those long lonely 18 years.

Their second lovemaking was just like their first. It seemed so new to them and ever more the pleasurable. It had been too long since they had such intercourse with each other—too long.

But this was different. Shelke was no longer a little girl. She was a full woman now with a lot more to offer Vincent. It didn't matter to him any way—he still loved her just the same, in whatever body she be in.

It had been 18 years since their first lovemaking—such a long time to wait, but no—the world had taken away their time together and now they were just trying to make up for it . . . no matter the consequence. Their hearts were focused on each other and that's all that mattered at the moment. In each other's embrace was where they felt they belonged . . . why couldn't the world see that?

* * *

Gilmore sat by himself on a bench covered in the shade of a couple of trees. His arms wrapped around him like he was hugging himself. His eyes rapidly scanning thought as if he was mad. His lips uttering silent words unknown.

Many wondered what be wrong with him, but few asked. They knew if something bothered Gilmore it was best to leave him alone. He could get quite snappy if you interrupted him and his thoughts . . . something Zack never heeded.

"Hey Gil," he came up to him with a smile. "What's up?"

Gilmore's eyes ceased scanning and looked at Zack with disgust of some sort. There was a sneer on his lips as he looked at him and said—

"Leave me alone!"

"What happened to you?" asked Zack tilting his head to the side.

"It's none of your business!" spat Gilmore with a slight rock of his body.

"What illness did you come down with?" asked Zack as he let his arms hang limp by his sides. "I've never seen you this way before."

"Well now you have. Now leave!" he glared at him darkly.

"Did your mom get you for something?" asked Zack really wanting to know what bothered him.

"No," said Gilmore shaking his head like a madman.

"Where is she anyways?" asked Zack.

"I don't know!" shouted Gilmore continuing to shake his head.

"Why can't you tell me what's bothering you?" asked Zack coming closer.

"Because then I'd have to kill you!" he said turning to him with his wings outstretched and flared.

With a great flap he took off. Zack backed away from the sharp wind that struck his body. Once he was gone he looked up and watched Gilmore fly away and land on top of the taller buildings of the facility. He sighed and left seeing how there was nothing he could do.

Gilmore landed near the edge of the building and just watched the people below do their business. He sneered at them all like they were insects that needed to be squashed for it was what they deserved. He was too thick in thought to noticed someone come up behind him and pinch his cheeks saying—

"Smile Gil!"

This soon snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly turned in surprise only to be met with a pair of lips on his own. His thoughts were so mixed he didn't know what to do. Plus he couldn't move because of the strong pair of arms that held him by the neck. Once the kiss ended the girl pulled back revealing her brunette hair and bright smile.

"Good day to you," Barbra said with a smile.

Soon Gilmore regained control of his mind and wiggled out of her grip. Barbra looked surprised and confused as he walked away from her like that.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leave me alone—all of you!" he growled as he took off once again.

"Uh . . . Gilmore!" she called to him through the wind.

* * *

Shelke opened her eyes and with a yawn inhaled. She stretched her arms until she felt skin-on-skin. She froze and looked beside her to see Vincent Valentine peacefully sleeping . . . Something he rarely does. She gasped slightly as her eyes widened with the realization at what she had done.

She quickly pushed herself up on her forearms and looked around as if trying to remember what happened as to how she got in this predicament. She groaned slightly as she turned her head to look at the claw marks on her back. Her hand trailed the red lines and once she moved her right shoulder it stung just a bit—she had to remember to watch out for Vincent's claw. Her mouth hung back open with her head tossed back as she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Oh my gosh—what did I do?!" she scolded to herself as she scooped up her clothes from all corners of the room.

Once she gathered them together she started getting dressed. She tried to as fast as she could so not to wake up Vincent or even be there when he woke up. She glanced at him and saw him still asleep and so she sighed as she got her skirt fixed. Once her bra was situated and her shirt on right she fixed her hair and glanced one last time at Vincent.

This time he had rolled over onto his back . . . and this time his eyes were open starring right at her. Shelke jumped seeing this and gripped her chest for fear her heart was ready to fall right out.

"Why in such a rush?" he asked just starring at her with almost emotionless ruby eyes. "Was it that bad?"

"Nuh, no, no," said Shelke casting her eyes down as she blushed. "It was quite fulfilling and—oh I mean . . . I have to go!"

At that she gave a quick bow and turned and left trying to hide her red face. She walked hastily out the door and soon she had left the cottage.

"Shelke, wait!" said Vincent jumping to his feet hoping to stop her.

Shelke was already halfway down the road by then, but Vincent was fast. Sure it was a bit difficult getting redressed in such a hurry, but he managed to put some covering on. He ran after her catching her turn down a hill.

"Shelke, wait!" he stopped her as he stood but a few feet from her.

Shelke stopped only holding herself. As the wind blew by them Vincent came to speak but found no words came out. He shook that off and inhaled then saying—

"Shelke why must you always leave me?"

"Leave you?" asked Shelke as she turned to him with watery eyes. "You were the one who left me—with your legacy growing in my womb!"

"Shelke I—I didn't mean for it to seem that I—" said Vincent trying to find the right words to say. "I don't want to leave you again . . . so don't you leave me."

A hand came to Shelke's eyes as it wiped the tears away. She sniffed and inhaled as she cast her eyes upward and away from Vincent.

"Shelke I don't want our relationship to just be based on this!" he said almost like a bellow.

"That's what you said before!" she snapped at him with so much emotion Vincent thought it impossible for her. "But then you took me in your arms and slept with me!"

"You consented of it," pointed out Vincent.

"You seduced me!" she also pointed out.

"You cut it off in the middle, but you still returned to bed with me!" said Vincent. "And what about today? Was it not you who seduced me?"

"Vincent Valentine!" she said with a scrunch and shake of her fists.

Never before had Vincent gotten so much on her nerves before. She thought it was impossible for him to ever do this to her—until now.

"That was a freak reaction!" she pointed out with a stomp of her foot.

"Hm, you haven't changed Shelke," said Vincent with a shake of his head.

"But you have," mumbled Shelke, but Vincent heard her.

Vincent's eyes narrowed at her as he straightened and stood his ground as he said—

"You were the one who wanted me to change Shelke. I promised myself I would—for you. I promised myself to no longer be that man who just hid away in his mind and let life pass him by. I decided to do something and so I did."

"We can not do this Vincent," said Shelke shaking her head as tears crept from her eyes. "No matter how much we want to, we just can't."

"Why not?" asked Vincent.

"What of Reeve?" asked Shelke looking at him with watery blue eyes.

"What of Gilmore?" asked Vincent countering her question.

Shelke soon cast her eyes down at her shadow caused by the sun that just began to fall behind her.

"Do not use Gilmore on me Vincent," she whispered sounding like Lucrecia for a split moment.

"He's my child just as much as yours," said Vincent moving closer to Shelke.

Shelke still kept her eyes down though. She would not look at Vincent, but then again she wasn't running away from him like before. This reminded Vincent of the time when Lucrecia wanted to partake in an experiment that he knew wasn't right for her. He wasn't going to let Shelke now make a mistake she'd regret for the rest of her life.

"Shelke," he said taking a step toward her.

"Please," she said taking a step back with her hand held up to him. "Don't come any closer."

"Shelke don't shut me out," said Vincent. "Can we at least try?"

"I've been trying," said Shelke.

"No you haven't," said Vincent. "You just—"

"Yes I have!" she said cutting him off. "Our second time Vincent . . . in 18 years that we have been married . . . our second time making love. Don't tell me I haven't tried. I threw away everything just to find the nerve to kiss you again and then . . . I found I could not stop."

"You were not the only one Shelke," said Vincent in a low tone.

"I threw away everything Vincent to try just a little," said Shelke. "I can't do this—I know that now."

"Shelke . . . you have Lucrecia's data fragments inside you . . . you of all people know the mistakes she's made and how much she regretted them . . . don't make the same mistakes as her—you know you'll regret it," said Vincent.

"It's a little too late for that—Vincent Valentine," said Shelke as she straightened, turned, and left.

Vincent watched Shelke walk away. His heart just seemed to break at what Shelke said. His eyes cast down in sadness wishing there was something to be changed, but what? The sadness overwhelmed his desire to go after her and because of that—he regrets so much.

* * *

"Shelke—where have you been? I've been worried sick about you," said Reeve running up to her as he saw her return.

"I have spoke with Vincent," said Shelke.

"About Gilmore?" asked Reeve. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," said Shelke casting her eyes away from him and walking just a bit past him with her hand around her neck gently.

"Nothing?" said Reeve confused as he looked at her. "You've been gone most of the day. I know it takes a while to just walk there, but what could you two have spoken about if it was just nothing?"

Shelke didn't answer this time. She inhaled softly and just wished to be left alone. The reason why she covered her neck is to prevent Reeve from seeing the love-marks where Vincent had left evidence of his lips. She didn't know what Reeve would do if he found out about today.

"Shelke did he try to hurt you?" asked Reeve trying to put things together as best he could.

"No, never," she said casting her eyes up into the night sky.

"Then what?" asked Reeve coming to her and turning her to him quickly.

Reeve then froze seeing Shelke had forgot to cover her neck. His mouth lay agape slightly and then took his hands off her and said—

"I see."

Shelke soon backed away and covered her neck again with both hands. She cast her eyes down as if in shame. She blinked and tried to find the right words to say to Reeve.

"Reeve I did not mean—"

"Did he force himself on you?" asked Reeve out of the blue. "I know he's been acting strange lately, but I never imagined he'd—"

"NO!" said Shelke stopping any more gibberish.

Reeve's eyes widened slightly at Shelke raising her tone of voice to him. He nodded and halted himself as he said—

"I'm listening Shelke."

Shelke closed her eyes and as if in pain as she inhaled opened them again and said softly—

"I did not mean to Reeve, it was just . . . my heart was so lonely and he asked me a question I couldn't answer."

"What was that?" asked Reeve.

"Why I couldn't call him just Vincent like I used to," said Shelke looking at Reeve with teary eyes. "I wish he hadn't have asked me . . ."

"And what happened after he asked you why?" asked Reeve crossing his arms.

"You know very well Reeve what happened," said Shelke her eyes getting darker. "But don't worry—this will not happen again. I told Vincent Valentine we can't be the same as we were before . . . I cannot."

At that Shelke walked off. Reeve just sighed watching his fiancé walk off in the darkness. She still couldn't control her feelings all too well, much let sort them out.


	15. What Have You Done Valentine?

_I must remain here for complete control just a little longer. Just to make sure nothing happens. I must be sure I have complete loyalty. This must not fail!_

* * *

Vincent heard the sound of a motorcycle just outside. He stepped outside to find Cloud hopping off and preparing to give him something. It looked like a letter of some sort. Perhaps an invitation.

Cloud hadn't really changed at all. His face still hardly expressed any emotion and he still resided into wearing those dark clothes he seems so accustomed to.

"Here," said Cloud handing him the letter.

Vincent took it with his right hand and looked at it. It was an invitation. He smiled slightly saying—

"An invitation."

"Zack's turning 16 today. Believe it or not he put you on his list of invitees. He hopes to see you there—so do we," said Cloud getting back on his ride.

" . . . I'll be there," said Vincent with a slight nod of his head.

Cloud just shook his head and then revved his bike and left. Vincent stood there just watching Cloud vanish in the distance for a moment. With the invitation still in hand he sighed and turned to go inside. He stopped just thinking to himself though.

It had been a month since he had last seen everyone. He was surprised they still remembered him or even wanted to see him again. He was sure Gilmore would be there seeing how Zack was his best friend, and if Gilmore was there then so would Shelke . . . how could he look at them again?

Oh well though, he was going to try and make this birthday enjoyable for Zack. It was his right. Vincent just hoped he wouldn't stir up any old grudges between his estranged wife or son by showing up.

He went though, that night. He was greeted most kindly as well.

"Mr. Valentine!" came Zack with a huge smile on his face. "You came to my birthday party!"

"I told you I would," said Vincent with a soft smile.

"Thank-you," said Zack shaking his hand. "I haven't seen you in a while so thought dad'd never find you, but he did and here you are!"

"Cloud's got that habit of knowing where everyone is," said Vincent with a small hint of a chuckle.

"Yeah, that sucks for me most of the time," said Zack scratching his raven spikes. "Well gotta go greet the other guests. I'm glad you're here, bye."

"I'm glad you're happy," whispered Vincent watching the teen run off.

So far it seemed like a nice birthday party. The old gang was there with their families and all. This made Vincent smile seeing how each friend had children of their own and learned to move on without him. He was right when he spoke to Shelke about them—they could take care of themselves without him.

He loved seeing them all come together on an occasion like this seeing how all seemed to slow down in life and not go on as many missions. He was glad they were all so happy and fulfilled in life. Something he wanted for everyone, but never got for himself. Life seemed to be this way towards him.

One of the last guests to come was Reeve, Shelke, and Gilmore. They haven't changed much in the past month, but Shelke's hair seemed a little longer and Gilmore—there was a sort of emotionless darkness about him that Vincent couldn't seem to figure out. Is this what Shelke meant when she came to speak to him about Gilmore? Vincent wondered this but wasn't for sure.

"Ah Vincent," said Reeve as he came up to him with Shelke and Gilmore. "I see you've finally come out of hiding—at least it's not every 18 years right?"

At that both men let out a small chuckle. Vincent smiled a bit and then cast his eyes on Shelke who looked ever more the beautiful the older she got.

"You look beautiful Shelke," he said softly.

Shelke slightly inhaled and turned her head away just grasping Reeve's arm tighter. She didn't want anyone to see her blush and hated the way Vincent made her feel all the time—especially in front of her own fiancé. Vincent couldn't help but stare at her. She almost reflected Lucrecia herself, strangely, what with red hair and all.

"She always does," said Reeve calmly not wanting Shelke to feel to awkward.

Vincent's eyes then fixed on the dark Gilmore whose eyes always seemed unfocused and starring off into nothing.

"Gilmore," he said to him hoping he'd acknowledge him.

But Gilmore just stood there with his wings almost hanging off him recklessly. He seemed too unkempt and wondered what had happened. Vincent looked at Reeve for an answer but Reeve just sighed and said—

"He's been like that since you last spoke to him. Shelke told me she went to confront you about this problem but—"

Vincent then shifted uneasily knowing she had never got around to that last they met. He placed his hands on his hips and looked down just shuffling his feet a bit. He then inhaled and said as he looked at her—

"Yes—she never got around to that."

"We were hoping you could explain why his behavior is so grim of late," said Reeve glancing at Gilmore who stood but a few feet beside Shelke.

"I hate to say but I don't know," said Vincent. "The only thing I noticed that was different was when I touched him on the shoulder. He seemed to not take kindly to that—as if my touch numbed him or something."

"I see," said Reeve touching his chin with the tips of his fingers. "I guess that is another mystery to be solved later, but now we are here to celebrate young Zack Strife."

"Gilmore, why don't you give him your present," said Shelke turning to her son.

Gilmore stood there for a moment not saying a word. In his hands he weakly held the present. Vincent had never seen anything like this. It was like he was brain-dead or something.

"Listen to your mother son," said Reeve.

But still Gilmore stood there emotionless. Shelke turned to Reeve with concerned eyes saying 'This is what I've been telling you about'. Reeve shook his head and patted her hand. He was about to step in to do something until Vincent took the opportunity to do something.

"Gilmore," he said with a firm voice taking a step closer to him.

Gilmore then looked up and starred at Vincent with blank eyes. Both Reeve and Shelke let their mouths hang a bit seeing how Gilmore acknowledged Vincent's voice.

"Do as they say," said Vincent hoping he'd listen.

Gilmore then looked at Shelke and then Reeve. Both just wondered what he was to do. Gilmore then turned and left to give the present. Shelke let out a relieved sigh and then shook her head.

She placed a hand on her head and inhaled then exhaled. He's been giving her a hard time in the past month and it ever made her head ache. Reeve noticed this and so said—

"Would you like me to get something Shelke?"

"Mm, no I'm fine," she said shaking her head with a smile. "But thank-you anyways."

That kind smile—she used to smile at Vincent with now belongs to Reeve. Vincent watched her smile at him and then once she looked at him it just vanished into unknown emotions. Oh Vincent missed her and ever he wondered if she missed him.

Shelke cast her eyes away as Reeve led her away. Vincent just watched as his one and only love Shelke-Lucrecia was taken away from him with his own consent. It felt like a sin it did—to let her get taken by another and him not do anything. Just another sin he had to bear.

Vincent inhaled and exhaled as he followed the guests to the main plaza where they held the party under the stars. Zack looked so happy seeing how every single person he invited came. He seemed to want to be near Gilmore the most, but noticed his mood he always seemed to be in. This made him distant of him, but he still tried to be there next to him.

_What have I done to Gilmore?_ Thought Vincent. _What did I say or do?_

He couldn't figure out what it was, but then he began to notice things that were different. Ever since he last saw Gilmore he hadn't been hearing that strange voice, no—as a matter of fact it was completely gone but how? This he didn't know and wondered if he wanted to. If it were for the sake of his only son then he'd do anything.

Soon Zack came to open his presents and each one he got he was grateful for. Zack was a different boy; he liked those who gave him the present to open it for him just for fun. When he came to Gilmore's though it was a little hard to get him to open it. In this attempt Gilmore dropped the present and broke it.

Zack just sighed and shook his head. He smiled and said—

"Oh well—you'll just have to get me another one, right Gil?"

At that he let out a laugh, but Gilmore just looked at the hands that dropped the present. Ever Vincent watched his son's movements, but soon he just dropped his arms to his side and was still. Vincent's attention was soon back on Zack as he received his present from Marlene.

"Where's my present Marlene?" asked Zack with a grin as she came up by his side with her arms behind her back.

"This," she said with a smile as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh," said Zack straightening. "Just how many 'presents' did you get me?"

Marlene then couldn't help to blush as she pushed him a little. Zack and the others couldn't help but laugh. Marlene smiled and said—

"Just one."

"Alright," said Zack preparing for another kiss but was stopped as Marlene held out a handmade frame to him with a picture of the two on their first date. "Oh—thanks Marlene."

"Sure," she said with another blush.

Zack then embraced her around the waist and kissed her on the cheek. He quickly let go seeing how her father closely examined the two. Zack smiled and proceeded in the other activities on his birthday.

Vincent couldn't help but smile at this as he leaned against the trunk of a tree just observing everything. He looked around to see Reeve was off talking to Barret and Cid. Where was Shelke?

It wasn't long, as Vincent looked around for her until he found her just a little ways off from the party. She was watching from afar beside a storage building. He shook his head always wondering why she distanced herself from everyone. He sighed as he came up to join her.

"Nonsocial?" came a voice that made Shelke just a little as she watched Vincent walk up beside her.

"Oh—Vincent," she said with a small hint of a smile as she turned her head back to the party's direction. "I just like to watch—I don't want to get in anyone's way . . . I learned that from someone a long time ago."

"I see," said Vincent bowing his head a bit. " . . . About Gilmore, I understand now why you wanted to speak to me about him."

"I don't know what's wrong with him," she said looking at Gilmore who stayed nestled in a tree near the guests. "I was hoping you could tell me but—"

"But what?" asked Vincent.

"It looks like you know just as much as we do," she said turning to him. "Vincent Valentine."

Vincent's eyes just scanned her own softly as fireworks began to burst in the sky above them. They took no attention to it though. Their eyes seemed to be so attracted to the other's gaze to where they couldn't unlatch themselves from the other.

"Why can't I stop looking at you?" she asked her eyes still transfixed in Vincent's ruby gaze.

"Perhaps the same reason mine can't," said Vincent admitting how much he still adored her in everything she was.

A tear began to swell up in Shelke's eyes. Vincent's hand soon came to wipe it away. Her chest heaved as she whimpered out—

"Please don't do this to me Vincent."

"Do what?" asked Vincent swallowing a bit hard knowing he'd regret it if she had to answer—again.

Shelke just looked at him with watery eyes then let her head fall on his chest as she wept. Vincent wrapped his arms around her. His left around her head and his right around her shoulders.

Shelke wrapped her own arms around his back and just stayed there afraid to let go. She took everything in that she had missed so much. His touch, his feel, his smell, his love—everything. Once her eyes opened she saw the night illuminated by the red, green, and blue flashes of the fireworks.

She soon slowly pulled away from him still not looking at him. Vincent wondered what was wrong until she took his right hand in hers and pulled him along as she walked further away from the party where they could not see them anymore and now only the fireworks were proof there was a party near. She took Vincent near the entrance of the storage house and there wrapped her arms around him tightly. She hugged him close without restraint this time or regret.

Vincent was a little shocked by this but soon lifted his hands up to hug her as well. He closed his eyes and took her in. Her touch, her feel, her smell, her love—everything. This might be one of the last times he gets to hold her so close and so he wanted to hold her for however long they had.

Once another crackle came from above Vincent opened his eyes in sadness. His bottom lip slightly trembled as he let his head fall on her shoulder so close to her neck saying—

"Don't do this to me Shelke."

"Do what—Vincent Valentine?" she asked as if she held her breath.

"Give me this fake gold," he said shaking his head and tightening his grip on her.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a slight gasp not being able to take herself away from him.

"No, no," he said as he continued to shake his head. "It's not your fault."

"No," she said backing away and placing her hands on his face. "Don't you see it is—if I hadn't have fallen in love with you then this would have never happened—this heartache—"

"Is ours to share," cut in Vincent as he took her hands in both of his and starred at her in the eyes. "Whether we like it or not."

At that Shelke cast her face down and let out a small cry. Soon she looked at him and just scanned him with sorrowful eyes. Her lips trembled before she said—

"Don't you see Vincent Valentine?"

"See what Shelke?" asked Vincent ready to break down with her.

"That ever since that day a month ago—I realized how much—I still love you," she said it as if her heart were about to burst.

"Shelke," he whimpered just wanting to take her in his arms and kiss her forever.

Before he could say or do anything else she placed her slim index finger on his lips and smiled a sad smile at him.

"Shhh," she trembled out her lips. "Don't say anything."

She then laid her head back on his chest to just listen to the soft flow of his heartbeat. Vincent closed his eyes and listened himself, but instead of hearing his own he heard hers. Her hand was placed on her own heart with the other on his. When she opened her eyes he did the same and in silence they stayed—just for a while.

Shelke then leaned up and kissed him sweetly. That one kissed soon turned into two and then three and after that four. Shelke's hand that lay on his heart soon slid up near his collarbone. She then implied just enough press to woo him back.

Without knowing it Vincent did as she commanded. He backed up to where there was hardly any light but the glowing neon lights from the fireworks outside. Before he knew it his back was against a shelf full of storage items. His attention was never on what he was backed against or where he was but on Shelke before him.

Once she took her lips off him she looked deep into his eyes making sure he was completely hers. She didn't need to look to know that though. Her hand fell back to his heart to see its pace began to quicken the more she kissed him.

"On that day—" she said like in a dream state to Vincent. "I also realized . . ."

She only paused for a moment to unbuckle his cape and let it slide off him. Her hands then explored his chest trying to feel his skin beneath the black fabric as she took her eyes back to his finishing her sentence saying—

"How much I want you."

Her hand then came up to his head to pull him down to kiss her again. Vincent was her slave and said not a word that time. There was no need from either to speak.

Vincent's lips soon came to Shelke's exposed neck area and as he gave tender kisses to her there she sighed and placed her hands on his hips. She let out a slight gasp feeling Vincent's claws on her right shoulder. She backed away from him and turned to see that the golden hand lay exactly where her cuts had just healed. She then turned to Vincent who looked at her wondering why she pulled away.

She then placed her index finger and thumb on his chin saying—

"Be gentle this time."

She then lifted his chin upward to kiss his neck while her hands resided in the 'unbuttoning task'. Once that was done she let her kisses trail down to his chest making him moan and ache for her more. Shelke couldn't help but smile a quick smile seeing how it was her turn to give Vincent the more pleasure. Little did she know the tides were about to turn.

Once her lips trailed over his sensitive areas his eyes opened and widened. Soon he took Shelke's wrists in his hands tightly and pushed her away, back against a shelf herself. She looked at him with slightly widened eyes not expecting this reaction from him. She let out a groan as her body was crushed between his and the shelf behind her.

Her eyes kept glancing at his exposed chest to his face and back again. Her heart raced so fast and so did his. They could each hear the hard and loud thumps of the beats. After a few huffs Vincent realized what he had done and remembered Shelke's 'wish'.

He took his hands off her wrists and backed away from her just a little. Shelke soon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her for a nice long kiss. As she did this Vincent's hands fell to his belts and he began to unbuckle. Once he was done he wrapped his arms around Shelke's back and held her as close as she could get.

Vincent then walked over to a crate and placed Shelke on it. Both their breathing began to get heavy and Vincent let go just to catch his breath. He laid his head on her shoulder and stayed there for a little while before he spoke just once.

"Promise me . . ." he began through heaves.

Shelke let her arms wrap around his back and hands scrunch into fists as she took hold of his shirt. Her hot breath lay against his ear as she readied herself for him.

"You won't regret this," he finished.

Shelke took a deep breath in to steady herself as she spread her legs to wrap around his waist. Her hands slid up his back and then neck to rest in his hair only mangling her fingers in his black locks.

"Not this time," she said as if something had just stabbed her in the heart.

By that Vincent placed his hands on her thighs and let them trail up her white shirt to where they rested on her hips. Vincent turned his head slightly to kiss her neck and let his tongue travel across her smooth skin. Shelke could do nothing but shiver as he did this to her. Her shivering stopped though as he became one with her for the third time in their marriage.

Shelke let out a slow moan afterwards inhaling to catch herself. Soon her breathing became regular and used to everything. She swallowed sharply and let her squinted narrowed closed eyes loosen as she rested her head against Vincent's that lay on her neck. She let out a soft sigh and rubbed Vincent's head a bit signaling she was fine and was very much in pleasure.

* * *

"Wow, this is one of my best birthdays ever!" said Zack with a wide grin as he hugged his father. "Thanks dad!"

"This is supposed to be your sweet sixteen Zack," said Cloud with a smile. "I want you to enjoy it as much as you can. I never really got to and so I hope you do."

"I do dad," said Zack with a smile as he looked at his family. "I do."

The fireworks lasted for a long while. At least 20 to 30 minutes. Zack couldn't believe he could stare at those bright lights for that long but he did. Tifa had earmuffs on Sun to make sure he wasn't disturbed by the loud sounds for she knew he could get fussy in thunderstorms so why not fireworks?

Once they were done and over it was time to cut the cake and enjoy the ice cream. It was a great party, especially for Zack. He was the happiest boy in the world. His family and friends were here and nothing else he could think of he wanted. That was the best day to him—where everything he wanted he already had . . . where he was satisfied.

"This day couldn't get any better," sighed Zack tilting his head to the right seeing everyone and everything just perfect.

He then noticed the ruby stare of a certain someone. He turned and looked up in the tree near the table to see Gilmore looking like some gargoyle. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. He turned to his mother and held his plate out to her saying—

"Here, can you watch this for me?"

"Sure sweety," said Tifa taking it with her free hand for her other held onto the youngster in her lap.

Zack then wiped his hands and trotted off to the tree. He stood at the base of the tree and only placed his fists on his hips with a smile.

"Gilmore Valentine get down here and join the norm," he said grinning at him.

"That's the thing—I'm not the 'norm'," came Gilmore's dark voice.

"Sheesh, why so dark all of the sudden. In the past month you've changed," pointed Zack.

But there came no reply from Gilmore. Zack then shook his head and said—

"Fine—if you won't come down here then I'll come up there."

Just as he readied to climb the tree after Gilmore Marlene came up to him and smiled asking—

"What are you doing Zack Fair?"

"I'm going to get Gilmore to come down," said Zack with a smile as he pointed up to where Gilmore was.

Marlene looked up and saw the dark figure up there just looking so grim and mysterious. She then inhaled and looked at her boyfriend with a kind smile saying—

"I can help you?"

"Hey, two hands are better than one," clapped Zack.

"Hm, hm, I'd say," said Marlene with a giggle and twist of the hips.

* * *

Shelke let out a long sigh as all her muscles in her body relaxed and she loosened her grip on Vincent. She still leaned into him though as she kept her arms around his shoulders and head resting against his that lay on her shoulder. She was tired right now and wished nothing but to get some good rest with her lover. She could feel Vincent's breathing on her neck start to ease and soften.

She couldn't help but smile seeing how they both were so fulfilled in that moment of lust, passion, pleasure, ache, need, want, and love. She felt Vincent's muscles ease just like hers as he pulled away from her just enough to let the both of them rest. Shelke let him pull away just far enough to where he was but a foot from her. His head was bowed as he attempted to control his breathing and recover from their recent marriage act.

Even though Shelke's hands were still trembling she managed to reach out to his face and wipe back the strands of black and silver hair that clung to him with the sweat, and see his face. His ruby eyes looked at her with tired love. She smiled and touched her forehead to his just staying there for a moment. Vincent then placed his left hand on her neck and moved his face to where their lips touched in a tender kiss.

He kissed her tenderly and then kissed the edge of her lips and then her chin. He then inhaled and exhaled to final get his heavy breathing under control. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them saying in a rather husky voice—

"I love you Shelke Rui—I always will and I don't know if I can let you go."

Shelke then placed the tips of her fingers on his lips to silently hush him. Vincent just took her hand with his right and gently kissed those tips placed on his lips. This made Shelke sigh heavenly that sent trills down Vincent. After he was done kissing them he squeezed her hand and placed it near his jaw line.

She just looked at him with glowing blue eyes and fluttered her eyes slowly as she said—

"It's Shelke Valentine remember?"

Vincent's eyes widened slightly after hearing this. She had never really told her about her name like this. He just always assumed she was still Shelke Valentine—never her wanting to be it.

Vincent looked at her with his mouth agape just wondering if this meant she didn't want to give up either. If she wanted to try again and start over. He hoped—he prayed, but could he believe?

"Shelke are you saying—?" started Vincent wondering if maybe she just—wished his own wishes.

Shelke just smiled and bit her bottom lip as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She was about to shake her head back and forth, but she only got one nod before they heard the scream of a young teen and soon following the cry of one so familiar.

"MARLENE!!" came a cry from Zack.

"That was Zack," said Shelke turning her head quickly.

"Something's happened," said Vincent feeling the tension in the air.

"Oh no," worried Shelke as they quickly pulled apart from one another and readied themselves to head outside and see what has happened.

Once they ran outside to the party their eyes widened at what they beheld. Everyone surrounded a tree and at the bottom lay Marlene and Zack. Shelke found Reeve and ran up to him asking—

"What has happened?"

"I—I don't know," said Reeve his eyes wide themselves. "I think Marlene—she."

All eyes befell on Zack and Marlene that lay at the bottom of the tree. Marlene lay in a dangerous slumber for it appears she had hit her head on a rock as she fell from the tree. Zack held her in his lap and cried for her.

"Marlene!" he cried rocking back and forth.

"What happened?!" asked Cloud wanting an explanation.

"Why?" asked Zack being blinded by tears. "Why would he do it?"

"Do what?" asked Barret kneeling down to his hurt daughter. "Who hurt my little Marlene?"

"Why would he push her off like that?" asked Zack look up and away from everyone else. "Gilmore, why?!!"

All eyes then turned upward to where the high branches lay. There in the darkness of the leaves sat Gilmore perched on a branch like some demon. His eyes glowing like coals of hell.

"Gilmore?!" gasped Shelke covering her mouth.

"No—it can't be," muttered Vincent glancing from Marlene to his dark son. "Not you."

"Ah—but I am not me now am I?" said Gilmore in a strange tone of voice. "Heehee."

"What have you done?!" gasped Vincent looking up at the youth. "Marlene . . . Gilmore what have you done?!!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Most of ya'll can probably guess what's wrong with Gil, hee hee, I'm evill XD lol anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chp :)**


	16. The Dark Plan

"So can anyone explain why my little girl is in the hospital all because she was 'pushed' out of a tree by one of her most trusted friends?!" yelled Barret.

"Barret calm down, we don't know anything at the moment," said Reeve. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Accident?!" exclaimed Barret throwing his head back. "What the he--?! That was no ACCIDENT!! He deliberately pushed her off and now my little one's back where she started—in a comma!"

"That's not like Gilmore to do somethin' like that though," said Cid.

"I know it's not," said Yuffie. "He's always been sweet and kind, I'd never think he'd do something like this."

"None of us would," said Cloud as he turned to watch Marlene in the glass room they kept her in—all that be there beside her was Zack who glanced at his father silently with sad eyes before glancing back at Marlene.

"Marlene," said Zack placing his hand gently on top of hers. "I guess my birthday wasn't such a happy birthday after all."

There was a slight pause as Zack shifted a bit in his seat just scanning Marlene's ever-frail condition now. His hand squeezed hers tighter as his body trembled saying—

"But I'd live through a lot of unhappy birthdays if only you'd wake up . . . why did it have to be you who couldn't catch your fall? Why not me? . . . Marlene."

"Have you figured out anything?" asked Shelke to a doctor who examined Gilmore.

"No," shook the doctor. "By all accounts it just doesn't make sense. He's as healthy as ever so it's not his health that caused this unusual attitude."

"Then what do you think it is?" asked Shelke desperate to help her only child from this madness.

"Honestly," sighed the doctor taking a quick glance at Gilmore who was not in a holding cell until they could figure out what to do with him. "I can't tell you."

"Could it be family related?" asked Shelke. "His real father returned only a month ago and I'm wondering if that's why—he's been acting so strange."

"Does he hold grudges against him?" asked the doctor folding his arms.

"Um, no I don't think so," said Shelke casting her head down and slightly fiddling with her fingers. "But sometimes he did get mad at him—could-could that be it?"

"For him to act so strangely?" asked the doctor. "I doubt it, but for a young boy whose lived and acted the same for 18 years to just up and change out of the blue just because his long lost father returned is simply unheard of."

"Then what are you suggesting?" asked Shelke looking at him.

There was a slight pause until the doctor sighed and said—

"I'd say the father had something to do with it."

* * *

"Alright—what'd ya do to your boy?" asked Reno as he and Tseng interrogated Vincent in a silent room.

"I told you I don't know," said Vincent getting strangely tired of their shenanigans.

"That's not what everyone else is saying," said Reno. "They said Gilmore Valentine was just fine until a month ago—when you came back in the picture. So fess up—what'd you do to him?"

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Vincent. "I have no memory of my time in captivity and so therefore don't know what they did to me. I think they had done something to me to effect Gilmore—but—I don't know what."

"What?" asked Reno. "So what you're saying is—you think you did something to Gil, but can't remember what?"

"In 18 years . . . you haven't changed Reno," said Vincent.

"That's not the—" started Reno but was stopped by Tseng.

"Wait Reno," said Tseng motioning his hand up. "I think I understand you Mr. Valentine."

Vincent placed his sole attention on Tseng now. Perhaps he had some answers as to what was going on with him—with his son, with everything.

"You're saying you know they did something to you, but you just can't remember," said Tseng.

"Yes," said Vincent. "I just know—something is wrong with—me."

"Then where do you suggest we start looking?" asked Tseng.

"My memories," said Vincent.

* * *

"Vincent Valentine—this machine was designed to go into the mind of many minds and memories to find the ones a person cannot remember themselves. The memories will be shown on a monitor for all to see. You do know this process of unveiling the truth may be somewhat painful for you with the more forgotten memories we uncover," said Rufus as Vincent waited for the contraption to start.

"I understand," said Vincent as he lay on the table with the machine above his head ready to scan the lost memories of his labyrinth mind.

"Very well—start it up Ellana," motioned Rufus.

"Yes sir," she said as she started it.

The sound of a low humming started and soon it became high as if it came from Vincent's head. It was almost unbearable as his ears ached from the humming, but he resisted the urge to move and just stayed laying flat on his back with his hands crossed over his chest. Vincent soon felt a sudden force way on his face that forced his eyes shut like they had suddenly not been able to hold their stand in being awake.

"He's crossed into phase two sir," said Ellana turning to Rufus.

"Good—then start up phase three," said Rufus keeping his eyes on Vincent.

All watched Vincent from outside a glass wall. Shelke clung to Reeve fearing what the outcome was to be. Their attention soon fell to the monitor beside Vincent as the screen began to show images—not clear at first, but it soon would be.

"Look!" pointed Mimi seeing the images clear now.

Not only was it images, but also they could hear voices. They heard the voices before seeing the images clearly and only a handful knew of whom they belonged to.

"Ahh, this one will do just fine, though I want a younger one. I'm not sure if he'll be up for a second time. He had gotten rid of it before."

"Hojo," they heard Vincent mumble in his memories.

"HOJO?!" gasped Yuffie. "I though that guy died?!"

"So we thought," said Cloud turning his face back to the screen to see an image clear of Hojo.

They then saw other images of them putting Vincent to sleep and inside a tube where Hojo likes to keep most his 'experiments'. They saw the images they projected in Vincent's mind to keep him in a dream-state and now they understood why Vincent was a sleep for so long. Everything was nothing more to him than a dream.

Shelke felt horrible for being so unkind to him when he finally came back. Telling him off like he had abandoned them was a wrong thing to do on her part. If only she had known what he went through then she could have understood what horrors he's faced so long.

"It's alright Shelke," said Reeve patting her arm. "You didn't know about all this. Don't blame yourself."

"Right," said Shelke softly shaking her head and continued to watch.

"Now Ellana—delve into Vincent's mind more and enter phase four," said Rufus.

She did as she was told and now they saw the memories even he remembered, but this time they heard the voice Vincent had spoke of that he's been hearing. It sounded just like Hojo and he was right—every time he looked at Gilmore he spoke and edged Vincent to just touch him.

"W-what does he mean?" asked Mimi clinging onto her mother's arm.

"I don't know," said Yuffie. "Wait and see."

"Ellana—there's more to this than we can hear. Enter phase five," said Rufus.

"But sir that will—" started Ellana.

"Do as you're told," said Rufus.

"Yes sir," she said entering the last phase.

This phase delved deep into his consciousness to where Hojo kept himself hidden inside Vincent just waiting to be exchanged unknowingly. Once they got there and saw Hojo all gasped seeing the mad man smile and watch through Vincent's eyes like some maniac who controlled a mindless machine.

"Yes—he'd be a perfect host," he giggled looking at the image of Vincent's young son Gilmore. "He's young, healthy, strong, and beautiful. He's the perfect specimen to start off where I last left on my project."

"What project would that be?" asked Tifa.

"Wait," said Cloud listening to more of Hojo.

"I can see the boy had inherited some of his father's abilities. Those transformation genes sure came out in this one," said Hojo seeing those demonic wings. "Only 18 huh? Oh I do love the young ones. Since they haven't fully developed they are the perfect test subjects for this project ha ha ha ha ha ah ha ha!"

"No!" gasped Shelke covering her mouth starting to figure things out as images of Chaos flashed on the screen.

The creature screeched and roared making those who knew him once gasp and those who just saw him jump back in fear.

"AH!" squealed Mimi jumping back. "What is that?!"

"Chaos," said Reeve remembering the day he first saw that being from hell.

As the creature flashed across the screen the monitor began to crash as Vincent soon cried out in pain. Not that loud at first but soon the pain became unbearable. His head tossed back and forth and his arms fell to his sides only to let his hands scrunch into fists.

"Someone has to stop this!" said Cloud looking at Rufus.

Rufus let it go on for a little longer just enough, no matter how the gang angrily starred at him. He let it go on just enough to hear the last words of Hojo say before he was exchanged in another body—

"My little Chaos."

Vincent then had enough though. He gave one last cry before he sat up and used his golden claw to destroy the device and knock it far from him. As all looked at him they say Vincent's heavy breathing and just as he tried to stand he soon fell back down aching from his mind.

"What have you done to Vincent?" demanded Cloud looking at Rufus.

"I found out the truth—just as he wanted," said Rufus as the Turks came in the room and took control of Vincent.

All just looked at each other and once Reeve's eyes turned to Shelke he saw her with her mouth covered just gasping.

"Shelke—what is it?" he asked.

"NO!" she cried as he pushed Reeve away and ran out of the room to try and get to Gilmore.

"Shelke!" cried Reeve watching her run off.

"I'll follow her," said Red XIII as he ran off after her.

Shelke ran back to where Gilmore had been held and arrived just in time to see him knock out his restrainers and look at her with emotionless eyes.

"GILMORE!!" she cried.

Gilmore gave out a mad laugh before he flapped his great wings and took off in Shelke's directions.

"Gilmore no!" she cried.

"Get down!" shouted Red XIII as he knocked Shelke out of the way before Gilmore flew above her and tried to hit her, but failed.

Gilmore didn't stop laughing as he looked at the two.

"You can't stop me!" he laughed just like Hojo. "No one can!!"

At that he took of and it wasn't long before it was clear of his escape.

* * *

"Aw fu--!" said Barret looking up at all the lights flashing and alarms going off. "It's Gil!"

"Da--!" said Cloud scanning around. "He must have taken off right after Vincent was through."

"Well then where's Shelke?" asked Reeve looking franticly around for her.

"You go find her," said Cloud. "We'll go see if it's not too late to stop Gilmore."

At that the gang split. Reeve ran to where Gilmore had been kept and there found all the doctors unconscious and Shelke sitting in a chair with her head cradled in her arms. Red XIII was beside her trying to help her through this hard time, but nothing he said seemed to work.

"She won't listen," said Red XIII as he turned to Reeve.

"Shelke," he said coming to her.

"It's all my fault," she cried through her arms. "I should have known it was 'him'."

"Shelke none of us could have known," said Reeve. "Vincent was even left in the dark about this. No one knew this was Hojo's intention."

"But why Gilmore?" she asked lifting her head up to him with red eyes from where her tears seemed to not cease. "Why my son?"

"Well," sighed Reeve. "One can only guess it was because his father was the original bearer of Chaos and that Hojo thinks Gilmore can handle the taking on of Chaos just as much as Vincent did."

"But Hojo experimented on Vincent to make his body indestructible . . . that was why he could take on Chaos, but Gilmore . . . my boy he was just born. He's too young and too weak. He can't!" cried Shelke. "We have to stop him, but I don't know how."

"Don't worry we'll find a way," said Reeve placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure of it."

"I'm so scared Reeve," said Shelke wrapping her arms around him. "I just want my son back."

"We all do," sighed Reeve. "For if Hojo finds a way of reviving Chaos . . . what's to stop him from reviving Omega as well?"

* * *

Zack heard the alarms go off and lights flash. He got up from his seat next to Marlene and walked outside her room to see what was going on. Just as he had two guards grunted and flew past him as if someone had attacked him. Zack looked at the two and saw they were unconscious.

Zack then turned to see Gilmore walk around the corner just fiddling with his arm blades. He had a crazy look from his ruby eyes and some kind of evil grin as he looked at the two he knocked away.

"Gilmore," he said turning his whole body to him standing his ground before the perp.

"Are you going to stand in my way as well?" asked Gilmore with a slight smirk as he placed his thumb on his canine tooth that slightly resembled a fang.

"I guess I am," said Zack taking a hold if his sword that rested on his back.

"Then you're a fool!" spat Gilmore as he took a great flap with his wings that lunged him forward at his opponent.

Zack dodged to the side quickly and swung his sword on Gilmore only to have it clash with his arm blades.

"Heh, too slow," said Gilmore with a laugh as he jumped back and tried it again.

Zack held his own against his best friend though. Each was well trained and experienced even though they were but teens. Gilmore was older though and so therefore thought to have better experience, but it wasn't because of his age though it was because of he who controlled him.

"Out of my way boy!" spat Hojo through Gilmore. "I have more important things to do then meddle with you!"

"Can't do that," said Zack shaking his head and implying more force with his blade on Gilmore's arm braces.

"Fine then!" said Hojo as he outstretched his arms with enough strength that it broke Zack's blade and caused him to fall back to the ground.

"You have wasted enough of my time!" spat Hojo as he held up his arm blades to Zack's neck.

"Good," said Zack poking out his chin.

"Insolent boy!" growled Hojo ready to slice Strife's neck.

"There he is!" came a voice from behind them—it was the Turks.

"Well—looks like it's your lucky day," said Hojo with a grin.

At that he took off away from Zack as the Turks came in trying to tranquilize him, but he was getting away.

"Zack, you okay?" asked Tseng helping him up.

"Yeah," said Zack wiping his pants. "That's not Gil is it?"

"No," sighed Tseng shaking his head.

"Well—I guess it's a good thing then," said Zack shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Tseng.

"That I don't have to blame my best friend for Marlene's condition," said Zack with a smile—always being optimistic.

* * *

"Sir—the target's escaped," said Ellana informing Rufus who sat in Vincent's room to check on his recovery.

"Very well," sighed Rufus.

"What?" gasped Vincent picking his head up.

"It's nothing to worry about Mr. Valentine," said Rufus always so strangely calm.

"Nothing to worry about?" asked Vincent getting up on his elbows. "That's my son out there! He's going to turn into Chaos if you or anyone doesn't stop him!"

"We understand the situation Vincent," said Rufus. "But at the moment Gilmore is just to quick for us to track. We have a pretty good idea where he is heading though and we'll get on it right away."

"That's not good enough!" said Vincent swinging his legs off the bed and trying to stand.

He stumbled a bit, but caught himself. Rufus just sighed and said—

"I wouldn't go after him in your state Valentine. You're not at your best and if you have to fight him I'm afraid you might lose."

"I just—want him back," Vincent managed to speak through the dizziness in his head.

"We know," said Rufus. "All parents want their children back home safely, but if you go after him now you may not get that chance."

"I'll just have to live with that now won't I?" said Vincent making his way out of the room and down the hall.

He hadn't run into any of the gang for they were all out searching for Gilmore and making sure the building was secure so he didn't have any problem with making his way down the hall. He had a pretty good idea that Hojo was heading back to the Slums and so he was too no matter how hard it was in his state to get there. Just as he made his way down another passage he had to rest just a little against the wall and when he had that was when he heard a voice call to him—

"Vincent!"

Vincent soon felt arms embrace him and wrap around his arms to his chest. When he looked down he saw the tender arms of Shelke.

"Shelke," he said realizing it was her.

"Vincent please don't go," she said with a hint of the sorrow emotion. "The Turks know what they're doing. Let them go after Gilmore."

"He's my son Shelke," said Vincent in a low voice as he cast his eyes down to the floor.

"He's mine as well," she said rubbing her head gently against his back. "You're in no condition to pursue him Vincent Valentine."

There was a slight silence as Vincent raised his head to gaze at the ceiling and then say—

"Then come with me."

"What?" asked Shelke releasing her grip and stepping back from him just as he turned to her.

"You and me," said Vincent looking into her wondering eyes. "Let's go find our son."

"But," started Shelke but couldn't find anything to say.

"I know I shouldn't be going after him in this kind of state, but as parents we shouldn't think about ourselves—only the safety of our child," said Vincent.

Shelke just cast her eyes down and clasp her hands together. Vincent could tell she was conflicted inside and scared. Vincent then took his left index finger to her chin and lifted her face to his as he said—

"I know you're scared of what the outcome of this mission will be but he is our son—our only child. Wouldn't you rather make Deepground pay for what they've done to our family then let them continue to tear us apart?"

Shelke then looked into his ruby eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. After that she placed her hands on his shoulders and said—

"You're right Vincent Valentine. It's time for us to start taking action."

She then gave him another kiss and ran off saying—

"Wait for me here."

Vincent did as she said and when she returned not too long later his eyes widened a bit seeing her back in her Deepground suit. Yes she had modified it seeing how she was only nine-looking last she wore it and since she was in her late 20's she had to enlarge the size to her fit which now fit perfectly on her. On her thighs were the heat daggers she once used against him and was still greatly skilled in.

It seemed Shelke Rui of the Svets had returned.

"Let's go," she said with a hint of a smile as she took out one heated dagger and powered it up making her blue eyes change to gold like her blade.

Vincent couldn't help but smile seeing how his wife was well capable of taking care of herself and . . . getting back her son by herself if she wanted to. Vincent nodded as he turned and they left the building.

**Hot Shot's girl: Happy Thanksgiving guys!! Just in case I can't update tomorrow and say it :D**


	17. Coming For Him

"Has anyone seen Shelke?" asked Reeve as everyone came together in the control room.

"I'm afraid she's gone with Vincent to find Gilmore," said Rufus.

"What?!" gasped Reeve. "Without telling any of us?"

"It was Vincent that convinced her," said Rufus. "She took up her weapons and left with him."

"But Vincent is in no condition to go after him!" said Yuffie stepping forward.

"I know," said Rufus. "But there is no stopping them now. They might be already half way to the Slums now."

"What would you have us do boss?" asked Reno

All eyes were on Rufus now. He could say something that could turn just as many against him as for him. There wasn't much to say about the matter though. All knew what needed to be said and all knew what he was to say.

"We'll continue with trying to get Gilmore back and stop whatever Hojo has planned just like we planned," said Rufus.

"Uh, but—" started Yuffie to protest, but Reeve placed his hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Vincent can take care of himself," said Reeve.

"But not in that state!" she pointed her index finger to him.

Reeve sighed inwardly and let his shoulders drop slightly as his eyes became dim and moods downward.

"Shelke can watch over him," he said. "She'll make sure he's safe."

* * *

The night had grown dark and Shelke knew that they had to rest. She felt fine and could probably go on through the night, but her partner next to her . . . didn't look so good. She saw he was struggling to keep up the pace and even walk straight. She didn't know the full extent of what that Shin-Ra mind machine did to him, but it was taking its toll on him now.

"Vincent," she said as she placed her tender hands on his arms and lead him to sit down. "You need to rest."

Once Vincent sat down on the dark ground he closed his eyes and tossed his head in aching hurt. His chest heaved up and down seeing his condition worsen with the more he pushed himself to make up the lost miles from his child.

"No," he said shaking his head. "We have to keep going or Gilmore will—"

"Be fine," said Shelke placing her hand on Vincent's forehead. "You on the other hand I'm not too sure about."

"I'll be fine," he said grabbing her hand and pushing it away from him as he attempted to get up.

"Please don't do this to yourself," said Shelke grabbing onto his pant leg.

She felt Vincent's limbs shaking from all the stress he's forced upon them. She gasped slightly and then looked up at him who was hunched over trying to maintain his stature, but failing miserably.

"Vincent," said Shelke standing up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

Vincent then gave out a small groan and fell forward onto Shelke. Shelke caught her balance by placing her right leg back and being able to not fall under Vincent's weight. After that she slowly leaned forward and placed Vincent back on the ground.

"Vincent," she sadly sighed as she took his right hand in her hands and put it on the side of her face.

Vincent's ruby eyes soon found her worried sapphires. She looked so scared and sad at the same time. He knew she probably was thinking about her family and how it was falling apart. He cocked his head to the side a bit and placed his other hand on Shelke's face.

"I know you're afraid of your family disappearing again," he said to her softly.

Shelke cast her eyes down and Vincent felt her hands squeeze his own. They soon wandered back to his as she said—

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Vincent was to say something, but found he had nothing to say so his mouth just opened and shut without a word. His eyes fell away from hers and as he did this Shelke felt as if she said something wrong. She leaned closer to him and said—

"Vincent look at yourself. You are in no shape to be looking for anyone and . . . and . . . you're withering away!"

"You don't think I know?" he said still not looking at her just the area beside him.

At that Shelke let go of his hand and backed her abdomen away just slightly. She clasped her hands together and just looked down. There seemed to be a silence so deep that it cut into their very hearts.

"It seems without Chaos you are nothing," she said finally.

Vincent's eyes crawled back to her, but her own eyes were cast downward and so unaware of their gaze upon her.

"I can see you falling apart like any mortal Vincent, but you won't admit it. Before this whole incident I didn't think much of it but now . . . I'm afraid you'll die before me."

"Shelke—" started Vincent leaned up a bit.

Shelke just turned her head more from him and closed her eyes signaling she didn't want to hear it. Her hand clenched so tight signaled she was tired of everything. She then loosened her body and opened her eyes saying—

"I was given an extra ten years to live after I was taken off the mako . . . but you . . . you were so much older than me and I . . . I thought we could live together peacefully and everything not matter, but you were taken from me and it felt like I lost so much time. Seeing you now and how you've aged made me realize you aren't the same Vincent as before. No, you are mortal and will die—as I said before, I don't want you to die and . . . I'm afraid if you continue you will."

"I see . . . eh," he said as another painful jolt struck his mind.

"Vincent!" cried Shelke throwing herself on his chest. "I don't want you to be in any pain so please . . . rest."

"Just as long as you rest with me," said Vincent with a small smile as he wrapped his left arm around Shelke's petite frame and closed his eyes.

"Anything," sighed Shelke as she closed her eyes to rest. "For Vincent Valentine."

There was about a 2 minute pause until Shelke began to speak again saying—

"Vincent . . . I'm sorry I blamed you for all my dismay."

At that Vincent opened his eyes and looked down at the woman who lay gently down on his chest. She inhaled and exhaled so heavenly Vincent couldn't help but begin to caress her bare arms with the tips of his fingers.

"I've blamed you for so much when you already bear such a heavy burden," she said as she began to tighten her grip on Vincent's shirt. "It only heavied the burden you carry and it's all my fault."

"No Shelke," he whispered to her as he glanced up at the clear stars in the black blanket of night. "You had ever right to blame."

"No I hadn't," she said rubbing her head into his chest like she was shaking it 'no'. "Everything's my fault—for acting so bitter against you."

"Shelke," he said looking down at her red head on him and placing his right hand in her locks.

"You didn't have to excite me Vincent Valentine," said Shelke opening her eyes but not turning her head up to look at Vincent's face. "The night we first made love . . . if you would have asked . . . I would have said yes."

For some strange reason, all of the sudden, the pain in Vincent's head seemed to cease as he felt the emotions of Shelke pour onto him from her very heart. It could be that his body wasn't taking attention to the pain inside his head, but the feel of the woman's emotions that it held in its arms.

"I'm glad I married you when I did—I'm glad I loved you when I did, no matter the stature of my body—I'm glad I had your son when I did—I'm glad I still held onto, what seemed like, a hopeless love 'cause you came back . . . and answered my prayers."

At that she looked up at him who had just placed his golden claw on the side of her face and looked deep into her blue eyes saying—

"You . . . prayed for me?"

"Every day," said Shelke with a gasp as water began to fill her eyes. "I never hated you—not once. I just lied to myself to try and forget you, but each night as I knelt down to say my prayers you always came to my lips."

"Were you ever going to stop?" asked Vincent.

Shelke then cast her head back down and leaned up from him so she wasn't laying completely on his chest. She fiddled with her fingers a bit until she glanced to her left and said—

"The day Reeve proposed to me and I said yes—was when I stopped. I figured I couldn't live on the past and so I tried to move on."

"I see," said Vincent.

"But then you came back," she said with a smile as she looked back at him and placed her hand atop his golden claw.

"Well I was never about to let you go," said Vincent with a small hint of a smirk.

"Good," said Shelke shaking her head and grasping his cape collar with both hands. "'Cause we'd both be miserable and I don't think that'd be too good for the child."

"No it wouldn't," said Vincent with a slight shake of his head and smile with deep affection toward to woman before him.

Shelke then leaned into him to perhaps kiss him, but before her lips even met his Vincent spoke suddenly saying—

Thank-you Shelke . . . for not giving up on me."

Shelke paused and just looked at Vincent with glimmering eyes and cheeks that began to turn red in a blush. Vincent soon didn't let her blush for long as he shot his face out and captured her lips with his own. Shelke's eyes widened a bit at this sudden movement but as soon as Vincent's arms wrapped around her she was wooed to do the same. After that Vincent took her in his grasp and forced her back on the ground, but this only caused him to groan in pain a bit from his head.

Shelke quickly took hold of his shirt and pulled him closer. Her leg wrapped around one and just pulled. She managed to flip Vincent on his back and ease his pain a bit. She took a deep breath in as a small kind smile escaped her lips as she said—

"I said I want you to rest—laying down's the best way."

Vincent couldn't help but smile. His right hand caught a lock of Shelke's hair and forced her to come back down on him to do nothing but deliver him sweet kisses. Shelke didn't mind though. She said she'd do anything for Vincent—even if it were to make love during a crisis such as this.

* * *

"Alright, it's morning," said Reno. "Time to get busy and find that kid."

As all readied to go on the search Zack came up with his sword and asked—

"May I come too?"

Cloud turned to his son and shook his head.

"No," he said placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I need you here to look after your brother."

"And Marlene," came Barret as he walked up next to Cloud.

"Really?" asked Zack looking at Barret.

"I wouldn't have any other watch over her than you," he said with a smile.

"Thank-you sir," said Zack giving him a quick bow then leaving.

"Thanks," said Cloud turning to Barret. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up and say that when you did. Zack's been a handful ever since he turned into a teen—if you know what I mean."

"I understand," said Barret. "But now let's focus on getting back that other teen."

"Right," said Cloud shaking his head.

* * *

"Fourth time's the charm," said Shelke with a giggle just as soon as she finished buckling the last buckles on her thighs for her blade holders.

Vincent just gave off a small snicker as he finished situating his pointed shoes. Once he was done he stood up straight and looked at the new morning around him. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as he his eyes closed to relax his limps. Shelke watched him as he did this and then asked—

"Are you feeling better? I mean the fact that we—didn't cause you it to—?"

"No," said Vincent opening his eyes and looking at her. "Actually I think it helped."

"Oh . . . well—that's good," said Shelke twirling a lock of her hair with her finger and blushing.

Her eyes then widened as she felt arms embrace her from behind. They came together before her chest and she just sighed knowing the feel of those arms. She leaned her head back against the shoulder of her holder and just gazed into the morning. There was a silence for about 3 minutes until Shelke spoke saying—

"Do you think Gilmore's okay—Vincent?"

"I'm not sure," said Vincent rubbing his lips into Shelke's shoulder. "You can never tell with Hojo."

"I guess you're right," said Shelke casting her eyes down in sadness.

Vincent's hand then fell to catch Shelke's and squeeze it tight. She turned her head slightly at the touch and knew what Vincent had to say.

"No matter what Shelke—I will save him," promised Vincent.

"No," she said turning to him and taking both his hands in hers then looking him deep in the eyes. "'We'll' save him—together. I am his parent just as much as you are and so am willing to sacrifice anything for his safety. You know this."

Vincent took her right hand in his left and placed it on the side of his face just to sigh out and look at her saying—

"I just don't want you to sacrifice too much as you already have."

"The last thing left is my life," she said her eyes scanning his.

"I know," said Vincent lifting his head up above hers. "That's the last thing I want from you."

"You as well!" she said running into his arms and hugging him.

"Deal," said Vincent with a slight smile as his arms gently wrapped around her body.

And so they headed off to go find Gilmore. They still had a long way to go before they reached Midgar. They were fast though—the both of them. So when they reached their destination the sun had just began to descend from the sky . . . pretty good time for the two, but both feared and ever wondered if they were too late.

"Be careful," said Vincent as he pulled out Cerberus.

"You too," she said as she took out her heated blades and her eyes turned golden.

Both entered with caution knowing Hojo wouldn't leave sector 7 unguarded in some kind of experiment. No—Deepground was around here somewhere and it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other. It was true—their theory. Vincent turned his gun to the right and up and said—

"Look out!"

At that he shot his round and killed a soldier. He dropped dead to the ground below and both examined the body. Yep, it was Deepground. Both sighed wishing this war had been over with already, but apparently Hojo kept it going.

"We need to destroy Hojo in order for this war to stop," said Shelke examining the familiar Deepground suit that matched her own.

Vincent nodded his head then stood up straight. He looked before them and saw a number of passageways. His eyes scanned each to perhaps find anything that would single any out to make it seem like the right one, but they were all the same.

"Which one?" he said getting Shelke's attention.

Shelke sighed and looked at them all. Her memory of this place had been blocked away so she didn't have to remember the horrors of that past life, but now she needed to remember those before another horror was thrust upon her.

"If I remember correctly," she said walking towards the passageways. "It was the one on the far left. At least—that's the passage way the Svets came out of."

"Then we'll take it," said Vincent with a nod as he took off with Shelke following him.

They traveled the passageway to only find more doors. Shelke looked around and turned to Vincent to say—

"It is like a labyrinth. So this way no enemy could find us too easy and we could easily track them."

"So are we being tracked?" asked Vincent tilting his chin down in his collar.

"Perhaps," said Shelke backing up against a wall rather strangely. "But Deepground soldiers have the ability to become—unseen!"

At the last word she took out one heated blade and jabbed it beside her near the wall. It seemed to hit something as Vincent heard the grunt of a being. Soon the soldier became visible and fell to the ground dead. Shelke just gave off a small smile as she placed her blade back.

"Well," said Vincent looking at the dead soldier. "I'm glad I married an ex-Deepground then."

"And ex-Svet," said Shelke wish a smile seeming a bit proud.

"I'll remember that," said Vincent with a small snicker. "Let's go."

At that the two ran off and hoped they wouldn't run into any more soldiers, but that was all in vain. Once they reached another passageway they were ambushed by many as they came down from above and below. Vincent and Shelke had their backs to each other as they became surrounded. Shelke took out her blades and flared them up; Vincent took out his gun and prepared to fire.

Just as soon as one fired at them Vincent shot him in the head and Shelke lunged out around Vincent to take off the nearest by him. Once that was done Vincent was free to turn his back and take out the other ones. That fight was done in less then 5 minutes.

"Well," said Shelke putting her blades back. "That wasn't too hard. Do you think the others are fighting Deepground?"

"They might just have the front of them," said Vincent putting his gun away. "That's why we seem to not run into that many."

"Understood," said Shelke with a small shake of her head. "Shall we continue? If my thoughts are correct Hojo may have Gilmore down this way."

At that they ran down another passageway hoping to find something—anything that would give them a clue to finding Gilmore.


	18. Will I? Yes

Vincent was right. The others did get the front of the soldiers just like last time. That was why they hadn't managed to come into the sector. They were busy fighting off Deepground.

"Hey guys!" came Yuffie as Cloud and Tifa freed themselves of an onslaught of soldiers.

"What is it Yuffie?" asked Cloud turning to her.

"Look," she said holding up her scanner. "I've picked up two other life forms in sector 7."

"You think it's Vincent and Shelke?" asked Tifa through the loud explosions.

"Uh-huh," said Yuffie shaking her head. "Who else could be that skilled to get in on their own?"

"You've got a point," said Cloud trying to determine how far they were in. "Can you calculate their precise location? So I can go in there and get them before something bad happens."

"Alright," said Yuffie hitting a few buttons and then showing Cloud. "There."

"Thanks Yuffie," said Cloud running off and slicing his way through some more Deepground.

"You be careful!" shouted Tifa after him hoping he heard.

The two women then began to fight again until Reeve came near them and Tifa decided to give him the news.

"We found Vincent and Shelke, Reeve!" she said to him through the noises of battle.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In sector 7," said Tifa giving a roundhouse kick to a soldier. "Cloud's gone after them.'

"That's good," said Reeve shooting at three Deepground. "Perhaps he can get to them before they get themselves killed."

"Hope so," said Tifa jumping away and joining Barret in battle.

* * *

"This should be it," said Shelke gazing at a door before them. "If I am correct Hojo is in here—with Gilmore."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Vincent walking up to the door and trying to open it, but it was locked.

No matter though. Vincent kicked it open and down it came. Both prepared for an onslaught of Deepground soldiers to come, but there was only one person in the room. The person turned and saw the two.

"Hojo," came Vincent's deep voice as he looked at his possessed son.

"So you found me," he said sneering at them. "How unfortunate. I had hoped Shelke wouldn't remember this place—but I guess if a mother wants to find her child she'd go through hell and back just for him."

Shelke tightened her lips together as she took out her blades ready to do whatever it took to drive Hojo far, far from her son. Hojo gave that smile of his through Gilmore as his wings twitched behind him and looked as if he was in attack mode.

"What are you going to do . . . hurt your own child?" asked Hojo holding out his hand.

"As I recall—you did the same," said Vincent as his eyes narrowed and he readied to pull out his gun.

"Fair enough Valentine," said Hojo shaking his head. "But I will not let you have Gilmore. Not when I'm so close!"

"We will not let you use Gilmore to harbor Chaos just as I have," said Vincent now pulling his gun on Hojo.

"Oh—so you've found out," said Hojo crossing his arms and pacing a bit. "Wouldn't you agree Gilmore is a fine specimen for a 2nd try?"

"Never!" shouted Shelke.

"Never?" said Hojo tilting his head a bit. "Why not? He's shown great potential wouldn't you say?"

At that he raised his wings to signal what he meant. Hojo just smiled saying—

"He's got your transformation genes Vincent. Which is one reason why you were capable of holding Chaos. Now sit tight and watch my experiment take fold."

Once Hojo turned the sound of a loud echoing 'BANG!' rang in his ear and his left shoulder jolted forward. He stepped forward and held his shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw it covered in blood.

"Uh?" he said turning to see Vincent's gun smoking from the recent shot it took. "You shot me."

"I said I'd do anything to keep my son safe. Even if I have to shoot him to near death—at least he'll be safe," said Vincent lowering his gun a bit as if it pained him to do something like that.

Hojo then looked at Shelke and saw her expression. Her eyes were widened just a bit as if she wasn't expecting this either. He then saw something he could use against Vincent so smiled an unseen smile before turning completely and looking helpless as he said—

"What would his mother say?"

Vincent's eyes glanced at Shelke who was now turned to Hojo. She tightened her lips again and wrinkled her brow as she took out her weapons and stood in an attack stance.

"She'd do the same," she said firmly standing by Vincent and his decision.

Hojo backed away a bit just as his shoulder began to sting him. It seemed Gilmore's parents were determined to get their child back—alive or dead it seemed at the moment, and they weren't going to be blackmailed into anything.

_I didn't think they'd stand so strong together_, thought Hojo looking at how close they were no matter how long they've been separated before. _Getting them out of the way may be harder than I thought._

He then became angry and it was clearly seen on his face. He let go of his shoulder and stood up straight saying—

"No! You won't stop me this time!!"

At that he lunged at the two and knocked them apart. None were expecting this sudden move and so both fell to the ground. Shelke quickly got back to her feet, but Vincent still wasn't at the top of his game because of his mind injury and so he was having a difficult time now acting quickly.

"Vincent!" she cried to him seeing Hojo come around to Vincent and prepare to strike with Gilmore's arm blades.

He took one slash across Vincent's chest, but Vincent rolled back to only sustain a scratch and ripped shirt. Shelke then ran up behind Hojo and stabbed him in the wing just burning through his thin membrane. Hojo threw his head back and let out a painful howl. He turned and tried to swing at Shelke, but she backed up to dodge, but ran into something in her way.

"Huh?" she said looking at the person she ran into—it was Vincent.

Vincent held his gun to Hojo and instantly shot his right arm to where none were good enough to fight with now because of his left shoulder and right arm. Hojo darted back as Vincent shot him. His left arm held the wound as he backed up.

"No, NO!" he cried backing up. "You shouldn't do this to your own child!!"

Vincent soon came up to Hojo and put away his gun to deliver a punch with his left claw splitting his lip and making him fall to the ground. Vincent looked at the aching person on the ground so stepped on his injured wing to say—

"Now . . . get out of my son!"

Instead of a response a laugh erupted from him. Vincent and Shelke looked in confusion at the mad scientist and were worried what he had planned.

"I can't you see," he giggled as the pain surged through his body and made him groan a bit. "Because each experiment that I mark as a failure always turns out perfect in the end . . . perfect. I know—this will be the same, you'll see, you'll all see!"

At that he kicked Vincent's legs and it caused him to fall back on his back. Shelke jumped forward to stop Hojo from getting up but he swung his arm around and hit her upside the jaw knocking her back against the wall. Hojo got up and looked at the two on the ground for a little while.

"Eh—ha! I win, I win," he said trying to catch his breath from the pain surging through his body.

He then began to back up towards the machine he had made that would inject Chaos into him. He limped backwards and just smiled. He shook his head to and fro saying—

"I won—it's not failed—it's not."

Vincent grasped his head as a surge of pain shot through his mind. Hojo stopped and saw this.

"A pain I see," said Hojo seeing Vincent's agony. "You've sacrificed so much for him—but now you can't do anything as Gilmore becomes Chaos!"

Hojo then stood in the way preparing for the transforming. He smiled and closed his eyes as he heard the sweet sound of the machine reading to fire into his body. Vincent looked in horror as his nightmares returned to him in full, but so much more badly because of the unbearable horror Hojo was forcing on his son.

_I'm willing to sacrifice for those whom I love—but are you?_ Were the words that came to Vincent's mind like Gilmore had just spoke them.

"Yes," whispered Vincent as he got up.

Shelke opened her eyes just in enough time to see Hojo standing before the machine that would turn her beloved son into a monster. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"No!" she inhaled as she stood up quickly and ready to try and run to him, but stopped seeing Vincent already in the process of doing just that.

It all happened like in slow motion to Shelke. It seemed to last forever, but so quickly. She felt as if she were a statue in time not being able to say or do anything to change the outcome of the future. All her mind could say it 'no!'.

Vincent made it just in time to push Gilmore out of the way and make the ultimate sacrifice right then. The machine shot out and hit Vincent instead of Gilmore who now fell a couple of feet beside him on the ground where he was pushed.

* * *

Cloud stopped in a hallway as a force came to him and pushed him back like a large hot wind. He shielded himself but didn't know what was going on. He looked up to see where this force was coming from and found it was coming from a room. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Even the force pushed its way outside to the Deepground battle. All seemed to stop as the force came and took everyone's attention. Deepground retreated at the sight of the darkening sky and lights from the inside.

"Cloud, be careful," whispered Tifa knowing it was coming from the inside and not knowing who caused this abnormity.

"What's going on?!" asked Barret shielding his eyes from the lights that seemed to brighten.

"You got me!" said Cid trying to withstand the force pushing against them.

* * *

Just a second before everything ceased Gilmore came back to. Hojo had been forced out of him by the blast and never to be heard of again. He groaned from a pain in his body and soon found himself covered in blood. He looked around and then saw Vincent standing a couple feet from him in front of this machine that didn't look to pleasing to the eye.

"What?!" he gasped seeing Vincent's body glow a scarlet red and then cease as he hunched over and fell to his knees.

"D-dad!" he gasped struggling to sit up right.

Just as he said that Vincent fell over on his side. He hit the floor and wasn't moving. He looked so limp he could have passed for one as dead.

"Dad!" cried Gilmore trying to get up, but soon two hands were on him.

Gilmore looked up and saw his mother with worried eyes and behind the worry fear. He inhaled and then looked back at Vincent who still wasn't moving. Shelke signaled she didn't want Gilmore to move, but he wanted to—no matter how much his body ached from unknown injuries.

"Shelke, Gilmore," came a voice from the doorway.

Shelke turned to see Cloud standing there with his sword raised just in case anything were to happen. She smiled a little and shifted her position saying—

"Cloud!"

"What happened?" he asked putting his sword away and coming to them.

"Vincent," she gasped as tears began to mingle with her sweat on her face.

Shelke didn't need to say anymore. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he looked at Vincent who lay motionless only some feet from them. Cloud stood up and slowly walked over to him. Shelke and Gilmore grasp each other tightly afraid for Cloud to verify he's dead.

Cloud looked on his old friend and let his mouth drop slightly seeing him like he was. Cloud's eyes scanned him seeing how no silver strands of hair lay in his raven locks. As a matter of fact he looked just as he had 18 years ago. Like head never aged at all.

Cloud knelt down to him and checked his pulse. He couldn't really feel any and so took out a small blade up to Vincent's lips. Once he saw it fog up he sighed and let all his worries drop. He turned to Vincent's wife and son and smiled with a nod saying—

"He's still alive."

Shelke let out a heavy sigh of relief as she hugged Gilmore close. Tears formed in her eyes just so happy they were all alive. Gilmore though didn't really know what to do. His body was aching all over and his father lay unconscious because he was hit by some blast that he knew was of no good intention.


	19. One Step At A Time

Vincent finally opened his ruby eyes that seemed to shine with new life, but it wasn't the life of goodness. Vincent looked and saw Rufus by his bedside.

"Finally—you're awake," he said with a smile.

"What . . . what happened?" asked Vincent.

"We won the battle," said Rufus plainly.

"What of Gilmore?" asked Vincent lifting his head up.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Rufus as he motioned his hand towards outside the glass wall where all smiled and waved at him glad to see him awake.

Vincent smiled seeing Gilmore standing beside his mother. Gilmore smiled slightly at Vincent. Vincent saw his arm and shoulder bandaged and his wing healing back as well. He also noticed Marlene was there in a wheelchair—Zack the one pushing her.

"She woke up a day before you did," said Rufus knowing his eyes were on the awake Marlene.

"How long have I been out?" asked Vincent turning to the Shin-Ra president.

"Does it matter?" asked Rufus.

"No—I guess not," said Vincent turning his head away.

"A week," said Rufus.

Vincent then noticed his strands of black hair. He grabbed the locks and saw no sign of grey. He then touched his face to see he had retained his smooth youthful skin again. His eyes then scanned his thoughts as his hand slid off his face.

"You were hit by a blast Hojo made meant to inject Chaos into young Gilmore," said Rufus his mood darkening. "I regret to inform you Chaos was returned to you."

"I know," said Vincent closing his eyes and wishing all his nightmares would just disappear, but no—they had returned to him in full again.

"Well then—what do you plan to do?" asked Rufus. "As I recall that protomateria used to control the beast was lost once it vanished from you."

"I'll just have to find another way," said Vincent turning back to them and then glancing at his wife and son. "For their sakes."

* * *

"So—what do you wish to talk about?" asked Reeve sitting down on a bench beside a shady tree.

"About Shelke," said Vincent joining him.

"Oh—what about?" asked Reeve folding his hands.

"Well," sighed Vincent. "This whole ordeal with Gilmore and Hojo has shed some new light of us. On our relationship. She's forgiven me—we've forgiven each other. I realize now that I want her back in my life—and Gilmore as well."

"And why are you talking to me about this?" asked Reeve tilting his head a bit.

"To ask your permission to have them," said Vincent folding his hands and looking at Reeve.

Reeve smiled and then folded his arms. He bowed his head and sighed shaking it. Once he looked up at Vincent who patiently waited for his answer Reeve just said—

"They were never mine."

"But . . . you and Shelke are engaged to be married," said Vincent.

"Hhh, from the start I knew she'd never give her whole heart to me, and I understand that," said Reeve looking at Vincent. "I only meant to hold them for you—until you returned to claim them again . . . for some strange reason I knew you were coming back. You always seem to do."

Vincent just smiled looking at his old friend Reeve. Reeve inhaled and then exhaled as he stood up and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder saying—

"Take your family Vincent—and keep them safe."

"Thank-you," said Vincent with a nod.

At that Reeve walked off and Vincent went to tell Shelke. All seemed to be perfect even though on the inside Vincent was far from perfect, but he tried to see the good thing of this. Now Shelke doesn't have to worry about him dying so soon before her. But then again—how long could he live with the monster until it decided it wanted to take control? That he didn't know but he didn't want to think of that right now.

"Shelke," he said coming up to her.

Shelke turned and for a split second Vincent could have swore he starred right at Lucrecia. Shelke noticed his pause and so asked—

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just—sometimes you look just like her," he said.

Shelke couldn't help but smile. She then clasp her hands behind her back asking—

"So what did you talk to Reeve about? You two didn't get into any fights did you?"

"Friends shouldn't be fighting among themselves," said Vincent coming closer to her. "I just asked him for permission."

"Permission for what?" asked Shelke with a smile as Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To have you back," said Vincent with a smile.

"What'd he say?" asked Shelke her heart skipping a beat.

"He said that you were never his," said Vincent in an almost whisper.

At that Shelke looked away so he couldn't see her blush. Her eyes cast down she took a few breaths before she looked into Vincent's eyes saying—

"He was right you know."

Shelke then leaned her head up and gave Vincent a tender kiss. She placed her hands on his arms and just stayed that way for as long as she could. She stopped once she heard a familiar voice say—

"Mom."

Both turned their head to see Gilmore standing next to Zack who just seemed to smile so brightly like he sparkled with radiance.

"Oh—hi Gilmore," she said with a blush.

"You don't mind if I stay at Zack's tonight do you?" he asked pointing to Zack.

"Well I—uh," said Shelke looking at Vincent not knowing if he had any plans or not for them.

"Yes, you may," said Vincent with a nod. "But I want you to come to the cottage for dinner."

"Why?" asked Gilmore. "What's the occasion?"

"That we are joined together once again as a family," said Vincent with a smile.

"You mean . . . mom you're not engaged anymore?" he asked looking at her with an agape mouth.

"He let me go," said Shelke with a flutter of her eyes and then glance at Vincent. "Knowing where my heart truly belonged."

"That's great!" smiled Gilmore his ruby eyes sparkling with overflowing joy like a childish dream of his had just come true. "So are we gonna move back to the cottage any time soon?"

"One step at a time Gilmore," said Vincent with a small chuckle.

"Alright," said Gilmore with a smile.

**Hot Shot's girl: YEA!!! They're back togetha :) Alls well right? . . . well with me--maybe. You'll see what I mean later. Till next chp bye.**


	20. Not The End But Beginning

And so they ate dinner as a family at the cottage. It was the first time they truly felt like and knew they were a family and no one could separate him. This was everyone's deepest wish and dream and it came true just as they had prayed it would. Once it was over though Gilmore left to go spend the night with the Strife family.

"I'm afraid I've missed most of his life," said Vincent still gazing out the window at where Gilmore took off in the skies.

"Don't worry," came Shelke as she placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it. "You soon see you haven't missed as much as you think."

"I'll hold you to that," said Vincent turning to her and smiling.

They starred at each other for some moments in time before she took her fingers to unbutton her top two buttons of her shirt and then come to kiss Vincent all the while her fingers fiddled with his buckles. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and just kissed her deep. In no time Shelke had his cape off and she went to unbutton his shirt, but messed up as Vincent took a hold of her waist and hopped her on him so he could carry her to the bedroom.

Vincent laid her back gently and continued to not break his kiss. He felt the sides of Shelke's caves on his hips and only longed to be one with her more. Shelke quickly pushed back his shirt down his arms and let her hands explore his youthful skin. It was as soft as her—just like that first time.

She wanted their fifth time to be special, but something happened just as soon as her hands fell to his waist belts. He let out a groan and growl. It wasn't that pleasant to Shelke's ears so she stopped and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah—yeah I'm fine," he said shaking it off and continuing to kiss his wife.

His hands soon came to grab her shirt and pull it off her. Once his hands reached her thighs hers reached the small of his back that made him shiver and moan slightly. He soon smiled which made Shelke smile. They were so happy they didn't have to do this in secret anymore and that none had any regrets as to what they were about to do.

Vincent unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs. His lips came to kiss her smooth belly. Shelke let out a gasp as his tongue trailed over her tender skin. Her hands gripped his hand and got tangled in his raven locks.

Vincent soon sat up on his knees and took hold of his pants, but just as he starred at Shelke who lay waiting for him something happened. He jolted back and growled. This time Shelke shot up and placed a hand on him saying—

"Vincent what's wrong?"

"It's—it's nothing," said Vincent hugging himself.

"Please don't lie to me," said Shelke shaking her head. "It's . . . it's Chaos isn't it?"

"I can't—I can't do this," said Vincent getting up and walking to the door.

"Vincent—wait!" said Shelke getting up and running to him to wrap her arms around him. "Please—just stay."

"I can't control him Shelke," said Vincent placing a hand on hers that were clasped together on his chest. "I don't want to hurt you."

Shelke then turned Vincent back to her and placed her hand on the side of his face. She smiled and looked deep into his eyes saying—

"It's not Chaos who will hurt me."

Vincent then bowed his head and was full of sorrow. Shelke held him close as Vincent cried—

"I thought that it was over . . . that living with this demon was . . . I can't do it again Shelke—I can't."

"We'll get through this together," said Shelke looking into his face. "Just as Lucrecia helped you before so do I want to."

"But the protomateria—" started Vincent.

Shelke stopped his words with a deep kiss. Vincent was about to pull away but just as soon as Shelke tightened her grip on him Vincent didn't feel so afraid anymore. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. He had forgot how strong she was.

He was so glad he had her. She even stood strong in something like this. Oh he prayed the day would never come when he saw her break for if it ever did it might just be the end of the world.

Vincent returned to bed with Shelke and they made love their fifth time. As they held each other in the others arms they could only think of how blessed they were. Vincent smiled seeing Shelke's smiley face next to his.

"If I could—I'd give you the world Shelke, for you deserve it," said Vincent as he ran his fingers through her red hair.

"But I don't want the world Vincent Valentine," she said snuggling up to him.

"Then what do you want?" he asked her with a cock of his head.

Shelke smiled and bit her lip thinking. Her eyes then focused on his and said—

"A nursery."

"A nursery—what for?" asked Vincent a bit confused.

Shelke didn't say anything though. She just smiled brightly at him with her sapphire eyes. Vincent's eyes widened just a bit at the realization of things.

"Oh," he said in a sort of gasp/whisper.

Shelke couldn't help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck. She looked forward to a bright future with Vincent no matter if Chaos didn't want it for him. She was here for him just like Lucrecia would. After all she was Shelke Valentine now—this she promised when she married him and this she'd swear throughout eternity if she had to . . . for her Vincent Valentine.

**Hot Shot's girl: The End--well of this one. I was plannin' on doing a sequel but don't know when I'll have it out. May take a while may not. It depends really. Well I hope you liked it and I hope you'll the like the next one. It will be called 'Rest Vincent Valentine' You'll know why later. Well this has been fun luv ya and so does JESUS!! :D**


End file.
